


Strangeness and Charm

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: Strangness and Charm [1]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ardeth is a fancy doctor, Eventual Romance, Evie teaches at a university, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Racism, Rick owns a auto shop, VERY MODERN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 83,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the small town of Hamunaptra, things are changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wind picked up, bringing a torrent of rain, slamming against the bedroom window. On the nightstand, the clock read a quarter to six, but the dark and stormy skies begged to differ. Under the pile of blankets, Lavinia pulled the heaviest of the bunch up to her nose and sighed deeply. It was Sunday, her one-day off, and she was going to enjoy it by sleeping in. 

Until the phone on her nightstand went off with an incoming text, that is. 

Groaning, she pulled her arm out from under the blankets and groped blindly for the phone. Yanking it off the charger, she pulled it under the blankets and opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light from the screen. Blinking several times, she quickly opened the text and read it twice before dropping the phone with a pained cry. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she asked out loud, picking up the phone again. 

Car won’t be ready tomorrow. The text read. I will pick up you on the way to the shop and drop you off at work. Sorry, little sis. 

Lavinia cursed as she texted her brother back, threatening him for sending her the worst news possible as such an early hour. Turning the sound off, she tossed the phone back onto the nightstand, only for it to slide across the top and land on the carpet. 

Rolling onto her back, she yanked the blankets up and over her head, willing herself back to sleep. When she finally did fall back to sleep, a half an hour later, the storm outside continued to brew; her mood soured along with it, as her day began on such a low note. 

 

…………………….

 

By noon, Lavinia managed to pull herself out of bed to use the bathroom. Afterwards, she put on a kettle for tea and rifled through the kitchen for some food, finding what she needed. Tucking herself back into bed, she flipped the television on and searched through the channels to find something to stimulate her mind. But reality television would only do so much, she realized, when she opted to search on Netflix instead for something better. 

She was in the middle of watching House of Cards, when she heard the front door open and close. Along with the stamping of feet and cursing, Lavinia made no move to pause or lower the television. 

“Vinnia?” 

“You know where I am!” she shouted back, her eyes glued to the screen. “Make sure you take your shoes off before you start walking through my house!” 

Five minutes later, her brother stood in the doorway of her room, his hair wet and looking disgruntled. 

“Are you really spending your day in bed?” he asked, as she sipped her tea slowly. “Don’t you have things to do, since your shop is closed?” 

“It’s my day off,” Lavinia shrugged. “I can do whatever I want on my day off, Rick. Is it a crime that I want to spend it in my bed, abusing my Netflix account while the streets flood?” 

Rick sighed, “You’re so overdramatic,” he shook his head. 

She rolled her eyes, “What are you doing here anyways?” she asked. “Why aren’t you at the shop, fixing my car that you promised would be ready by tomorrow?” 

“As you know, the shop is closed today,” Rick said. “And the parts I need won’t be here until Tuesday, so there’s not much I can do about that.” 

“Lovely,” she muttered, as he continued. 

“I’m here to make sure your basement is flooding AND to fix dishwasher,” he said. “I know how much you hate washing the dishes by hand, since you whine about having to clean mine.” 

Lavinia shook her head, “That’s because you leave them piled up for days and you don’t even have a dishwasher to put them in,” she reminded him. “I’ll put on another kettle for tea and you can help yourself. When you’re done, you can join me and we can watch something together. Unless you have other plans that is.” 

Rick shrugged, “I did stop at the store and brought some food over,” he said, grinning sheepishly as she scoffed. “What? At least I didn’t come over, empty-handed, expecting you to cook dinner with whatever you have in the fridge.” 

“You,” she started, climbing out of bed. “Are such a pain in the ass. You’re thirty-three and yet you act like a goddamn frat boy.” 

“But you love me,” Rick pouted, as she pushed past him. “I’m your favorite brother!” 

Setting the mug down on the counter, Lavinia grabbed the kettle and brought it to he sink. “You’re my only brother,” she shot back, as the water ran. “God only knows WHAT I did to deserve such punishment.” 

………………….

 

“Did that shipment of spray roses come in today?” Lavinia asked, as she checked the list of orders that needed to be completed that day. “I put it in last Monday and they never came in last week.” 

“I’ll double check,” Claire said, as she set the bundle of greens down on the counter. “Henderson dropped off a huge shipment when I opened the shop.”

Setting the papers down, Lavinia went to work, checking the potted plants and the coolers. Plucking the wilted bouquets out of the cases, she carried them over to the counter and began to unwrap them, trying her best to salvage what could be used and what needed to be tossed. 

“Here we go!” Claire said, as she carried a box out front. “There are four more, at least from what I could see. Do you want me to bring another box up or will one be good for now?” 

“One’s good,” Lavinia nodded. “I have the Nais order that needs to be finished by one.” 

The younger girl nodded, “I’ll put all the floral foam out after you left Saturday,” she said. “And all the vases you wanted have been cleaned and they’re on the table in the back.” 

Lavinia smiled at her, “Thank you,” she said, relieved to have the extra set of hands. “Could you start on the smaller centerpieces? Make sure you follow exactly what I wrote down, that way I don’t we don’t have a meltdown by the bride-to-be.” 

“Do you really think the wedding will happen?” Claire asked, as she took the order form from Lavinia. “I mean… Meela Nais ended her last engagement ten minutes before the ceremony.” 

“I honestly don’t care if she gets married or not,” Lavinia shrugged. “Hopefully for the big day, if they use our services, she’ll have her mind made up for good. I shudder at the idea of all those flowers going to waste, because the bride couldn’t decide if she wanted to get married or not.” 

The other woman sighed, “It would be a cold day in hell if something went right in this town,” Lavinia continued, as she chucked the dead flowers into the trash. 

Settling into their routine of work, the women managed to get all the centerpieces together and into the empty cooler before noon, before moving to unload the new shipment of flowers from the back. 

“I do hope you have some lovely flowers for me,” a woman said, as she stepped into the shop. “God only knows my bloody office could use some color.” 

“I always have lovely flowers for you,” Lavinia scoffed, as Evelyn stood at the counter. “And speaking of your office, don’t you have office hours right now?” 

The English woman rolled her eyes, “I had to cancel,” she sighed. “Alex thought it would be funny to cause a ruckus at the daycare. Meeting with the director over his bad behavior, which ended in a fight of words with the bastard.” 

Lavinia winced, “That bad?” she asked. 

“It’s just a rough patch,” Evelyn shrugged. “Things have been a bit difficult since Andrew…” 

The topic of her husband’s death was still raw, especially since it had been three and a half years since the tragic event of his passing. 

“How about you bring the monster over tonight?” Lavinia suggested, as Evelyn picked up a bouquet of mixed flowers to sniff. “I’ll make dinner and we can talk about why one should be good in school.” 

“I have that talk with him everyday,” Evelyn huffed. 

Lavinia nodded, “Yes, but if he hears it from someone else who’s not his mother, then he’ll realize that he’s got a lot of people to please,” she shrugged. “Besides, I haven’t seen him in a few days.” 

Evelyn sighed in defeat, “Alright, we’ll come by for dinner,” she said. “I’ll stop at the store before I head home.” 

“Sounds good!” Lavinia nodded, as she went back to cutting down the bouquets. 

“So did you hear about the Daniel’s house?” Evelyn started, as she watched her friend work. 

She shook her head, “What about it?” she asked, swiping the flower ends into the trash bin. 

Evelyn giggled, “Rumor has it that someone’s bought the old place,” she said, as Claire set another box down on the counter. 

“Are you talking about the Daniel’s place?” she asked, as both women nodded. “I heard it’s a really hot guy. My brother said they just got some hotshot to replace the head of cardio at the hospital.” 

“Wonderful,” Lavinia drawled, as she picked up the cut flowers. “I bet he and my brother will get along wonderfully.” 

She stepped out from behind the counter, carrying the bouquets to the coolers. “It’s all talk though,” Evelyn said, as Lavinia started placing the flowers into the buckets. “But someone did move in on Friday, since there was a moving truck outside that night.” 

“I hope it’s a hot guy,” Clarie sighed. “We need more hot guys in Hamunaptra. No offense to your brother, but seriously.” 

“Oh god, please do NOT talk about my brother and being hot in one sentence,” Lavinia shook her head. “Besides, he’s way too old for you Claire. And he’s completely awful in the relationship department, so save yourself the heartbreak.” 

Evelyn shook her head, “What’s gotten your knickers in a twist?” she asked, as the younger woman moved back to the counter. “Usually you’re all chipper and practically singing Disney songs.” 

“Let’s just say my week is starting off on the wrong foot,” Lavinia said, as she cut a box down. "What time will you be over?" 

"Six?" Evelyn shrugged, as she looked down at her watch. "Which means I better get a move on, if I want to get something washed for Alex to wear tonight. I don't understand how a three and a half year old can ruin half his wardrobe over the course of three days! We didn't even do anything yesterday, yet I had to change his clothes four times!" 

"Thank god I don't have children," Claire shuddered. "I would send them to the furtherest boarding school I could find." 

Shouldering her purse, Evelyn gave the floral assistant a look of annoyance. "I'll call you before we leave, Lavinia," she said, heading to the front of the shop. "Alex will be happy to spend the evening with you." 

Waving goodbye, Lavinia waited until the door closed, before turning to scold Claire. "You know she doesn't like comments like that,' she reminded her. "It's hard enough raising Alex by herself, but to have people say comments like yours to her face takes its toll on her." 

Claire held up her hands in defense," Geeze, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, as Lavinia opened a box. "I'll remember to keep my comments to myself next time." 

"Good," Lavinia nodded, as she pulled the top off the box. "Can you start watering? And make sure you pull all the wilted flowers off the tables and set them on the table in the back. I'll process them before I close up tonight." 

As Claire went to fill up a watering can, Lavinia picked up a few bouquets of roses to the cutter, lining them up under the sharp blade. As the stems came off, bouncing off the table top to the floor, she pushed all thoughts about the new tenant living at the Daniel's house; news traveled fast in Hamunaptra and newcomers weren't always welcomed with open arms. Setting the freshly cut flowers to the side, she reached for the next handful, hoping that their newest addition would find an easier welcoming than others.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be another week before Lavinia met the newest inhabitant of Hamunaptra, under circumstances deemed unsuitable to meet someone for the first time. It was a Friday night, when Lavinia received a phone call from Rick, that their elderly Grandmother was being rushed to the hospital with chest pains. Thirty-five minutes later, the sibling duo sat in the waiting room, filling out paper work for the woman. 

"This is why she needs to be in a home," Rick said, as Lavinia wrote. "She's ninety and she shouldn't be by herself!" 

"Rick, you know she refuses to go into a home," she reasoned. "Up until recently, she's been in good health. Let's just wait until we talk to the doctor, before making any rash decisions." 

By the time the paper work was completed and handed in, they were allowed to visit their grandmother in her room. Emmeline O'Connell was the last living member of the O'Connell family, besides Lavinia and Rick. It was she, along with her husband Simon, who took care of their Son's children after his death. Their mother, Patricia had eventually succumbed to her alcoholism and fled the town, leaving her children behind without a second glance or care in the world.

"How are you feeling, Grandma?" Lavinia asked, when she reached her bedside. "Are you still having chest pains?" 

"I'm fine," the older woman insisted. "Young man, I would like to go home now." 

The young man in question, shook his head. "Ma'am, I can't let you leave until your test results come back in," he said, as she scoffed. "And the head of Cardio will be in here to talk to you soon to go over those results if needed. I cannot release you." 

Emmeline grumbled, "Grandma, just listen to the kid," Rick shook his head, sitting down in the chair next to the window. 

"Don't you talk to me with that tone, young man!" Emmeline warned, glaring at her grandson. "I may be ninety years old, but I can still put you over my knee if I have to!"

Lavinia snickered, "How about you tell us what happened?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "And then, when the doctor comes in, we'll decide what to do. Either you'll come stay with me or Rick here will stay with you for a few days. Maybe it'll whip him into shape and he'll learn how to talk to ladies with respect." 

It would be another hour and a half, before there was a knock at the door. As it opened, Lavinia turned around to see who was stepping into the room, when she gasped. 

 _So this is the new head of cardiology,_ she thought, as the man stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.  _How does he make those scrubs look good?_

"Are you Emmeline O'Connell?" he asked, his accent coming through and making Lavinia shiver. 

"The one and only," Emmeline sighed, as he stepped towards the hospital bed. "Are you the big shot doctor?" 

He gave her a small smile, "The one and only," he said, setting her chart down. "I'm Doctor Bay, the head of Cardiology. How are you feeling, Mrs. O'Connell?"

As Emmeline went on about how she was feeling, answering the doctors questions, while he listened to her heart and checked her pulse. "So, I have the results from your EKG, along with your blood test results," he started, sitting down on the stool. "You EKG shows some significant damage to your left ventricle, which is making the blood flow to the other areas of your heart much more difficult." 

"Is it life threatening?" Rick asked.

Doctor Bay sighed, "The damage to your grandmother's heart is something that's persisted over time," he said, looking to Rick. "It's possible that she could've had a minor heart attack or that she could have a preexisting heart condition. I would need to contact her primary doctor in order to know all of her medical history. And more tests would give me a better idea of what's going on. " 

"I'm fine," Emmeline insisted, waving her hand at the doctor. "All you big shot doctors say all this nonsense, just to do all these fancy procedures." 

"Grandma, just listen to him!" Lavinia snapped. "Jesus! This is serious!" 

She then turned the the man and nodded, "So was tonight's episode related to the lack of blood pumping?" she asked, as he turned his attention to her. "Or was there something on top of that, which caused the pain." 

He nodded, "I want to do more tests," he said, much to Lavinia's distress. "I could put her on all the medication and drug treatments for such damage to her left ventricle. But like I said, I need to do more tests to find the answers to these questions." 

"What about a heart transplant?" Rick suggested. "Don't they do those everyday?" 

Lavinia rolled her eyes, "Rick, they're not going to give a ninety year old woman a new heart," she said, shaking her head. "Would it be better if you and I talked outside?" 

Doctor Bay nodded, standing up. "I will send a tech in to get you down for an X-ray," he said. "I want to get a better look at your heart and see what we can do to make you comfortable tonight." 

"Grandma, be nice," Lavinia warned. "And you better sit there and be quiet, Rick. I'm serious." 

Her brother shook his head, "Whatever," he mumbled, as Lavinia and the doctor stepped out of the room. "Gran, are you really going to believe this crap? You look exceptional for someone who's had a "heart attack," or whatever this man said." 

Emmeline looked to her oldest grandchild, "Rick, be a dear and tell me about your shop," she said, not wanting to discuss the topic of her health at that moment. "I want to know about all the fancy cars you and your friends are fixing up." 

And as Rick went on about rusty old pick up truck and the 1954 Pontiac firebird, Emmeline O'Connell knew her time was running out.

 

.....................

"Let me just apologize for my brother's ridiculous ideas," Lavinia said, as the door closed behind them. "I think all the car fumes he inhales during the day, has done some significant damage to his brain.

"I've heard worse," the doctor said, as she gave him a nervous laugh. "Shall we sit?" 

Taking the two seats that were against the wall, Lavinia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "So, how bad is it?" she asked. 

He nodded slowly, "From what I've seen so far? Your grandmother is very lucky to be alive, especially with such damage," he said. "She has congestive heart failure, Miss..." 

"Lavinia," she responded. "I'm Lavinia." 

"Ah, Shakespeare," he said, surprised. "Though.." 

Lavinia nodded, "I know," she sighed. "Lavinia was a tragic character and had a lot of messed up things happen to her, but that didn't stop my mom from naming me after her." 

Doctor Bay nodded, "Then we shall say that you are named after Lavinia, daughter of Latinus and ruler of the Latins."

"That sounds a bit better," Lavinia said, smiling. 

"I think so too,' he nodded.

After a few seconds of silence, Lavinia cleared her throat, "Doctor Bay.." 

"Ardeth." 

"What?" she frowned. 

He nodded, "That is my name," he said. "Ardeth. Doctor Bay sounds too... stuffy. I never got used to being called Doctor Bay, even during my residency.." 

Lavinia shrugged, "Alright... Ardeth," she let the name roll around in her mouth. "How bad is it?" 

"There are four stages of congestive heart failure," Ardeth started, as Lavinia listened intently. "Your grandmother is on the boarder of stage three and four, and will eventually graduate into stage four."

"What's stage four?" Lavinia asked, though she already had an idea of what to expect. 

Ardeth shifted in his seat, " There's heart transplants, ventricular assistance devices and other surgery options," he listed. "We could do different therapies... but I don't think many are wise for a woman at her age." 

She nodded slowly, looking down at the floor. "I would suggest a continuous infusion of inotropic drugs," he said. "And hospice." 

"God, my brother would be patting you on the back right now," Lavinia shook her head. "He's been wanting to put her into a home for years." 

"It will get worse as time goes on," Ardeth warned. "And it will be harder for you or your brother to continuously take care of her and be able to work or continue your daily routines." 

Lavinia sat back in her seat. "If you think it's the best idea, then we should do it," she nodded. "Surgery would kill her. And they're not going to give a ninety year old woman a new heart, when there are so many younger people who could benefit with a brand new heart." 

Ardeth nodded, "I wish there was another way," he said. "But like I said, she is very lucky to have lived for so long. Most cases I've had, the patients were younger and not as vocal as your grandmother is." 

"She can be a handful," Lavinia said, laughing. "I guess that's what's kept her going." 

"I will get all her test results together and in the morning, I will call her doctor,' Ardeth said, tapping the chart against the arm of the chair. "Once everything is together and looked over, we will both sit down with you, your brother and your grandmother and talk over the options." 

He then stood up to leave, "You should go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat," he said. "Or tea. It will be a while until we get all the results in." 

Lavinia stood up, "I'll see if my brother wants anything before I go," she said, giving him a small smile. "Thank you, Ardeth. For being honest about the situation that is. I hate it when doctors try to sugarcoat everything, afraid that we'll break from the bluntness." 

She then made her way back into the hospital room, closing the door behind her, leaving Ardeth out in the hall by himself. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Three days and several meetings with the doctors, Emmeline was released from the hospital As Emmeline's primary doctor and Ardeth went over the test results, they both concluded that surgery was out of the question. 

 _"The heart is simply too weak to be put under that kind of stress,"_ Dr. Patel nodded, as he looked at the EKG results. " _The chance of you going into cardiac arrest during surgery is too high."_

With a change in diet and a daily dose of pills, Emmeline was released into Lavinia's care, along with two hospice nurses that would stop by at the house everyday. Emmeline protested, insisting that she would be fine enough to stay at  her own home. There was a heated debate over the entire thing, until Lavinia spoke up. 

 _"If a hospice caretaker is going to be at the house, then my grandmother should be able to stay there,"_ she said. " _Besides, I can't leave my shop unattended by my clerks. They can't do all the work that I do and I can't hire anyone else to do it for me. If we have a nurse that comes in the morning and stays until five, then maybe we can get a nurse to stay overnight. Or my brother and I can alternate every evening and stay at her place."_

With a promise to keep an active line of contact with both doctors, Emmeline was allowed to live in her own home. On her first night back home, Rick offered to spend the night with Emmeline, since the shop was closed the next day. 

"You have that big order to complete," he shrugged, as Lavinia straightened up the bedroom. "We'll be fine, Vinnia. And I'll clean up the place and I'll make sure everything is working for the nurse tomorrow." 

She nodded, "I'll go and get her prescriptions and some food," she said, tossing the dirty clothes and sheets into the hamper. "Nothing unhealthy, Rick. And she has to take every single pill before bed." 

He held up his hands, "She will be fine!" he insisted, as they went downstairs. "Right, Grandma? We're going to have a little fun tonight, watching Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Emmeline mumbled, as she sat on the couch. "Be a dear and put on a pot for tea. Whatever they gave me at the hospital, sure as hell wasn't tea!" 

"I'll be back in an hour," Lavinia promised, as she laid a blanket over Emmeline's lap. "Just relax and let Rick get you whatever you need... within reason though." 

The elderly woman nodded, patting her granddaughter's hand. "Don't you worry about me, sweetheart," she said, smiling gently at her. "I'll be a good patient." 

Kissing her cheek, Lavinia grabbed her coat and purse, pulling them on as she watched her brother in the kitchen. "If she requests anything particular and she doesn't have it, call me," she said, pulling out her car keys. "And if anything happens, call me." 

"Just be careful driving," Rick said, as he grabbed the teacups out of the cabinet. "It's getting late and I don't like it when you're out driving in the dark." 

Lavinia nodded, "I'll be back," she promised, pushing the screen door open. "Call me!" 

..................................

The next morning, Lavinia found herself distracted at work, as she and Claire filled orders for customers. Between worrying about her grandmother and spending the last few days, talking with the new doctor in town, the young florist was overwhelmed and distracted. Evelyn's persistent texting and Rick's phone calls throughout the morning, didn't make things easier as she put the phone on vibrate. 

"How about you go and get a coffee?" Claire said, as she set a bucket of flowers onto the counter. "You look like shit and you need a fifteen minute break." 

"Thank you, Claire," Lavinia said, sarcastically. "You always know how to make me feel better." 

The younger woman snorted, "Well, I know that you're going to make that arrangement look like shit, if you sit here and shove the flowers any which way you want," she said, nodding her head towards the piece. "Seriously, go and get a coffee. Hell, get a box of scones or pastries while you're at it. Worry about gaining five to ten pounds on your ass."

"But.."

Claire shook her head, "Grandma will be fine," she said, motioning her to get up and away from the counter. "The nurses from hospice here in town are lovely and they know how to take care of her. For all we know, she's probably got them knitting in a circle in her living room."

With a promise that the store wouldn't burn down in her absence, Lavinia pulled on her coat and went across the street to the coffee shop. Sitting at the table with her coffee and a scone, Lavinia sat back and tried to relax in the moment. Taking a sip of her coffee, she heard the bell over the door ring, followed by a familiar voice filling the shop. Looking up, she was surprised to see that it was Ardeth standing at the counter, dressed in his hospital scrubs.

When the girl behind the counter put together a cup of coffee, Ardeth took the opportunity to look around at the place, taking in the old decor. His gaze then settled on Lavinia, which startled her as she quickly looked down at the table top before her. It wasn't until she felt someones presence above her, that Lavinia broke out of her daze, looking up to find Ardeth standing behind the empty chair.

"Hello," he greeted her, as she fidgeted with the napkin in her hands.

"H-Hello," she cleared her throat, sitting up in her seat. 

They both stared at each other for a moment, before Lavinia quickly spoke again. "Would you like to sit?" she asked, pointing to the seat. "Unless...you're busy or something." 

"I'm actually off now,' Ardeth responded, as he pulled out the chair. "I needed a cup of coffee that didn't taste like pure water." 

Lavinia giggled, "Well, you've come to the right place," she nodded, as he sat down. "To have terrible coffee, especially at this hour, should be a crime." 

They spoke in a polite manner, asking one another how work was and about the rain that had been falling for the last few days. 

"So, your grandmother said that you own a flower shop, yes?" Ardeth asked, before taking a sip of his coffee. 

"I do," Lavinia nodded. "It's across the street. The English Garden." 

Ardeth nodded, "Sounds like something out of a children's fairytale." 

She blushed, "It was my great-great-grandfather's shop," she shrugged. "When his wife died after giving birth to their third child....he opened a flower shop and sold nothing but her favorite flowers. She wrote fairy tales that took place in their house and in the garden he built for her." 

"I will admit, I did not know there was a flower shop in town," he said, looking sheepish at the thought. "I haven't been here long enough to find my way around. I only know how to get to the hospital, the market and here from my house." 

"You'll learn quickly," Lavinia nodded. "It's a small town and everything leads to the main road. How long have you been here?" 

Ardeth sat back in his seat, "Three weeks," he nodded. "Before this, I spent two years at a local hospital in Mumbai." 

Lavinia gasped, "Wow," she nearly exclaimed. "That's so far. Why would you leave Mumbai and come all the way to Massachusetts?"

"It was time for a change I suppose," Ardeth shrugged. "Mumbai was nice for a while, but I started to miss the life I had in America." 

There was so much more that Lavinia wanted to ask him, but she knew he had been up for hours and was probably ready to drop. "I better get back," she said, looking down at her watch. "I was only supposed to be on a fifteen.." 

"I apologize for keeping you," Ardeth said, as they stood up. "How is your grandmother by the way?" 

"She's doing well," Lavinia said, as they tossed out the garbage. "The hospice nurse started today and my brother is with them, just to see how things are going." 

They stepped outside into the chilly air, "That is good," Ardeth nodded, as Lavinia zipped up her jacket. "Having the professional help will be good for her, Lavinia. If they see anything out of the ordinary, they will be able to use their skills to treat or call for help if needed." 

Lavinia nodded, "It's just... different, I guess," she shrugged. "Hospice always seemed to be the "final stage" in the game." 

There was an unspoken agreement that it was exactly that: Emmeline's finale stage of her life, as her heart would give out eventually. But neither wanted to bring it up, ruining an hour's worth of conversation. 

"I'm off on Sunday," Ardeth finally spoke. 

"Oh," she nodded. "Me too. I mean.. the shop- my shop- is closed on Sundays." 

He nodded, "Would you like to do something on Sunday?" he asked. "I could use a proper tour of town now that i think of it. And if Hamunaptra is capable of creating great coffee, surely it's capable of creating other things." 

"Sure," Lavinia nodded, smiling a bit as she looked up at him. "How about we meet at nine? Right here?" 

"Nine is good," he said. "I'll wait inside for you then." 

Lavinia nodded again, "I better go," she said, as she reached the curb. "God only knows what I'll be walking into when I return." 

She then waved, before quickly darting across the street and onto the opposite side walk. Turning back, she quickly waved goodbye to Ardeth, who stood by a car with a set of keys in his hand. Reaching the door to the shop, Lavinia quickly pulled it open and stepped into the warmth. She could hear the radio on in the back, along with Claire singing off-tune, as she watched Ardeth's car pull away from the curb. Turning around, Lavinia leaned against the door and sighed, placing her hands against her chest, replaying the entire hour again in her head. For the rest of the day, she worked with a smile on her face. And if Claire was curious to know what or who it was that made her boss smile, she kept her questions to herself. There would be time to ask later. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The day Lavinia spent, showing Ardeth around town, was the first of many good days. Driving and walking by foot, she showed him just about every inch of Hamunaptra, before taking him to the outskirts of town to her favorite diner. 

"My brother doesn't even know about this place," she said, as they picked up the menus. "It's the one thing I have to myself." 

"But you brought me here," Ardeth frowned, as she rested her elbows on the table top. "Wouldn't it no longer make it something for yourself?" 

She shrugged, "I rather you know about this place," she said. "Rick would find something to complain about it, therefore, it would ruin my mood." 

Once they placed their orders in- a grilled chicken and kale sandwich for Ardeth and a bacon cheeseburger for Lavinia- they settled in on small talk. Over drinks- water and a coke- they learned the basics of one another. He was the son of a foreign ambassador for Egypt and a the daughter of a greek shipping merchant. 

"They met while my father had a layover for three days in Turkey," Ardeth said, as they ate. "Fell in love with instantly, even though she spoke only two words of English."

"So that makes you....English and Greek?" Lavinia asked, picking up her glass for a sip. 

Ardeth shook his head, "My father is Egyptian and was born in Cairo, before his Father moved the family to London for work," he said. "My Mother is Turkish with a bit of Greek in her family." 

"Wow," Lavinia said. 

He shrugged, "What about you?" he asked. "Your family?"

Lavinia looked down at her plate, "Well, there's Rick and Grandma..." she started. "Dad died when I was a baby and Mom couldn't deal with raising two kids, so she left a couple of years later ..." 

"I'm sorry," Ardeth said, as she managed a weak smile. 

"It's alright," she offered lamely. "Our Grandparents gave us as much as they could. I just know my Dad would've been happy, knowing that his parents were able to do that for us." 

They fell into a brief silence, as they ate their meals. "So, you said you worked in Mumbai for two years, before coming back to the States," she said. "Did you go to school there?" 

Ardeth shook his head. "I did my pre-med at Oxford, before attending Colombia," he said. "Once I completed my boards and my residency, the hospital I was working at needed aid in Mumbai. Signed up and went without thinking about it." 

"What did your parents say?" 

"My mother cried almost everyday, according to my father," he said, shaking his head. "Wanted to know why her eldest wanted to up and move thousands of miles away from home." 

Lavinia smiled, "But after three months, when I was able to send pictures of my patients and the stories of their recoveries, she was at peace," he said. "She was very proud, showing off every single correspondence during family gatherings."

"You've accomplished so much," she stated. "That's pretty impressive." 

"I'm sure you've accomplished just as much," he said, earning a snort from her. "No? You've taken over a family business and from what the nurses tell me, it's quite successful. That is impressive, Lavinia." 

She shrugged, "I never went to college," she said, embarrassed. "I wanted to, but..." 

Ardeth shrugged, "That doesn't change my opinion about you at all," he said. "A lot of people don't attend college. By choice or other factors. It doesn't make you any less impressive, than someone who went to... Harvard or Yale." 

"I guess.." Lavinia said, lightly tapping her finger against the table top. 

"If you were to go, what would you study?" Ardeth asked. "I picture you as an art historian." 

Lavinia grinned, "Really?" she asked, surprised, as he nodded. 

Ardeth sat back and rested one arm along the back of his seat. "I see you standing in front of a huge painting," he started, waving his hand through the air. "But instead of giving facts, you tell a story about this painting. Real or not in regards to why the painter created this masterpiece, you tell the story to visitors and they take it home with them and tell their friends and families about it because it touched them in such a way.. that a tour book wouldn't." 

"You're right about one part," she said. "History. I was always good at History and English in high school. My dream, before taking over the shop, was to write history books. Fiction and non-fiction ones. But over the years.... just haven't had the time to write anything." 

"No time or no muse?" Ardeth asked, resting his elbows on the table. 

She sighed, resting her chin on her hand. "No muse," she finally said, moving to press the growing smile against her hand. 

Ardeth chuckled, "Maybe you'll find a muse sooner than you'd think," he said. 

It was at that moment, that Lavinia O'Connell began to fall for Ardeth Bay. 

.......................

"What's this gossip going on that you were out with the new guy?" Evelyn asked. "Your flower girl saw you driving around town yesterday with him in your car!" 

Lavinia groaned, pulling the quilt up to her shoulders. "Evie, please don't start," she begged. 

"Mummmmyyyyyyy!" Alex whined, as tugged on her jeans. "I'm hungryyyy!" 

"Aunt Vinnie bought your favorite cookies," Lavinia said, looking to her nephew. "Mummy, could you get the cookies from the cabinet near the sink? And I think I have some little water bottles that you love so much." 

The boy squealed, as Evelyn quickly went to get her son a snack. "If you're a really good boy, I'll let you have an ice pop after lunch," Lavinia said, as Alex stood by the couch. "Okay?" 

He nodded, "Kay!" he squeaked, giggling as Lavinia leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Wuv you!" 

"I love you too, munchkin!" she smiled, as Evelyn returned with the cookies and a water bottle. "Here we go, my love," Evelyn said. "Let's go set you up with some cartoons! Mummy and Aunt Vinnie need to talk." 

Collecting his backpack of toys, Alex waved at his aunt, before following Evelyn into the spare bedroom that was currently a playroom and office all in one. "Now, be a good boy and don't make a mess," she heard Evelyn say, as the opening to one of his many shows started. "And don't touch Aunt Vinnie's things, okay? You have to come and ask first." 

Once he was situated on the sofa, cookies and bottle nearby, Evelyn made her way back into the living room and sat down on the other end of the couch. "Okay," she sighed, toeing off her shoes. "Spill." 

"We hung out," Lavinia shrugged. "No big deal." 

"Oh bloody hell," Evelyn muttered, rolling her eyes. "The look on your face tells me otherwise." 

Lavinia sighed, "Okay, so I showed him around town and we had lunch," Lavinia said. "It was fun." 

The older woman stared at her, "He's a nice guy," Lavinia continued. "Smart and polite." 

"Did you sleep with him?" 

"EVIE!" 

The Brit snorted, "Either you did or you didn't," she shrugged. "Either way, I know sex has something to do with this entire equation." 

Shaking her head, Lavinia nudged Evelyn with her foot. "Must you?" she scoffed. "God, I go out with a guy and suddenly I've slept with him on the first d-" she quickly shut her mouth.

"Oooooooh! Evelyn squealed. "It  _was_ a date!" 

"No, it wasn't!" Lavinia said, blushing. "It was a.. social gathering." 

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" she asked. "So what if it was a date, Lavinia? I'm not going to judge you if you went on a bloody date."

The younger woman sighed, "And you shouldn't have to worry about me going off the deep end or something, just because you're dating," she continued. "I want you to date. Hell, you should have a man in your life. Someone other than your brother." 

"I just worry.." Lavinia shrugged. "You know how the people in this town get, Evie." 

"Fuck them," she shrugged. "This town is so backwards in somethings, it's amazes me. They only accepted me when Daniel signed up to go overseas and we'd been married for what? Three years at that point?" 

Lavinia nodded, "I'm just worried about what Beni and his goons will do," she said. "You know how he is to people who aren't "American" and he's a pig. Ever since I turned him down for a date, he's been such a pain in the ass." 

Evelyn shook her head, "I worry about you," she admitted. "I know he's a lowly desk jockey at the sheriffs office.. but I don't trust him. Or his friends." 

"I know," Lavinia nodded. 

"But, you cannot let that stop you from being happy," Evelyn continued. "Clearly, you're smitten with this guy. Are you seeing him again?" 

She blushed and nodded, "He's coming over Saturday night to watch a movie." 

Evelyn squealed, "This is good!" she nodded. "You better tell me everything on Sunday, Lavinia. I need a general idea of when I should start putting money aside for a maid of honor's dress and a suit for Alex!" 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Several weeks had gone by, since Lavinia had her outing with Ardeth. Between that time, they spoke on the phone at all hours of the day; when she wasn't busy making huge floral arrangements and when he wasn't wrist deep in someone's chest cavity. But their hours kept at the office, made it impossible to see each other; early mornings for her and overnights for him, kept the possibility to have a normal date, impossible. While they had plans to meet at her house for a movie, real life got in the way of that; an emergency surgery that lasted way into the early morning hours, kept Ardeth from showing up. While Lavinia understood, knowing that Ardeth's job was to save lives, it was upsetting to get the text message that was sent by one of his surgical nurses. 

Along with work, Lavinia was busy worrying about Emmeline and her deteriorating health. While she was still up and kicking, there was a slow decrease in her energy, as she and Rick stopped by to check on her daily. She was dying right before their eyes, slowly and painfully, as the prescribed medications slowly stopped doing their required work. 

"She still eats and functions as someone should, despite the heart failure," Becky, the night nurse said, when Lavinia stopped by before work. "When they stop eating and have a hard time being mobile, that's when we start to worry." 

Not fully reassured by that, Lavinia continued to worry about her aging grandmother, expressing her fears to Ardeth when he did call her. Instead of speaking to her like a patient, beating around the bush, Ardeth told her point blank on what to expect. 

" _I don't mean to sound....unemotional about this,"_ he said, after listing what she could expect. " _It will be hard, Lavinia. For both you and your brother."_

So one rainy Saturday morning, Lavinia spent the day in her house, with all the curtains drawn shut and buried under the blankets in bed. On her lap, she held a copy of  _Gray's Anatomy,_ that she had requested from another library a few days previously. She read about the heart, reading about all the valves, the parts and everything that made the heart work. Nothing made sense to her, the big medical words that she couldn't even pronounce, stared blankly back at her. When her eyes began to burn, Lavinia tossed the book to the side and laid back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. 

On top of the comforter, her phone began to ring, startling her out of her thoughts. Grabbing it, Lavinia smiled and saw that it was a facetime call and not a regular voice one. Answering, she was greeted by the sight of Ardeth, wearing his surgical scrubs and cap. 

"Let me guess," Lavinia grinned. "You wanted my advice on how to perform a hernia repair?" 

"That's a completely different part of the body," Ardeth said, as she giggled. "I take it you've been watching fictional hospital dramas?" 

She shrugged, "guilty,' she admitted, sitting up against the headboard. "Are you heading into surgery?" 

He nodded, "In a little bit," he said, as she fixed the pillows next to her. "The nurse is going through the final paperwork and prep, before they move the patient to the OR." 

"Shouldn't you be," she started, moving to prop the phone up on the pillows, before laying back down. "Scrubbing in? Putting on that fancy, blue paper gown over your scrubs?" 

"Not until I get there," Ardeth reminded her. "What are you still doing in bed? It's early." 

Lavinia frowned, "It's Saturday," she stated. "I don't work on Saturday's, therefore, I spend my mornings in my bed. Especially when it's a torrential downpour outside." 

Ardeth nodded, "Well, I was calling to see if you wanted to get together this afternoon?" he asked. "I'm only doing this one surgery today, and my residents are taking the others for the remainder of the day." 

"Really?" Lavinia asked, perking up a bit. "You.. you actually have a few hours that don't require hospital scrubs?" 

He chuckled, "I do," he nodded. "I could pick up some lunch on the way to your place? We could stay in if it continues to rain like this." 

"Sure!" Lavinia nodded. "I'll clean up a bit and you can call me when you're leaving the hospital," she said. 

"I will call you after my patient is stable in their room," Ardeth said, as the flurry of chatter started up on the other end. "I must go now, Lavinia. I have to scrub in." 

Saying their goodbyes, Lavinia watched as the call ended, sending her back to the main screen of her phone. With a happy sigh and smile, Lavinia kicked the blankets up and off her body, and jumped out of bed. Not knowing how long it would take for Ardeth to perform his surgery, change and come over, Lavinia went to work quickly. 

 

........................

They settled on pizza; a decision they both came to quickly, when Ardeth arrived at her house. By then, it was practically a hurricane outside; falling tree branches and her neighbor's garbage can rolling down the street. 

"Luckily it was the one place that was open," Ardeth said, as Lavinia returned with towels. "Do shops usually close down during rainstorms?" 

"Not usually," she admitted, as he ran the towel through his hair. "I might have some clothes you can change into. My brother usually keeps things in the spare room, when he crashes here after a night at the bar." 

Ardeth nodded, "thank you," he said, as Lavinia smiled at him. "Just tell me where to go and I will change." 

Giving him directions to the guest room and bathroom, Lavinia watched as he made his way out of the kitchen, leaving her alone to process her thoughts. She was alone, in her own house, with the man who consumed her every thought and dream since the day they met. As much as she wanted to grab her phone and text Evelyn the news, she didn't. They weren't "dating", having only spent one whole day together, several weeks previously. Though, they did talk and text nearly every single day since. 

Moving to grab plates and cups, Lavinia went to the table and opened the box of pizza. Cutting the slices again with a knife, she went to collect the various toppings she had from the refrigerator and the cabinet. 

"I didn't realize how much taller your brother was," Ardeth said, when he returned a few minutes later; dressed in a pair of track pants and a long sleeved shirt. 

"He puffs out his chest," Lavinia shrugged. "Rick likes to thing he's the big man on campus. But little does everyone know, he cries during Disney movies and the entire length of  _Gone With the Wind."_

He chuckled, walking further into the kitchen to stand before her. "He expected Miss O'Hara to end up with Butler in the end?" he asked, as she laughed. 

Lavinia shook her head, "He actually hoped that Scarlett would end up with Ashley," she sighed. "You can't tell him anything different, for he will always believe that Ashley was the better man for her." 

"I've only seen the movie once," Ardeth shrugged. "So I couldn't form an opinion on which suitor was the better." 

Handing him a paper plate, Lavinia shook her head. "I only watch it when it's on cable," she said, pulling slice out of the box. "Or if there's nothing else for me to watch, I'll put the DVD in and crash on the sofa." 

Grabbing water from the pitcher in the refrigerator, they took their food into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "It's okay," Lavinia giggled, taking note of Ardeth's discomfort to eating on the couch. "Usually, after a long day of work, I'm too tired and sore to sit on a hard chair. Between the standing, lifting and squatting, I NEED the sofa." 

"I do not want to ruin your sofa," he said, placing his glass down on the coffee table. 

"I have cleaner," she shrugged. "Really, it's not that big of a deal. It's not like I have a lot of people coming and spending a decent amount of time here anyways." 

They ate and conversed, talking about work and how their week had been in-between. The two weddings Lavinia had to work on and Ardeth's slow and painful unpacking process, were the big topics of discussion. By then, the empty plates and cups sat on the coffee table, while they sat curled up on opposite ends of the couch. The rain continued to fall outside, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon, but neither of them cared. 

"So, I was talking to one of my nurses," Ardeth began, as Lavinia nodded slowly. "I asked if she knew of any places I could take a woman out to for a date..." 

"Oh really?" Lavinia asked, blushing. "And what did this nurse say?" 

Ardeth chuckled, "She told me of several places that would be suitable for a first date," he answered. "But I will not tell you what they are." 

Lavinia nodded, "You sure you'll be able to go on a date?" she asked. "Last time we made plans and someone's heart exploded." 

"It didn't "explode," Ardeth stated. "It was an aortic dissection. Nothing close to an explosion." 

She sighed, "And yes, I will be able to take you out on a date this time," he continued. "Because I am off Friday night." 

"How did you manage that?" 

Ardeth shrugged, "Convinced my cardio resident to switch his Friday morning shift with my overnight." 

When he finally left, long after the rain ended and the pizza box sat empty in the trash bin, Lavinia fell back into bed; her hands pressed against her rapidly beating heart, as she fought the nagging idea that it had all been a dream. 

................................

"I don't know what to do, Evie!" Lavinia cried, as her friend sat across from her at the kitchen table. "I don't want to get my hopes up, but this feels different!" 

Evelyn looked up from the pile of essays in front of her, her glasses askew and a disgruntled look on her face. "So what do you want  _me_ to do about it?" she asked, as Lavinia sighed. "Call him and tell him to keep his mitts off of you, until he's sure that this will become a relationship?" 

Lavinia rolled her eyes, "Well? What can I do, Lavinia?" Evelyn exclaimed. "I can't do everything for you, you know. And if I could, it would have to go at the end of my list; after grading these rubbish essays, making sure Alex doesn't wet his bed every night and keeping my dead husband's mother from coming here to take over my life and home." 

"I'm sorry," Lavinia said quietly, knowing that her one issue with her love life, was nothing compared to Evelyn's life. 

The woman sighed, "No, I'm sorry,' she said, pulling her glasses off. "Tell me what's wrong." 

"But.. your essays." 

"I already know that they'll all be F's, with three A's," Evelyn shrugged. "Three out of thirty students actually give a bloody fuck about what I say, three times a week. But whatever, it's their parents that are paying for my class and contributing to my salary." 

With Alex down for a nap, they had plenty of time to talk with an open time frame. And talk is what they did.

"I think you should go with an open mind, little expectations and don't rush it," Evelyn said, shrugging. "Let him suggest to go out again, when he brings you home. And to call you." 

"Ugh, I hate that," Lavinia huffed, slouching down in her seat. 

Evelyn rolled her eyes and continued, "Don't expect to get laid either," she warned. "Nothing is more unattractive than a woman acting like a tart on their first date." 

"I would NEVER!" Lavinia gasped, shaking her head. "Even though I'd like to jump his bones." 

"Let him explore your anatomy," Evelyn snickered. "See if he get get that heart rate up, along with other things." 

Lavinia rolled her eyes and groaned, "You always do that, Evie!" she cried, shaking her head. "Always ruining things with your tartness." 

Evelyn giggled, "Just be you," she finally said. "If you can do that, you'll be fine." 

"Okay," Lavinia nodded, looking down at the cup of now cold tea, resting between her hands. 

"Besides," Evelyn half-shrugged. "From the way you talk about him, seems like he's already smitten with you." 

She looked up at her friend, who gave her a knowing smile. "And by the looks of it," Evelyn continued. "You are too." 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Friday night came quickly, as Lavinia spent the week fretting over what to wear and where Ardeth would be taking her. Leaving the shop early, Lavinia rushed home and ripped apart her closet, searching for something suitable to wear; an earlier phone conversation with Ardeth only gave her the clue that she would wear something "nice," and "nothing over the top." By a quarter to seven, Lavinia was dressed, with her hair done and makeup nearly flawless. She had made sure to shave her legs, getting every prickly stray hair, before she even stepped out of the shower. 

Selecting a simple, dark blue knee length dress, Lavinia matched it with a pair of black heels. Her long brown hair was set in loose waves down her back, while her makeup was minimal-save for the bit of red that covered her lips. When the doorbell went off at seven on the dot, Lavinia quickly checked her appearance in the hall mirror, before twisting the locks on the door. Standing on her doorstep, dressed in a casual dark button down shirt and black pants, Ardeth held a small bouquet of flowers in one hand. 

"Hi," Lavinia smiled, as she unlocked the screen door, pushing it open for him to come in. 

He stepped into the front hall, the door closing behind him with a click. "Hello," he smiled in return, as they stood before one another. "These are for you." 

Lavinia took the bouquet of white stargazer lilies with mixed greens, tucking her nose into them, breathing in the scent. "They're lovely," she said, touching the petals lightly. "Thank you." 

"I wasn't sure which flowers were your favorite," Ardeth said, as he followed her into the kitchen. "Then I began to wonder if you would've preferred something other than flowers, since you're around them all day." 

"Ardeth, flowers are fine," she laughed, taking a vase off the counter to bring to the sink. "And stargazer lilies happen to be my favorite... along with peonies and gardenias." 

Filling the vase with water, Lavinia unwrapped the flowers and carefully placed them in, rearranging the stems to her liking. She then brought it over to the kitchen table and placed it down in the middle. "There," she smiled. 

Then, she turned to look at him. "So, am I dressed appropriately for this mystery place that you won't tell me?" she asked, gesturing to herself. 

Ardeth allowed himself to get a good look at her, his eyes traveling from head to toe; they hit every spot of her, taking how the dress was cut to mold against her body. "You are," he confirmed, as she blushed. "Shall we go?" 

...................

The colorful lights and the live mariachi band, were a far cry from the simple dinner that Ardeth had planned. Driving twenty minutes outside of Hamunaptra, they were both surprised and puzzled to find one of the nicer restaurants closed; Ardeth, because he made a reservation and Lavinia due to it being one of the most upscale places in a thirty-mile radius. As they sat in the car, debating on what to do next, Lavinia became a human GPS, dictating where to go. When they pulled up at the place, lively and advertising their "two for one beers", Lavinia insisted that it would be fine. 

"I love that you wanted to take me somewhere really nice," she said, as they walked through the parking lot. "There's always next time for candlelight dinners."

They were seated a table in the back, away from the band in the other room. Given menu's, the waitress left them to look them through, before disappearing into the crowd. 

"The nurses at work never mentioned this place," Ardeth noted, as she looked at the two sided menu. "Do you come here often?" 

"Every Friday or Saturday night with my friend, Evelyn," Lavinia nodded. "And usually we have her son with her, unless she can get a sitter." 

He nodded, glancing down at the menu. "Have you... ever had Mexican food before?" Lavinia asked, worrying for a moment that he was either a vegetarian or a picky eater. 

"Of course," Ardeth nodded. 

Lavinia nodded, "Okay," she said, looking away. It had become slightly awkward, as they sat across from one another at the table; the band playing in the other room, while the crowd at the bar in front, watched a sporting event. 

After five minutes, the menus were discarded to the side, as the waitress came back to take their orders. It took two trips- one to drop the orders in the kitchen and another to bring out their drinks- before they were alone again. 

"Did... did you have a good day at work?" Lavinia asked, running her thumb against the coaster of her drink. 

"It was slow," he shrugged. "But I was happy to leave at five and to see you." 

Picking up her drink, Lavinia blushed as she took a long sip, before setting the glass back down on the soaked coaster. "I'm glad to see you again," she nodded, before wincing. "Oh god, that sounded weird.." 

Ardeth chuckled, "I am happy to hear that you are glad to see me again," he said. 

While they waited for their food, they conversed about their week and their plans for the weekend. A twelve hour shift for him on Saturday and babysitting duties for her, as Alex would be spending the weekend at her place while Evelyn went to a conference out of town. 

"It's not so bad," Lavinia shrugged, as they tucked into their food. "He's going to be four in the spring and he sleeps through the night now. Usually we just stay in, watch cartoons that his mother frowns upon and eat." 

"Does he always stay with you when she's away?" Ardeth asked, as she bit into a tortilla chip. 

Lavinia nodded, "It's only me she has, when it comes to out of town conferences," she said. "His father passed away before he was born and her family is still in England." 

Ardeth noticed that it was a touchy subject for her to talk about, as her face changed emotion. "You're a good friend," he nodded. "I don't know anyone who would watch a child that is not theirs for an entire weekend." 

Once they were finished eating, they sat back and loosened up, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Lavinia swayed in her seat to the beat of the music, giggling, while Ardeth watched her with a smile on his own face. After two hours, they paid and got up, making their way through the restaurant and out to the car. The drive back to her house seemed all to quick, as Ardeth parked against the curb. Slowly, they got out of the car, meeting around at the end of the driveway, before making their way up to the front steps and to the door. 

"I had a good time tonight," Lavinia said, as they stood outside her front door. "Even though we had a change in plans.." 

"As did I," he said, stepping closer to her. "Can I see you again?" 

She nodded, "I'd like that very much," she nearly whispered. "That's if you wanted to..you know.. call on me." She shook her head quickly, wincing at her choice of words. "I mean.. If you wanted to go out again. Either go out or come over for a movie.. or something." 

Ardeth silenced her babbling with a kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist, as he pulled her close. Lavinia felt herself relax, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, as she kissed him back. When she pulled back, her lipstick was slightly smeared and her hair was in a disarray. 

"I'd invite you in for coffee," she said, breathless. "But you have an early start to your day." 

"Coffee would be unwise," he nodded, as she laughed in agreement. "Maybe another night? When I don't have a wake up call that's before dawn." 

Lavinia giggled, "Looking forward to it," she said, before digging her keys out of her bag. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?" 

He nodded, watching as she pulled the screen door open to unlock the second. Once it was open, Lavinia stepped in to flip on the hall light, tossing her bag and keys onto the table near the door. She then stepped back outside onto the porch and kissed him again, not wanting to let him go so quickly; if at all. 

"Okay, okay," she said, stepping back. "I'll let you go. I don't want to be the reason why you're downing cup after cup of coffee before surgeries." 

"I'll call you tomorrow," Ardeth said, as he started down the steps. "Sleep well, Lavinia." 

Watching as he got into his car, Lavinia waved when he pulled away from the curb; the car heading down to the end of her block, before turning at the corner and disappearing from her sight. Going back into the house, Lavinia locked up and headed down the hallway to her bedroom, kicking off her heels and removing her bra and dress. Pulling a shirt over her head, Lavinia climbed into bed and unlocked her phone, opening her messages to send a new one out to Evie. 

_I think I'm going to marry him._

_.........................._

The next morning, Evelyn found herself at Rick's auto shop, waiting for the diagnosis of her car. Alex sat quietly in the waiting area, cuddling with his stuff bear, while Evelyn prayed that it was nothing major. She only made so much to keep the house and food on the table, despite the monthly check that came in the mail; the perks of being a war widow she guessed, as the check paid to keep her rapidly growing son fed and dressed. 

"Evelyn," Rick greeted, as he came in from the garage. "I guess you're here about the car?" 

"Why else would I be here?" she asked, as he walked over to her. "How bad is it?" 

Rick sighed, "Your transmission is on it's last leg," he said, earning a groan from her. "So basically, you're driving a ticking time bomb." 

Evelyn gritted her teeth, "Great," she shook her head. "Just...  _great!_ How much is it to get it replaced?" 

"Well... it can go anywhere between four to eight grand," he said, as the English woman paled. "Or if you decided to get a new car." 

"I can't... I can't afford either option," Evelyn shook her head, feeling her eyes tear up. "Oh god, why!" 

She collapsed into the empty chair next to Alex, dropping her face into her hands. Rick sat down next to her, unsure if she would welcome a gentle hand on her back or the "it's going to be fine," speech. 

"You know, I can fix it for you without you having to shell out all that money," he started, as Evelyn quickly looked up at him. 

"What's your price?" she asked, as he paused before continuing. "If you could do that for me, I would be forever grateful, Rick. Truly." 

Rick shrugged, "I.. It wouldn't cost you that much," he said, as she nodded slowly. 

"Well, how much then?" Evelyn asked. "Make an estimate and let me see if I can get the funds together for a downpayment before you go and rip the car apart." 

"Dinner." 

Evelyn blinked, "What?" she asked, frowning. 

Rick cleared his throat, "Have dinner with me," he said. "This Friday." 

"Y-you want a date?" Evelyn asked, as Rick nodded. "I am not paying you with... sexual favors to fix my car!" 

"That's not what I'm asking!" Rick exclaimed, as she scowled at him. "I just want you to come over to my house and have dinner with me. Bring Alex if you really think I just want to get into your pants, Evie." 

Alex perked up at the sound of his name, "Dinner?" he asked, moving to look over at the man. "You cook for me?" 

Rick chuckled, "Anything you want, buddy," he nodded, as the little boy giggled. "What do you say, Mom? Want to have dinner with us?" 

Evelyn looked between the man before her and her son, who nodded furiously, before sighing. "Okay," she gave in. "We'd love to have dinner with you this Friday night." 

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" Rick asked, as Evelyn stood up from her chair. "I have to place the order in anyway for a new transmission, which won't be here until Monday afternoon.. Tuesday the latest." 

"I was going to go food shopping, but I'll just ask Lavinia if she can take us up to the store," she shrugged, picking Alex up from the chair. 

But Rick shook his head, "Nonsense," he said, standing up. "I can take you guys." 

She was about to protest when he stopped her, "Evie, I'm taking you up to the store. Don't fight me on it and let me just... take you," he said. "Besides, Lavinia's probably sound asleep at this hour. I don't think she's been up before eight on a Saturday in years." 

"Well, if it's not too much trouble," Evelyn nodded, as he grabbed the keys to his truck from the counter. "It shouldn't take long." 

"Nonsense," Rick waved to her, before shouting out to the boys in the garage. "A little time out of here is actually a good thing," he said, as they headed out of the shop. "All those fumes get to ya after a while."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"It's alright, Alex," Lavinia said, for the hundredth time, as the thunder cracked. "You're safe here with me." 

"I want Mommmmmmyyyyy!" the little boy cried, as he was carried back and forth down the hallway. "Mommy! Mommy!" 

It was a quarter to one and Lavinia woke from a sound sleep, as the thunder began, sending Alex into a fit. With Evelyn two hours away, sitting in a hotel for her conference the next day, there was no possible way to get the woman back to Hamunaptra before the storm was over. 

"How about we put some music on?" Lavinia suggested, heading towards her room. "We can make it really loud and you wont hear a thing outside!" 

Just as she was about to grab her phone off the dresser, the doorbell went off, making her pause in her steps. Frowning, she slowly made her way down the hallway and out towards the front door. A few seconds later, her phone buzzed in her hand, signaling that she had a text message. 

" _Are you home? I'm at the door."_

Quickly, Lavinia unlocked the front door and pulled it open, relived and surprised to see Ardeth standing on the porch. "What are you doing here?" she asked, pushing the screen door open for him. "I thought you were at the hospital all night?" 

"They let me go early," he said, stepping into the house. "Something about overtime? I was ready to protest, but then I saw how bad it was outside and figured you could use some company?" 

"What I could really use is this storm stopping it's racket!" she huffed, as he closed the door behind him. "Alex has been crying non-stop for his mother since the first thunder roll cracked." 

He frowned, "How about I try?" he asked, as Alex continued to cry. 

Hesitating, Lavinia nodded and lifted the boy up and away from her side. "Alex? Would you like to meet my friend?" she asked, as the boy grabbed at her shirt. "He's a heart doctor at the big hospital in town. Maybe you can tell him about the superhero toy Mr. Rick bought you at the grocery store?" 

"M-my toy." Alex hiccuped, as Ardeth gently took the boy from her. "Spi-spider man." 

"Wow," Ardeth said, as Alex turned to look at him. 'Spider-Man is one of the best superheroes, isn't he?" 

Lavinia shot him a look of thanks, before heading into the kitchen. "I'll put on some water for tea and hot chocolate," she said, turning the light on. "You can take him into the living room if you want. Just keep him talking about superheroes or whatever he wants to talk about. He might ask you twenty questions, since the only male companions he's seen me with is either Rick or Evie's brother." 

As she puttered around in the kitchen, Ardeth took Alex to the sofa and sat down. "You fix hearts?" Alex sniffled, as he sat on Ardeth's lap. 

"I do,' he nodded, as the boy rubbed his red and wet eye with a closed fist. "I also look at pictures of them and make sure they're healthy," he said. 

"Mommy says the hospital is where they fix brains," Alex stated, surprising the man. "Have you seen a real brain before?" 

Unsure of how to answer the question, Ardeth just nodded, making the boy gasp. "But it was a long time ago," he quickly said, as he snuggled closer to him. "H..how old are you?" 

"This many," Alex said, holding up three fingers. "Mommy reads to me." 

"I see," Ardeth noted, as Lavinia came in with two cups in her hand. 

"I only had Earl Gray," she said, handing him a cup. "I don't really stock up on anything for tea and coffee, so it was either this or hot coco." 

She sat down next to him, setting the cup for Alex on the coffee table. "Come here you," she said, taking the boy onto her own lap. "Let Ardeth drink his tea." 

Taking a slow and small sip from the hot mug, Ardeth placed it onto the coffee table and sat back on the sofa. "For three, he asks very good questions," he said, as the boy snuggled against Lavinia's chest. 

"A quality that came from both his parents," she giggled, as Alex yawned. "Though, I'm not sure where he got the fear of thunder from. His father used to run around the football field during them and Evelyn sleeps right through them sometimes." 

"It rains here,' Ardeth said, leaning back against the couch cushions. "A lot." 

Lavinia nodded, "That's how it is during the fall," she said, as he crossed his feet at the ankles. "Then we'll go right from rain to snow, and it'll be below freezing by the first week of November." 

"Snow I don't mind much," Ardeth said. "It snows in New York." 

"This isn't like New York," Lavinia laughed. "You'll be lucky to get out of your driveway, let alone down the block, when a blizzard comes. We only have two plows and enough sand and salt to recover from the first storm, before another hits. Our town is pretty cheap when it comes to buying snow removal equipment." 

For the next hour, they made small talk, as the thunder thinned out and the rain picked up. By a quarter to two, Alex was fast asleep and snoring against her throat, clutching her night shirt with his tiny hands. 

"Let me put him down in his bed," she whispered, as she struggled to get up. "Before he wakes up and stays up all night." 

Standing, Ardeth helped her up and watched as she quickly made her way towards the stairs, taking them slowly as she held the boy. Returning less than five minutes later, Lavinia plopped down on the sofa next to him and let out a tired sigh. 

"I thought he'd never go back to sleep," she admitted, pulling her legs up and under her. "I was afraid that I would have to call Evie and have her come back to get him." 

She then scooted closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder, "So, what made you come here?" she asked, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Not that I'm not happy to see you. I'm just surprised that you came here after a long day at work." 

"The storm was bad," Ardeth said. "And I wanted to make sure you were alright." 

Lavinia nodded slowly, waiting for him to tell her the real reason, which he did. "Okay," he chuckled. "I missed you and I wanted to see you." 

"That sounds more believable," she giggled, turning to look up at him. "I missed you too. Even though I saw you last night." 

After his day shift, Ardeth stopped by before heading home to see her, spending two hours with her in the kitchen. When he left, his scrubs a bit wrinkled and his hair was in a disarray before he fixed it. 

"Well, I hope you didn't come here, expecting a late night booty call," Lavinia teased. 

"I am very polite with women," Ardeth gasped in mock outrage, making her laugh. "Besides, you are babysitting your friend's child. It would be unwise to start something and have to stop, if he were to wake up or walk in." 

Lavinia nodded, "Besides, I believe more dates and getting to know one another is needed, before we have a.. booty call is it?" 

She blushed, "A proper gentleman," she murmured. "Well, if you want to stay the night.. we could share the same bed. As long as you can control yourself, that is." 

"I could sleep on the couch," Ardeth shrugged. "Or the guest room." 

"The couch will leave you with a sore back and Alex has the guest room," Lavinia said, biting her bottom lip. "Or I could sleep out here and you can take my bed." 

Ardeth shook his head, "And leave you with a sore back?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair. "It's decided. We'll share the bed." 

.......................

Sending him off with an extra change of clothes, thanks to Rick's stockpile of clothes in the guest room closet, Lavinia quickly ran into her room and fixed up the bed. Ducking into the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and fixed her hair, before stepping out into her room. When she set her phone back on the charger, Ardeth stepping into her bedroom, closing the door halfway behind him. Setting his folded up scrubs onto the chair near the window, he placed his phone onto the other nightstand. 

"Do you want me to turn the heat up?" Lavinia asked, as they pulled the blankets down on the bed. "Sometimes, it gets a little chilly in here." 

"I'll be fine," he said, as they both climbed onto the bed. "If you want to turn the heat up for yourself I have no problem with it." 

Forgoing the trip down the hall to put the heat up, Lavinia slid down under the blankets and pushed the pillows into position. Ardeth did the same, before laying down on his side, facing her, as she reached up to turn the lamp off. The room plunged into darkness, save for the few flashes of lightning outside, as she laid down next to him. Tense, Lavinia stared up at the ceiling, not moving a muscle. She was lost in her thoughts, when Ardeth carefully and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist; his hand resting against her hip. 

"Is this alright?" he asked quietly, as her body trembled underneath his touch. "Are you cold?" 

Lavinia rolled over to face him, his hand still on her hip. "I'm fine," she said, her voice squeaking.

Slowly, Ardeth moved his hand from her hip to her back, running it up and down her back slowly. The motion soothed Lavinia, as she scooted closer to him, until her head was nestled just under his chin. 

"I'm sorry if I am invading your personal space," she murmured, dozing into what would become a deep sleep. "If you need to, you can push me off. I won't take offense if you did." 

But Ardeth chuckled, kissing the top of her head, as he continued to rub her back. He reached down and pulled the blankets up to cover both her and himself, before tucking his other arm under her head. "Go to sleep, Lavinia," he said gently, as she shifted her head against his chest. 

.......................

The next morning, Lavinia awoke to kisses and the smell of food, as she was pulled out of a deep slumber. The blankets were up to her nose and she was warm and stated, as someone pecked at her forehead. Groaning, she opened her eyes and blinked furiously as the morning sun shone through her open curtains. Curtains that had never been opened, in the years that they were placed over the window. Her eyes then shifted away from the windows to search for the source of the pecking, until they settled upon the man that sat on the bed next to her. 

"I thought you'd never wake," Ardeth teased, as she pushed the blankets away from her face. "I've made breakfast. Alex is at the table already and I have a feeling that if we don't hurry, there won't be much left for us to eat." 

"You cooked?" Lavinia asked, before clearing her throat. "I had food that was edible for cooking and eating?" 

Ardeth nodded, "Freshen up and there will be a plate waiting for you," he said, leaning down to kiss her. "Tea or coffee?" 

Lavinia pushed the blankets off and swung her feet over the side of the bed. "Coffee," she yawned, as she headed towards the bathroom. "It's in the cabinet above the toaster, on the second shelf." 

Using the toilet and brushing her teeth, Lavinia made her way down to the kitchen, smiling at the sight before her. Alex sat at the table, munching away on what looked like bacon, while Ardeth stood at the stove with a spatula in his hand. They were in the middle of a conversation about suitable breakfast solutions, when Ardeth looked over at her and smiled. Alex turned in his chair and squealed, waving at his Aunt. 

"Food!" he cried, pointing to the plates on the table. "Aunt Vinnie, food!" 

"I can see that," Lavinia giggled, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Alex." 

The boy giggled, as Lavinia made her way over to Ardeth. "I can't believe you're in my kitchen," she said, wrapping her arm around his waist. "And cooking breakfast for us." 

"Has no one ever made you breakfast before?" he asked, frowning. "Besides your Grandmother that is?" 

Lavinia shook her head, "Then there is a first for many things,' Ardeth concluded, as the eggs in the pan sizzled. "I wasn't sure how you wanted your coffee, so I left it in the pot." 

Moving to the coffee machine on the other counter, Lavinia poured herself a cup of coffee, before moving to scoop a spoonful of sugar into her cup. Stirring the drink, she leaned against the counter next to the stove and took a sip. 

"Do you have to be at the hospital soon?" she asked, as Ardeth turned the burner off. 

"I was told by my boss to take the day off," he said, grabbing the empty plate on the counter behind her. "I have my residents working my cases today." 

She was surprised, "I thought you were the head of the cardiology department?" she asked. "Couldn't you overrule your boss's orders anyway?" 

"Do you want to get rid of me that quickly?" Ardeth teased, leaning in for a kiss. "I could go if you wish." 

Lavinia giggled, "You're not leaving," she said, giving him a kiss. "It's just.. I promised to take Alex to a farm today. To pick out pumpkins." 

"Pumbbbbkins!" the little boy crooned, as he ate at the table. 

"How ironic," Ardeth said, turning to fully face Lavinia. "I'm in need for some pumpkins for my front steps. Otherwise, the children won't come by on Halloween to buy all the candy I was planning to purchase." 

He then looked over at Alex. "How about it, Alex?" he asked, as the boy beamed at him. "Would you permit me to come with you and your Aunt to pick out pumpkins today?" 

Alex nodded, giggling into his hand, which made Ardeth chuckle. "I just need to go home and change," he said, looking back at the young woman next to him. "But it seems that Alex has spoken." 

..........................

"You had a man over your house, while my son was there?" 

Lavinia looked up from the order forms she had been filling out, "What?" she frowned, before turning her attention back to the papers. 

Evelyn stepped up to the counter, reaching over to yank the pen out of her hand. "Evie!" Lavinia yelled, as the woman glared at her. "What's gotten into you?!" 

"The fact that you had your boyfriend over at your home!" she snapped. "I cannot believe you two had sex, while he was sleeping in the room next to yours!" 

"We didn't have sex!" Lavinia exclaimed, as her friend glared. "He stopped by Sunday night during the storm and I invited him to spend the night. All we did was share a bed, Evie." 

The woman scoffed, "Honestly, do you really think I'm that kind of person?" Lavinia asked, surprised and hurt at her friend's behavior. "I wouldn't invite a man over to my house to have sex with him. With Alex present or not." 

Evelyn folded her arms across her chest, eyebrows raised. "So you just shared a bed?" she asked, staring Lavinia down. "And nothing remotely sexual happened between you two?" 

"I mean, there was kissing, but that was as far as we went," Lavinia shrugged. "Evelyn, I like him too much to take it to the next level like that. I mean, shit, I'm still getting used to the fact that a man actually likes me and wants to get to know me as a person." 

Sighing, Evelyn dropped her arms to her side and leaned against the counter. "I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. "It's just.. Alex was talking about his Auntie Vinnie and the guy who fixes hearts, kissing and taking him to get pumpkins." 

"Alex got a kick out of the carving," Lavinia said, smiling. 

"I knew there was no way a three and a half year old could do that," Evelyn shook her head. "Let alone you." 

Lavinia nodded, "So, you really like this guy," Evelyn said, as her friend blushed. "Enough that you think you're going to marry him one day?" 

"He probably doesn't feel the same way as I do," Lavinia shrugged, trying to brush it off. "But.. it's nice to have someone who wants to spend time with you." 

Evelyn sighed, "Darling, if he willingly went with you and your nephew to pick out pumpkins, than he's definitely into you," she said. "Christ knows I hate doing the pumpkin picking thing. All those crazed parents, pushing and shoving to get their children the "best" pumpkin possible. And for what, may I ask? It's going to rot anyway." 

"You sound like Rick," Lavinia noted, shaking her head. "By the way, have you confirmed your upcoming date with him?" 

"He told you?!" Evelyn gasped, as Lavinia nodded slowly. 

"Why wouldn't he?" Lavinia asked, frowning. "Evie, I don't care if you have dinner with him. But if he tries to take advantage of you or insults you, I will beat him senseless. And if he serves you pizza and beer, Grandma will kill him." 

Evelyn laughed, "How's she doing?" she asked, watching as Lavinia's smile dimmed at bit. 

"She's doing as well as anyone with heart failure would be doing," Lavinia shrugged. "The doctor believes that by Christmas, we'll be saying goodbye to her." 

"Bastard," Evelyn scoffed. "Why don't you bring Ardeth by to see her? I mean, he's a fancy heart doctor specialist." 

Lavinia laughed, "I can't just have him check my grandmother out," she said. "She's not his patient." 

Poking the dead plant that sat on the counter, Evelyn shrugged. "If he's as handsome as you say, maybe it'll cheer her up," she said. "Lord knows I'd want to see a hot piece at the end of my life." 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Taking up Evelyn's idea, Lavinia invited Ardeth to come with her to visit Emmeline, a week after their date. With a bag of groceries in one hand, Lavinia held onto Ardeth's with the other, as they walked up the walkway to the front door. 

"Hopefully she's in a good mood today," Lavinia said, as Ardeth took the bag from her so she could retrieve her keys. "One of the nurses said she was a bit moody yesterday." 

"Could be a reaction to her medication," Ardeth nodded, as she unlocked the front door. "Sometimes, mood swings are possible. But at her age, they shouldn't be too severe." 

Stepping into the warm house, Ardeth shut the door behind them, and followed Lavinia down the hall. "Grandma?" she called out, as she unbuttoned her jacket. "Grandma? It's me, Lavinia!" 

Clara, the day nurse, stepped out of the living room and smiled. "Lavinia!" she greeted the younger woman. "I didn't know you were stopping by today! Emmeline didn't say anything." 

"Oh, it's a surprise," Lavinia said. "We brought some groceries over for her.. cold cults, milk, bread.. you know.." 

"She's in here," Clara said, nodding her head towards the living room. "I'll put those things away if that's alright with you." 

Handing the bag to the woman, Ardeth followed Lavinia into the other room, finding the elderly woman resting on the sofa; a quilt rested upon her lap, as she watched one of the daytime talk shows. 

"Lavinia," Emmeline smiled, surprised to see her granddaughter. "What a lovely surprise! Did you skip work just to see me?" 

"Today was my off day," Lavinia said, as she kissed her on the cheek. "You remember Ardeth, right?" 

Emmeline turned and looked at the man that stood a few feet back. "You're the fancy doctor," she noted, nodding slowly. "The one who diagnosed me with a time bomb for a ticker." 

Ardeth nodded, "That is me," he said, as Lavinia removed her jacket. "How are you feeling, Mrs. O'Connell?" 

The older woman managed a laugh, though it was short. "Please, call me Emmeline," she said, waving her had at him. "And I suppose I'm doing well, for someone with an expiration date that could appear at any moment." 

"We brought groceries," Lavinia said quickly, wanting to change the subject. "To make sandwiches. And a few things to get you through the rest of the week." 

"Anything sounds better than the slop these girls make," Emmeline sighed. "I haven't had a sandwich in weeks." 

Lavinia nodded, "I'll go make you one right now," she said, standing up. "And I'll make some tea for us as well. Ardeth, do you want a sandwich?" 

He shook his head, "Tea is fine," he said, as she nodded. 

They both watched as Lavinia stepped out of the living room, looking frazzled and upset, as Emmeline sighed. "She hasn't grasped the idea that I'm dying," she announced, startling the doctor. "She believes that the medication and the supervision will cure what I have." 

"Sometimes it's hard for us to accept that the ones we love are sick," Ardeth said, sitting down on the sofa. "Lavinia loves you very much, Emmeline. I may not know much about her childhood yet, but I know that you were a great part of it." 

The older woman nodded, "Her mother couldn't raise two children by herself," she said. "My husband and I, god rest his soul, tried so hard to make sure they had the best childhood possible." 

"I think you both did the best that you could,' Ardeth said. "Lavinia's an extraordinary young woman." 

Emmeline eyed him critically for a moment, "What are your intentions, young man?" she asked, surprising him. 

"M-my intentions?" he asked, as she nodded. "With Lavinia?" 

"Well, I would hope so," she chuckled. "I mean, I don't think she brought you over here for an out of office visit. And I may be house bound, but I do get the gossip from the outside world. Rumors are swirling that you've been dating for the last month or so." 

Ardeth nodded, "I like your granddaughter very much," he said, smiling gently as he said it. "She's beautiful and caring to those around her." 

"Does it bother you that she's not a college graduate?" Emmeline asked. 

"She could have a..PhD and it wouldn't matter to me," Ardeth shrugged. "Lavinia is smart, Emmeline. You don't need a piece of paper to tell you that." 

Emmeline nodded, "She never brought boys around, while growing up," she admitted. "But with you? I'd say she hit the jackpot or whatever girls her age call it these days. You better treat her with the respect that she deserves, young man. I may have a heart that will crap out on me soon, but I'll still take you by the ear and drag you down the street if you do anything to make her unhappy." 

"Okay," Lavinia called out, as she returned with a tray in hand. "I have a sandwich for you, Grandma. And team for the three of us, along with some carrots." 

Ardeth, still in shock by Emmeline's threat, watched as Lavinia helped the elder woman to sit up on against the sofa pillow. Patient as she could be, Lavinia helped her with the plate, setting it on another tray that went over her lap. As the woman ate, Lavinia looked around the room and noted that it needed to be dusted again. 

"I'll come by again either tomorrow or Friday after work," she said. "And I'll make sure that Rick stops by to check on all the other stuff I can't fix. We have to make sure the pipes are good and the oil burner is filled, before the first frost comes in." 

Here was a woman who tried to put on a brave face, talking as if Emmeline would make it until the end of the year, even talking about plans for the spring. But he knew and Emmeline knew, that her time was running out. Just by looking at the woman, Ardeth estimated that she would have until Thanksgiving, possibly the first week of December if she were lucky. After years of seeing the same prognosis in many patients, the cold hard truth was right before him. He only hoped, that when the time came for Emmeline's passing, that he would be there by Lavinia's side to help her through it.

..................

After their visit, they headed to his house, a few blocks away from her own home. The ground level home had changed a bit, ever since Ardeth moved in; the lawn had been neatly cut and two stray pumpkins sat on the porch steps. It was a far cry from the colorful flags and potted flowers, along with the garden accessories that covered the flower beds, when Nancy Daniel's lived there. 

"It's still a bit bare," Ardeth warned, as they stepped into the house. "I haven't had much time to paint, let alone unpack all of my things." 

Sure enough, there were several boxes in the living room, that were still full despite being opened. A leather couch occupied the room, along with two side tables, a coffee table and a flat screen television. 

"You weren't kidding when you said it was bare,' Lavinia said, looking around. "It's alright though. Decorating your home should take time, you know? A slow process of deciding how you want your comfort zone to reflect upon your tastes." 

"One of these days this place will look put together," he sighed, pulling off his jacket. "Do you want something to drink? Or something to eat? You only had tea at your grandmother's." 

She followed him into the kitchen, "I'm not really hungry," she shrugged, as he took two glasses out of the dish rack near the sink. "Water is fine though." 

Filling the glasses up, Ardeth handed one to her and watched as she slowly took a sip out of it. "You look nervous," he noted, after a few minutes. 

"Nervous?" she asked quickly, before clearing her throat. "I'm not nervous." 

"You haven't taken off your jacket," he said, nodding to her. "And, you keep looking around as if you're trying to find an exit." 

Lavinia blushed, looking down at the glass in her hand. Setting his own glass down on the counter, Ardeth crossed the room and took the glass out of her hand, setting it onto the table. "I' not a crazed serial killer," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I simply brought you here, because I figured a change of scenery would do you some good. I've been to your place, so I thought you'd like to see mine." 

She nodded, "I did..I do," she corrected herself. "Sorry, I'm a mess." 

"You're perfectly fine," Ardeth said, moving his hands to her hips. "If anyone should be nervous, it should be me." 

"You?" she laughed. "Nervous around me? You've got like... I don't know how many feet against me. I'm a little tiny thing." 

Ardeth pulled her close, "It's got nothing to do with size, my dear," he said, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. "And I know someone who's the same size as you and she's vicious." 

Lavinia nodded slowly, "Ex-girlfriend?" she asked, giving him a look of pity. 

"No," he shook his head. "My Mother." 

Her laughter ran out through the kitchen, as she wrapped her arms around him, tucking her face into his chest. The sound alone, was the sweetest thing Ardeth had heard in the longest time. 

......................

Evelyn watched as Alex ate, giggling as Rick conversed with him. They were in the middle of debating who was better: Spider-Man or Captain America; both had plausible reasons, especially when it was a three and a half year old against a man in his thirties. Evelyn hid her smile behind a glass of water, watching as Alex shook his head furiously at Rick's attempt bribe him into agreeing that Captain America was far better than Spider-Man. 

"Rick, he's a child," Evelyn said, finally putting herself between the debate. "I don't think he really understands your in depth analysis of why Captain America is better than the others." 

"It was worth a try," Rick sighed, as Alex giggled. "One day though, he'll agree with me." 

She sighed, trying to suppress an eye roll, before spearing a string bean with her fork. When both she and Alex arrived at Rick's house, Evelyn was surprised to find the place completely clean and spotless. She wondered if Lavinia exaggerated on her elder brother's inability to keep a clean home or that Rick spent a long while, cleaning up the place. Evelyn was also surprised to see that he cooked an entire meal for them; a roast and vegetables for them, and homemade baked macaroni and cheese for Alex. 

"So, how's work?" Rick asked, changing his focus onto her. "It's midterm week, right?" 

"Unfortunately," Evelyn sighed. "I'm expecting an eighty-five percent of failures this time around." 

Rick winced, "I find that hard to believe, Evie," he said. "You're a smart woman and I can't imagine you teaching a bad lecture at all." 

Evelyn sighed, "It's the youth of this country," she said. "They're more focused on their social media and their personal lives, rather than making the effort to read a book and write an essay for a class that meets twice a week." 

"This generation," Rick shook his head, trying his best to stay on Evelyn's good side. "Look, you can't expect them all to want to learn." 

She frowned, "Most of these kids take classes, just to fill their schedules..." he continued. 

"Oh, so I'm just a schedule filler?" Evelyn asked, annoyed. "Isn't that lovely." 

He quickly backtracked, "No, no," he shook his head, cursing at himself mentally. "Look, what I meant to say was that these kids take classes without a second glance, because either their parents pay for it or to get financial aid. It sucks, but that's what they do." 

Evelyn sniffed, looking down at her plate. "But I know for a fact, that I would pay all that I had to take a class or two, taught by you." 

"Aren't you charming," Evelyn shook her head. "Buttering me up for the night cap, aren't you?" 

Rick shook his head, "I might look like a tool who only cares about cars and drinks cheep beer," he started, earning a snort from Evelyn. "But I did go to college." 

This surprised Evelyn, "Yeah, I went good ol' Hamunaptra State," he said, amused at her shocked expression on her face. "Majored in business and minored in english." 

"H-how did I  _not_ know this?" Evelyn shook her head. "I've known you for years, Rick. How did I not know you were attending the same university as Daniel and I did?" 

"I went at night," he shrugged. "And I took classes early in the mornings, before heading to the garage for work." 

Evelyn cocked her head to the side, "I can see the business aspects, but literature?" she shook her head. "You've actually read books that are older than you?" 

Rick nodded, "Austen, Shakespeare, Joyce..." he listed. "I've read the entire line up that your department requires for their classes. It helped that our grandparents had a large selection of books at their house." 

"I am surprised," Evelyn nodded, picking up her glass again. "You're full of surprises." 

"Well, I have that effect on everyone," Rick said, nonchalantly. 

Alex licked his fork, "'Prise," he nodded, digging the fork back into his helping of macaroni and cheese. "Auntie Vinnie "prise." 

Quickly glancing between her son and Rick, Evelyn prayed that Rick wouldn't ask Alex to elaborate on his declaration. But like all curious people do, he did ask. 

"Auntie Vinnie had a surprise for you last weekend?" Rick asked, as the little boy nodded. "Was it... a box of cookies?" 

"Nooooooo' Alex giggled, shaking his head. "Friwend." 

Rick frowned, looking over at Evelyn, who managed to pull together a confused look while shrugging. "I guess he's talking about Claire from the shop," she said, hoping he would drop it. 

"No! Not Cware!" Alex scowled. "Heart man." 

"Heart man?" Rick asked, frowning. "Heart man? Who's the heart ma- oh." 

Evelyn cleared her throat, "Do you happen to have that cheep beer you were talking about?' she asked, quickly. "I think I'd like to have some with dinner." 

He nodded, "Great," Evelyn said, as she stood up from the table. "Alex, sweetheart, eat your vegetables. No more talking." 

Quickly as she could, Evelyn went to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of beer, popping the caps off them with her thumb. Turning back to face the table, she found Alex eating merrily away, while Rick sat quietly and still in his own chair. Taking a deep breath, exhaling long and deeply, Evelyn went back to the table and set the bottles down before their plates. It was clear, by his reaction, that Lavinia hand't mentioned the fact that she had been dating. Unsure as to why, Evelyn made a mental note to call her later that night before Rick could to warn her that he knew. But until then, in the tiny little house at the end of Anubis Lane, Evelyn Pine nee Carnahan would do everything in her power to make the remainder of their date a good one. 


	9. Chapter 9

October flew by quickly, as Halloween arrived, bringing chiller weather and grey skies. In between working long shifts and errands, Ardeth and Lavinia managed to get in several more dates before making plans to spend Halloween together at his place. They both bought enough candy to get them through the late afternoon task of answering the door, before locking the door and pulling the blinds down to watch movies. 

"I figured you would spend the day with your friend and her son," Ardeth said, as Lavinia opened a bag of candy to place into a plastic bowl. 

"Ah, she's only taking him down four blocks, before brining him home," she shrugged, as he came over to the counter. "I've done my fair share of trick or treating with them, since he was a baby. Plus, it's too cold to walk around tonight." 

It had been a cold week, as temperatures plunged to the low forties throughout the day, while the dipped even lower after the sun had gone down. Out came the thermal from the back of Lavinia's closet, shirts and leggings, as she wore her winter coat to work with a scarf and a hat. Now, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a orange thermal shirt, Lavinia topped off her lounge wear with a pair of black cat ears. Meanwhile, Ardeth chose to don his own sweatpants and one of his old Oxford University shirts, skipping any Halloween accessory that would look silly on him. 

"Hopefully we'll run out of candy before the sun sets," Ardeth said, as the doorbell went off. "In Manhattan, we didn't have many children coming to the door." 

"You poor thing," Lavinia teased, as they started down the hall to the front door. "You've missed out on so much, didn't you." 

Opening the door, they were met with three small children, dressed as characters from a superhero movie. Ardeth held the screen door open, as Lavinia stepped out to drop candy into their buckets, while making comments on their costumes. 

"Aren't you the cutest Captain America!" she cooed, as the little girl giggled. "Have you and your friends been out stopping the bad guys?" 

The little girl nodded, "We're stopping them from taking all the candy!" she squealed, as the girl's mother laughed from the base of the stairs. "Thank you!" 

Waving goodbye and wishing them a night of fun, Lavinia stepped back into the house, setting the bowl on the small table in the hall. Ardeth shut the screen door, turning the lock, as she turned to look at him. "I'm impressed," he said, as she snorted. "I only knew one character out of the three that those kids were dressed as." 

"Growing up with a brother who was obsessed with comic books, has taught me well," she shrugged. "It's bad enough that he's got Alex all riled up with superheroes and debating which is the superior character of them all." 

"I take it you both disagreed frequently on the topic?" Ardeth asked, as the doorbell went off again. 

Lavinia sighed, grabbing the bowl off the table, "Let's just say.. I refuse to watch anything with my brother,' she said, unlocking the screen door. "And that the small scar he has between his eyebrows, came from one of my Barbie dolls." 

..................

By a quarter to eight, the bowl of candy shrunk down to almost nothing, as the the streets began to empty. Locking the door at seven, Ardeth turned all the lights off in the rooms facing the front of the house, while Lavinia drew the blinds and new curtains shut. With the television on mute, they laid out along the couch, focused more on each other than the sitcom on the screen. 

"Do you want to stay tonight?" Ardeth asked, as Lavinia laid against his side. "That way you don't have to drive home." 

"I should go home," Lavinia yawned, as he kissed her forehead. "It's getting late, isn't it." 

She snuggled closer, tucking her face into his neck, nearly purring as he rubbed her back. "You are exhausted," he said, as she sighed. "And I would feel much better, knowing that you were here and not driving home with your eyes barely open." 

Lavinia nodded, "Kay," she mumbled, tucking her hands against her chest, before pressing herself closer to his body. "Do you want to watch a movie?" 

"We can watch one on another night," he said, untangling himself from her. "Let's get ready for bed." 

Slowly, Lavinia got up and followed him, grabbing her phone off the coffee table, as they headed upstairs to his bedroom. Taking turns using the bathroom, Lavinia set her phone on the nightstand, before climbing under the blankets that Ardeth had placed upon the mattress earlier that day. The once bare room, was slowly turning into one of color, as Ardeth added little bits and pieces from the boxes that were moved into the spare room downstairs. The charcoal sheets and dark blue bedspread looked warm and inviting, as Lavinia sank down into the depths of the cotton, pressing her head against the fluffy pillows. Next to her, Ardeth turned the alarm off, before reaching up to turn the bedside lamp off as well. 

"No work tomorrow?" Lavinia asked, as he laid down next to her. 

"Later in the day," he said, rolling onto his side to face her. "You?" 

Lavinia shook her head, though he couldn't see in the darkness, "Shop's closed," she mumbled. "Don't care if Thanksgiving is coming up soon. Saturday's are my day of rest." 

Draping his arm over her waist, Ardeth pulled her closer, until she was close enough to drape her leg over his right leg; her ankle was wedged between both of his, her foot resting comfortably against his own foot. 

"Speaking of Thanksgiving," Ardeth said, yawning. "I am not returning to New York to be with my family." 

"Oh?" 

His hand moved slowly up and down her back. "Do you want to spend the holiday with me?" he asked. "Unless you have plans yourself, I will understand." 

Lavinia shifted her head against the pillow, shoving her arm underneath it. "I was thinking about hosting this year," she mumbled. "It would be small; Grandma, Evelyn, Alex and Rick, would be there. If my assistant doesn't have any plans, I will invite her over and if Evelyn's brother makes up his mind and comes over this year, he would be there as well." 

"I see," Ardeth said, as Lavinia hummed in content. 

"But I want you there too," she said, opening her eyes to peer at him through the darkness. "I don't want you spending the day alone or in the hospital, eating cafeteria food or a bag of chips from the vending machine. I'm not a good cook, but I can cook a decent meal. Rick does the turkey and Evelyn makes these really yummy green bean things and whatnot...." 

Ardeth listened quietly as Lavinia rambled about what food she would serve, before she drifted off to sleep, snoring lightly against his chest. Pulling the blanket up, Ardeth made sure they were both covered, before settling down himself; waiting for sleep to come to him. 

.................

As quickly as they both fell asleep, they were both ripped out of their slumber, by the shrill ringing of a phone. Lavinia jumped up, quickly and blindly reaching for her cellphone.

"Hello?" she said quickly, holding her hand against her chest; her her beating rapidly against her ribcage as she braced herself for the worst possible news. 

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Rick shouted into the phone, making her wince and pull the device away from her ear. 

Next to her, Ardeth sat up quickly, placing his hand on her leg. "Who is that?" he whispered, as she put the phone back to her ear. 

"Richard, why are you screaming?" Lavinia snapped, as her brother ranted on the other end. "What? Slow down! I can't understand a single thing you're saying!" 

Her brother grumbled on his end, before asking his question again. "Where are you? I've been calling your house since eight and you didn't answer the goddamn door when we came by with Alex!" 

Lavinia rolled her eyes, "You called me at," she turned to look at the clock on Ardeth's night stand, "A quarter to two in the fucking morning, to find out where I am?" she asked. 

"YES! I DID!" Rick shouted. "I got worried! It's Halloween, Lavinia! Anybody could be out, roaming the streets!" 

"I'm perfectly fine and safe," she said. "But right now? I'm really tired and annoyed, because I was sleeping and you WOKE ME UP!" 

Rick sputtered, "I will call you tomorrow morning, after I've had a cup of coffee and enough time to think about how I want to speak to you," Lavinia continued. "Goodnight, Richard." 

Hanging up, Lavinia turned the ringer off and tossed the phone back onto the nightstand. "You didn't tell your brother that you were coming here?" Ardeth asked, as she laid back down. 

"I don't tell my brother everything, Ardeth," she mumbled, laying her head back down on the pillow. "I don't ask him where he goes and who he hangs out with." 

While part of him wanted to ask her why she hadn't told her brother that they had been seeing each other, Ardeth knew that it wasn't the time to start that conversation; both pulled out of a deep slumber and half awake, neither of them were capable of having such a serious conversation like that. He knew that they needed to talk about what they were to each other, considering they'd been going out for over two months and slept over at each other's houses once in a while. Returning to the states, Ardeth didn't plan on jumping into a relationship so quickly, as he moved away from Manhattan. Instead, he originally planned to just work and bring new techniques and further shape the cardiology department to a hospital that wasn't aware or equipped with the means to perform innovative surgeries. 

But at that moment, with a woman laying in his bed, Ardeth found himself falling for her. It took him by complete surprise, how quickly he became used to the idea of being around her and having her in his chaotic life. They were different in many aspects, but they'd clicked so quickly, that Ardeth didn't want to let her go anytime soon. Only his father knew that he'd been seeing Lavinia, after a quick phone call during some downtime at the hospital.

 _"Don't tell, Mama,"_ Ardeth said, as his father chuckled. " _The last thing I need is for her to fly out here and scare Lavinia. And don't tell Kaya and Sada either! They should be focusing on their studies, not my love life!"_

"Hmm, can you rub my back again?" Lavinia mumbled, breaking Ardeth out of his thoughts. "Pleaseeeeee?"

Pulling Lavinia into his arms, Ardeth placed one arm under her head, while his left hand went under the back of her shirt; the radiating warmth from his touch, instantly soothed the young woman, as she burrowed closer to him;nearly purring in the process. While he was still bothered by the nagging thoughts in his head, Ardeth allowed himself to fall back asleep, content with what he had at that moment.  


	10. Chapter 10

When Lavinia finally decided to see her brother and talk to him, it was during a mad rush to the ER, after he nearly cut three of his fingers off at work. Sitting in the tiny cubical of a room, Lavinia watched as the nurses walked by, tending to every other patient that strolled into the emergency room that morning. 

"I just don't understand how you can date someone, who refused to give our grandmother a new heart!" Rick cried, as Lavinia rolled her eyes. "He's letting her die!" 

"Enough!" Lavinia finally snapped, tired of listening to him repeat the same thing over and over again. "UNOS would never give grandma a new heart, Rick. She's in her nineties and they wouldn't give a heart to someone her age, when there are people much younger who would benefit from a new heart!" 

Rick shook his head, looking at the curtain that separated them from the bed next to them. "And I really don't need your permission on who I date," Lavinia continued. "I don't tell you who you can and cannot date, so don't you dare start now!" 

"I'm allowed to," Rick started, much to Lavinia's outrage. "Who else is going to be the one to make sure the guy you're dating is the right one? Dad isn't here, Lavinia. There's no one else, who can do the job..." 

Lavinia shook her head and stood up, pulling her jacket off the back of the chair. "What are you doing?" Rick asked, as she pulled her jacket on. "You're leaving?" 

Wrapping the scarf around her neck, Lavinia snapped. "I am!" she hissed. "Don't you dare sit there and tell me that you have to protect my... virtue from another man, Richard. This isn't the period of when women couldn't make a fucking choice for themselves! I am twenty-seven years old and I am capable of making my own choices! So stay the hell out of my personal life and stop trying to make them for me!" 

"Lavinia!" Rick shouted, as she rushed out of the ER, leaving him in the hospital bed. "Dammit!" 

..................

She didn't know how she made it up to Cardiology, but Ardeth was surprised to find her sitting in the waiting room, after coming out of surgery. Dropping off his patient's chart, Ardeth made his way over to her, taking a seat next to her. He gently placed his hand on her back, startling her, as she sat up quickly. 

"Sorry," he said, once Lavinia realized who was sitting next to her. "What are you doing here? Did your grandmother...." 

"My brother is in the emergency room," Lavinia shook her head. "He nearly cut off his fingers at work, so he's waiting for the doctor to determine if they can either put stitches in or if they have to amputate." 

Ardeth nodded," And I had to get away from him," Lavinia sighed. "He's overbearing and stubborn..." 

"I assume most older siblings are," he chuckled. "Older brothers even. I'm the same way with my younger sisters..." 

Lavinia nodded slowly, looking at the sparkling floor beneath her feet. "What are we?" she asked, before turning to look at him and seeing the confusion on his face. "You and me, that is?"

"Is it wrong for me to assume that we are in a relationship?" Ardeth asked. "I think of you as my girlfriend." 

"You do?" she asked, feeling her face heat with a blush. 

Ardeth nodded, "Besides, I've already told my father about you," he shrugged, nonchalantly. "He says I'm like a teenaged boy, talking about his high school crush..." 

Lavinia giggled, leaning up on the arm rests of her chair. "That's too cute," she said, as she reached up to kiss his cheek. "And you assumed right, since I've been calling you my boyfriend in my head for weeks now. I just didn't know if you felt the same about me." 

 _"Doctor Bay to the ER,"_ a page suddenly rang out. " _Doctor Bay to the ER."_

"Go," Lavinia sighed, not wanting to leave him. "I should've texted you or something, before coming up here all stressed and emotionally wrecked..." 

He tugged at her scarf, "And you should go and talk to your brother," he said, chuckling as she made a face. "When it's time for all of us to have a family dinner, I will be able to handle whatever he says or does. In the end, I am the one that is dating you." 

They both stood from their seats and headed towards the elevators," I should probably go and hold his hand," Lavinia sighed. "He's probably down there right now, crying his eyes out." 

"So brutal," Ardeth winced, as he pressed the button that would take them down the the main floor. "And I thought my sisters were bad." 

"This is nothing compared the stuff Rick used to say and do to me when I was a teenager," Lavinia scoffed. "Him and his dumb-jock friends..." 

Reaching the first level, they both disembarked from the elevator and headed down towards the ER. "I will call you when I'm off shift," Ardeth said, as they moved towards the wall; clearing a path for a hospital bed heading to radiology. "If I can get out of here by six, I'll come over with dinner." 

"Pizza?" 

"If that's what you want," Ardeth said, leaning down for a kiss. "Be nice to your brother." 

Lavinia grumbled, "Being nice is so  _hard_ though," she whined, as they stepped through the doors. "But for you, I will try." 

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, they both parted, heading in different directions; Lavinia to her brother, who was crying as a nurse stitched him up and Ardeth to a patient, already wishing that his shift was over. It would be a long day for both of them, as the flurry of patients, nurses and doctors ran about the room. 

"You came back," Rick cried in relief, as the nurse ran the sutures through his hand. "OW!" 

"I came back," Lavinia nodded, moving around the bed to hold his uninjured hand. "And stop crying. You look hideous when you cry." 

.....................

"I can't believe it's cold enough outside, that I had to pull out the thermal pajamas and extra blankets," Lavinia said, as she wrapped the wool blanket around her shoulders. "And this is all with the heat on seventy five!" 

It was a quarter to eight and the temperature outside continued to fall, long after the sun went down. With the leftover pizza wrapped up and in the fridge, Ardeth and Lavinia moved to the living room to lay on the couch and talk; mostly about the rest of their day and their plans for the rest of the week. 

"Is your snow season due to start soon?" Ardeth asked, as she tucked her face against his neck. "Should I prepare myself for snowy car rides and sub-zero temperatures?" 

"You should probably get your car ready for snow," she yawed. "Get a brushy thing too. And put together an emergency kit, just incase you get stuck somewhere..." 

"Has that happened to you before?" Ardeth asked. 

Lavinia shook her head, "It happened to Evelyn once, when she was pregnant with Alex," she said. "Rick and her husband took one of the tow trucks, which was dressed up for snow removal, and drove the two and a half hours to pick her up." 

She then looked up at him, "But chances are, if it snows really bad, they'll keep you at the hospital," she said. "With all the shoveling, people are constantly having heart attacks and are rushed to the hospital." 

"That is true,' Ardeth said. "I take it you don't shovel the snow then?" 

"Hell no," Lavinia snorted. "If it snows bad enough, I keep the shop closed. Besides, nothing gets delivered to a flower shop, during a blizzard. Only the grocery store gets their deliveries and the pharmacy..." 

Rolling onto her side, Lavinia leaned up against his chest, tucking her fists under her chin. "Do you want to stay over tonight?" she asked. "We could talk more about snow and awful weather situations if you'd like." 

Ardeth smiled at her, "I will stay over tonight," he said, as she grinned. "But, I would rather talk about something other than snow." 

"How about we get ready for bed?" Lavinia suggested, pulling herself out of his grasp. "That way, we're not waking up in the middle of the night on this couch. Or on the floor." 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"So, I have a turkey," Lavinia said, as she wiped the counter top down with a paper towel. "And I bought a few other things that were on sale, but I got the turkey now and it's in my freezer. I didn't want to wait until the Sunday before and end up with a small one." 

Rick nodded, as Emmeline sipped her tea. "And who's coming again to this thing?" he asked, as Lavinia poured herself a glass of water. "Evelyn and Alex, right?" 

"Her brother as well," Lavinia reminded him. "He's coming in two days before and he's staying until December fourth, before flying to New York for business." 

He nodded, "And Ardeth is coming as well," she continued, earning an eye roll from him. "Hey, he's my boyfriend, Rick! His family is in Manhattan and I wasn't about to let him sit home, when a perfectly cooked meal would be served here." 

"Be nice," Emmeline warned, as her grandson mumbled. "It's not too late to sign up for volunteer work at the church, you know."

"Don't tell me you're comfortable sharing a family dinner with this guy!" Rick cried in outrage, much to Lavinia's annoyance. "Grandma, seriously?" 

Lavinia slammed the glass down on the counter, "I will not have you sit here and talk about him like this," she snapped. "I told you once and I will tell you again, for the last time! You have no right to say who I can and cannot date. Get over it, Rick. If you don't like that he's coming for dinner, you can stay home. This behavior will not be tolerated in my home." 

Rick closed his mouth and sunk down into the chair, "Are we clear?" Lavinia asked. 

"Crystal," he muttered, as she shook her head. 

Emmeline rolled her eyes, before turning her attention to her granddaughter. "So... boyfriend?" she asked, smiling at her. "That's news." 

"It is..." Lavinia nodded, trying to hide her smile. "He's excited to sit down and get to know everyone though. I just hope he doesn't get called in for an emergency or something, especially when the traffic gets crazy heading out East towards the mall and the outlets." 

The older woman waved her hand, "Just because he's the boss, doesn't mean he has to go in all the time," she said. "He's got assistants that can cure heartburn and indigestion." 

Lavinia snorted, "I'll let him know you said that," she promised. "Hopefully that'll keep him free for the night!" 

...................

Lavinia giggled, twisting under Ardeth's grasp, as he kissed her exposed belly. "That tickles," she squealed, as he chuckled. "This is pure torture!" 

Ardeth lifted his head up and moved so that he was looking down at her, "I apologize," he said, as she draped her leg over his hip. "It is still early. What would you like to do tonight?"

She paused, looking up at him with wide eyes; her jaw slack as the words died at the tip of her tongue. "Lavinia?" he frowned, as she laid quietly underneath him. "Is this your way of suggesting Netflix? Do you want to continue with that show about the Gilmore sisters or start something new?" 

"I'm a virgin." 

"Okay," Ardeth nodded slowly, as she closed her eyes and winced. "Hey, don't hide your face.." 

Rolling over to bury her face into the mattress, Lavinia let out a deep and pitiful groan, as Ardeth rubbed her back. "That's not how I wanted to tell you," she mumbled. 

"Were you going to wait until we slept together?" Ardeth asked. "Don't be embarrassed, Lavinia. I do not think of you any differently, if that's what you are worried about."

Lavinia rolled over at looked at him, seeing that he wasn't disappointed or turned off at the fact that she didn't have any experience. "It's just that... I really like you and I want.." she paused. "I just thought you should know, if we were to get that serious.." 

He nodded, "Can I ask?" he started, as she nodded. "Religious or personal?" 

"I didn't date much as a teenager," Lavinia sighed. "Nor in my early twenties to be honest. I usually went on one or two dates with someone and stopped returning their calls or texts. And I'm not the kinda girl that just sleeps with some random stranger, without any strings attached." 

"That is good," Ardeth nodded, rubbing her back slowly. "And I will not pressure you into doing something you are not ready for, Lavinia. I don't want you to think that because we are in a relationship, that you have to do things you are not ready to do." 

She nodded, "I do want you to be my first," she said quietly, looking away from his gaze. "But I would understand if you weren't at the same time. If it happens, it happens." 

Seeing that the conversation was both upsetting and embarrassing her, Ardeth quickly moved into quickly change it. "How about, we talk about this at a later date?" he suggested. "When we're both ready, we'll know." 

"We will?" Lavinia asked. 

"We will," he confirmed. "But know that I am glad you told me, Lavinia. For a moment there, I thought you didn't find  _me_ attractive." 

Lavinia snorted, tucking her face into the front of his shirt. "It's totally got nothing to do with how attractive you are," she shook her head. "Which you are. But it's got nothing to do with that, I promise." 

Kissing her forehead, Ardeth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest. "Do you still want to watch the rest of the Gilmore sisters?" he asked, making her giggle. 

"Gilmore  _Girls,"_ she corrected him. "And no, you can pick something this time. I feel bad that we always watch what I like, since it's always girly and filled with too many pop culture references that make your head spin." 

"What if I pick something like a documentary?" he asked, as she reached behind her to grab the remote off the nightstand. "Will you be able to handle it?" 

She handed him the remote and settled back down against his chest. "If I don't fall asleep after five minutes, you will know the answer to your question." 

They ended up settling on  _Pride and Prejudice,_ much to Lavinia's amusement since it was Ardeth's choice. And even though she was sleepy, tucked under the warm blankets and against him, Lavinia managed to stay wide away until the credit's rolled. 

...................

"I think yeh should just tell your brother to bugger off," Jonathan said, as he took a sip of his coffee. "Since when does he have relationship advice that's proven to be worth anything?" 

Evelyn sighed, as Lavinia updated him about her situation via Skype. "Just like you think your relationship advice is so great," Evelyn shot back. "Hooking up with rich women, doesn't make you an expert Jonathan." 

He rolled his eyes, "Half-way around the world and she still abuses me," he muttered, earning a giggle from Lavinia. "Are you going to be like this the entire time I'm there? Because if so, I'll just stay in New York the entire time." 

"No! You have to come!" Lavinia cried. "I haven't seen you since Alex turned one!" 

"At least someone misses me," Jonathan said, much to his sister's annoyance. "Say, if you and your fancy doctor boyfriend get married.. you could honeymoon in the countryside of the motherland. Don't be like my dear, sweet baby sister and honeymoon in bloody Disney World." 

Lavinia shook her head, "I think Disney World is cute!" she said, Alex ran by the office with a screech. "Besides, I don't want to talk about marriage and honeymoons! It's the ultimate jinx and I don't want to do that." 

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Yet it didn't stop you from sending me the "Oh, I'm going to marry him and have his babies," text I got the other day. Or the ones before that." 

"Oh, don't be mean," Jonathan said, shaking his head. "I think it's great! Let the girl be happy, Evie! She doesn't get enough sun as it is, so everyone thinks she's deathly ill all the time." 

"Aren't you a lovely ray of sunshine," Lavinia said, as he laughed. "You're very lucky that you're on the other side of the world. I would've smacked you for that one if you were here." 

He shrugged, "Anyways, I've got my flight booked," he announced. "I'll be in your lovely country by Tuesday morning and I'll take the last flight out to New York on the fourth." 

"What are you doing in New York?" Evelyn asked. "I didn't know you had any connections to the Metropolitan." 

"I didn't," Jonathan shrugged. "Until the British Museum got a very important email, requesting a team of experts to study new artifacts that were sent over from Egypt and Syria." 

Lavinia squealed, "Mummies? Statues? Pretty gold things?" she asked, as he laughed. 

"I actually have no idea what they found," he admitted. "But whatever it is, they wanted the best of the best. So it's five people, including me, and a small team that's flying over from the Museum in Cairo." 

"MUMMMMYYYY!" 

Evelyn cursed, "I'll talk to you later, Jonathan," she said, standing up from the chair. "What did you do now, Alex?" 

Once she was out of the room, Jonathan sighed. "Hard time?" he asked, as Lavinia nodded. "I don't know how she does it, Vinnia. Between working with those barbarians and being a single mum." 

"She's got me," Lavinia shrugged. "And she's gone on three dates with Rick. But don't you dare ask her about it, because she hasn't said much about them." 

"Well, maybe it's a good thing," Jonathan said. "Dating, I mean. She's gotta get back out there and try to find some kind of connection with another person. I get Daniel was the love of her life and Alex's father.. but it's been almost four years. She can't punish herself for something she didn't do, you know? I don't want her to end up alone, once Alex is old enough to go off to university." 

Lavinia nodded, "I always tell her that if she thinks moving back to London would be best, that I'd understand," she said. "But for some reason, she doesn't want to leave this place. God knows one day I would want to leave." 

"Really?" 

"Well, I would wait and see how things go with Ardeth," she said. "But say in five years, if we were married and he wanted to move to New York or somewhere else.. I'd go. The only thing I have here, besides Grandma and Rick, is the shop. I could sell it or stay on as the owner but have someone else run the place." 

Jonathan nodded, "I think it'd be bloody fantastic if you all moved here," he grinned. "But that's just me." 

They talked for a little while more, before Jonathan signed off with a promise to call again before flying over. Turning the laptop off, Lavinia stood up from the chair and stretched, her back popping after sitting hunched over for nearly an hour and a half. 

"Alright Alex!" she heard Evelyn exclaim, as the boy threw a tantrum downstairs. "I can't make your blanket dry any faster, since you decided to dump your entire bowl of cereal onto it!" 

Shaking her head, Lavinia started out of the room and headed towards the staircase, moving as quickly as she could to help her friend. 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanksgiving came quickly, as most holidays did, sending Lavinia into a frenzy; cooking, cleaning and praying that her brother would mind his manners, drove her crazy as the holiday drew closer and closer. With Jonathan already at Evelyn's house, riling Alex up and driving his younger sister crazy with his childish behavior, was also another thing Lavinia had to worry about. 

"I think you've got enough cooking that you can take a short break and eat," Ardeth said, as Lavinia checked the pots and pans that were on the stove. "Everything has to cook, Lavinia. It won't be finished if you keep stirring and checking." 

She grumbled, "You've done more talking and eating, instead of helping," she pointed out, as he chomped nosily on a carrot. "Did you not eat before work this morning?" 

He shook his head, "Why eat hospital food when you're cooking?" he grinned, earning an eyeroll from her. "There's nothing else that should be cooked right this minute. If you cook everything now, it will be cold by the time everyone arrives." 

"I just want everything to be done so I can rest on the couch," Lavinia pouted, setting the lid back onto the pot of potatoes. "And I still have to shower and get ready before everyone starts arriving at five!" 

Pulling her away from the stove, Ardeth led her towards the entryway of the kitchen, much to her protest. "Go rest," he said, as she turned around to face him. "I will check on you in an hour, so that you have time to shower and dress." 

"And what are you going to do?" Lavinia asked. 

"I will watch the stove," Ardeth shrugged. "And I will clean the mess you've created with your sink. And countertops. And the table for that matter." 

Lavinia shook her head, "It's a lot of work, cooking a full meal," she pointed out, as he smirked at her. "Especially in a kitchen this small with limited counter space." 

Ardeth nodded, "Which is why I will clean and when it's time, I will help prepare the last half of the meal for tonight," he promised, kissing her forehead. "Now, go. Rest before your family and friends come." 

"Make sure nothing burns!" Lavinia said, as she walked down the hall towards the living room. "Or I'll never hear the end of it!" 

.................

A short cat nap, a large cup of coffee and ah ot shower later, Lavinia was putting the last plate on the table, when the doorbell went off. Ardeth gave her a reassuring smile, as she looked over at him, before turning back tot he stove to turn off one of the burners. Brushing her hands down the front of her dress, Lavinia made the short trip to the front door and pulled it open, relieved to see that it was Evelyn, Alex and Jonathan. 

"You're a bit early!" she said, as they stepped into the house. "I didn't even get to put the appetizers out yet!" 

"Better to be early than late," Jonathan said, kissing her cheek. "Besides, Evelyn's got nothing to eat at her house. All organic rabbit food and chicken-less chicken nuggets." 

Evelyn scowled, as she hung Alex's jacket in the closet. "Excuse me if I want my child to consume something that wasn't loaded with artificial hormones," she said, as she took the lead to the kitchen. "I have sweets and wine. Jonathan bought the hard stuff, which I don't understand why he needs such a thing for a Thanksgiving meal." 

Lavinia giggled, as Alex tugged her by the hand, pulling her towards the kitchen. "Easy," she warned, as the boy giggled. 

"Fwiend!" he cried, as Ardeth turned from the stove to greet the guests. "Hi! Hi!" 

"Alex!" he cried in mock surprise, as the little boy tackled him at the knee. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight!" 

Lavinia and Evelyn glanced at each other, hiding their smiles from the others, as Alex giggled and squealed. "You must be Lavinia's gentleman friend," Jonathan exclaimed, as he and Ardeth shook hands. "I'm Jonathan! Evie's brother!" 

"Ardeth," he nodded, as Alex went to the table. "Lavinia's told me about her friends and it's a pleasure to finally meet you all." 

"I don't see what your brother's fussing about," Jonathan said, as Evelyn set the bag down on the only countertop that was cleared. "I honestly was expecting someone straight out of high school or a drug dealer." 

As Lavinia went to prepare a severing platter with kid-friendly treats for Alex, Ardeth went to the fridge to find the bottle of apple juice for the child. "Should I be really worried?" he asked, as Jonathan went in search of glasses for the wine. 

"Yes." "No." 

Evelyn glared at Jonathan, who gave her a sheepish grin, before turning to Ardeth. "Rick just likes to find reason to complain about anything and everything," she said. "Trust me, once you two find something you have in common, you'll be laughing over beers and planning your football viewings until the Super Bowl." 

"Oh god," Lavinia groaned. "That's the last thing I need. To be ignored for football." 

Ardeth set the bottle of apple juice down on the counter and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You, my dear, could never be ignored," he said, earning a sound of disgust from Jonathan. "It's quite impossible to ignore you." 

"If you're going to start snogging, I rather you do it when I'm not in the room," Jonathan said, as Evelyn nudged past him. "This is a day of giving thanks, not giving guests a full view of improper behavior in front of a child!" 

"Then you best take your drink to the living room," Lavinia said. "I'm sure there's some sporting event for you to catch up on, before Rick and Grandma arrive." 

With a huff, Jonathan made his way out of the kitchen and into the safety of the living room, while Alex sat at the table with a paper plate of goodies before him. "And that's all you're going to have," Evelyn warned, as Ardeth set a cup of juice before him. "I don't want you spoiling your appetite for dinner later."

She then made her way over to Lavinia, "What can I do to help?" she asked, as Lavinia set the spatula into the sink. "Is there anything that needs to be put together? Heated up?" 

"I need to start putting everything into the serving dishes and bowls," Lavinia said, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Rick and Grandma should be here any minute and I know how Rick and Jonathan get, when they're hungry." 

"Right," Evelyn nodded, rolling up the sleeves to her sweater. "Let's get to work then." 

...................

"I cannot believe this is happening," Lavinia murmured, watching the scene before her. "Is this really happening?" 

At her side, Evelyn watched and nodded, "I think so," she said. "Could be worse though. They could be fighting or sitting in the ER with bloody noses and broken knuckles." 

"NO!" Rick cried, as the opposing team scored another touchdown. "GODDAMN IT!" 

"Why is this idiot even on the field!" Ardeth cried. 

Lavinia let out a little whimper, "I've lost my boyfriend to football," she said, turning to look at Evelyn. "How did we get to this?" 

Leading her back into the kitchen, where Emmeline and Alex sat at the table, Evelyn sighed. "Just, punish him later for neglecting you," she shrugged, sitting her down at the table. "Let's put on a pot for tea and hot chocolate and we can do some online shopping, while they cry in the other room." 

"If your brother and Ardeth can agree that the Brady fellow is a cheat," Emmeline started. "You've got nothing to worry about in the future. Unless Ardeth does something to hurt you, Rick can defend his right to avenge his sister." 

"Grandma...." Lavinia whined, as Evelyn giggled at the stove. "Honestly." 

Suddenly, the boys were in the kitchen and searching for food and drink. "There's no way they can let Brady get that touchdown," Rick shook his head, as he grabbed a few beers out of the fridge. "He didn't even cross the line to warrant a touchdown!" 

"Hopefully Manning will recover before the next game," Ardeth said, accepting the beer with a nod. "Otherwise, the Giants will lose momentum before they can even blink." 

Lavinia groaned, "I don't care either way, "Jonathan piped up. "American sports are quite dull, if you ask me." 

Both Rick and Ardeth turned to look a him, which sent Jonathan shaking in his designer loafers. "I mean.. go Giants?" he laughed, wincing at how pathetic he sounded at that moment. 

"What is wrong?" Ardeth asked, as Rick dragged Jonathan into the living room to watch the mid-game round up. "You look distressed." 

"I've lost you to sports," Lavinia pouted, as he sat down in the chair next to hers. "Please tell me you don't spend Christmas watching basketball?" 

He nodded, "Guilty," he said. "I take it you don't watch sporting events?" 

"Only if it's a sporting event that comes around every four years or so," she mumbled. "I can't do the stats and figuring out what a foul play is and if a goal is legit or not." 

"It could be worse," Ardeth said, mimicking Evelyn's reasoning. "We could be fighting or not speaking to one another." 

Only hours before, while Rick and Emmeline stepped into the kitchen, did the first signs of tension appear. As Rick and Ardeth stared each other down, it was the simple question of "are you a fan of the Patriots?" that got them talking. Even over dinner, they talked about football and all other sports, finding that they had similar tastes in teams. Afterwards, while Evelyn and Lavinia cleared off the table and stored the leftovers in tupperware, they went off to watch the big game. 

"Give him a couple days," Lavinia grumbled. "When he'll have a "talk" with you, in which he promises to dispose of your body, should you do anything to hurt me and my virtue..." 

"Then I guess we won't tell him that I've got an overnight bag in your closet," he whispered, making her snort. "I am not worried, Lavinia. Your brother can threaten me with bodily harm all he wants." 

She sighed, "Alright," she nodded. "Go back to your football match, before he comes in here and starts whining that I'm denying you the right to release testosterone while screaming at a bunch of ugly men running around." 

"I promise to give you all my attention later," Ardeth whispered, before kissing her. "After all our guests have gone home." 

"I'll hold you to that," Lavinia warned, blushing as he gave her knee a light squeeze. "Go! Before I make you endure Evelyn's ranting and raving over black Friday deals!" 

Watching as he left for the living room and safety net of the sofa, Lavinia turned around in her chair with a smile on her face, only to catch Emmeline's knowing look. 

"Looks like someone will be having fun tonight," the older woman laughed, as Evelyn snorted into her tea cup. "By tomorrow morning, you'll be thankful for more than your good health." 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Ardeth looked down at the test results and suppressed a groan, before thanking the nurse. He then turned to his resident and handed the paperwork over to him, watching as he too, shook his head. 

"I knew it would end up being heartburn," he muttered, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Doctor."

"You did the right thing," Ardeth said, as the younger man nodded slowly. "Give him an anti-acid and do another set of tests, just to rule out anything unnatural. Chances are, he ate too much and drank too much tonight." 

Signing off on the paperwork, Ardeth went back to his office to drop off his stethoscope and to pick up his coat. "Leaving already?" Nurse Amy asked, as she carried a tray down the hall. "We're just getting started here!" 

Ardeth chuckled, "I left my girlfriend's house right before dessert," he said, as the older woman nodded. "She did promise to save me some sweets, but I don't know if she was truthful in her promise." 

"Go on!" Amy laughed. "You work too hard and you deserve a night of peace and quiet!" 

Saying his goodbye's, Ardeth quickly escaped the confines of the hospital, to the comfort of his car. Nearly four hours at the hospital, Ardeth was exhausted and hungry, wanting to collapse on the next comfortable surface in his presence. Taking the twenty minute drive back to Lavinia's house, Ardeth quietly walked into her house, unsurprised that their guests had already left. 

"Lavinia?" he called out, hanging up his jacket near the door. "I'm back." 

Toeing off his shows, Ardeth made his way down the hall, stopping to look into the kitchen and living room for her; both were empty, with the lights off. Sighing, he made his way upstairs to her bedroom, finding the light on and the door ajar. Quietly, Ardeth pushed the door open and found Lavinia laying on top of the covers and asleep. No longer dressed in the clothes she wore to dinner, she now wore a short nightie that had bunched up to her waist as she slept. The television was on, as a late night news broadcast aired, showing the live footage of Black Friday shoppers and a recap of all the parades and other Thanksgiving-related events from earlier in the day. 

Quietly, Ardeth moved to the overnight bag that sat on the chair near the closet, digging out a pair of sweatpants to change into. Using the bathroom, he quickly and quietly got ready for bed, making sure the light was off before he opened the door. Searching for the remote took a few minutes, before he found it on the opposite side of the bed. Turning the television off, Ardeth set the remote onto the nightstand and carefully pulled the blankets down on one side of the bed, before moving them from underneath Lavinia.

"Mmmmmhh!" Lavinia groaned, wiggling as Ardeth tugged the blanket out from underneath her. 

"Shhh,' Ardeth whispered, as he tucked her under the sheets. "Go back to sleep." 

Lavinia rolled over onto her side, her back facing Ardeth, as he climbed into bed next to her. Turning the lamp off, Ardeth pulled the blanket up to his shoulder and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer so that her back rested up against his chest. As quickly as he relaxed against the pillows and welcoming mattress, Ardeth fell asleep. 

.................

The next morning, Lavinia woke her boyfriend up with kisses, giggling as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. 

"What are you doing?" he said, voice laced with sleep. "It's early?" 

"Only a quarter to eight," she shrugged, earning a groan from him. "I fell asleep before you came home, which is quite upsetting." 

Ardeth breathed deeply through his nose, only nodding as she spoke. "I had a whole evening planned out for the both of us," she continued. "Well, kinda planned out actually. I only had the nightie and request planned out, but not the actual event planned if you were to say yes." 

At this, Ardeth managed to open one eye to look up at her. Lavinia grinned down at him, despite looking a bit tired as well. Then it dawned on him, as he put the pieces together, now that he had a better view of what she was actually wearing. A silky white nightie, trimmed with black lace, covered her; a matching pair of panties flashed him, as the nightie sat bunched around her hips. A far cry from her usual leggings and shirt, Lavinia was wearing much less and exposing more skin in front of him for the first time. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, more alert and nearly fully awake now. 

Lavinia nodded, "Yes," she said, as he rested his hands on her hips. "Positively sure." 

Leaning down, Lavinia kissed him, squealing against his lips as he rolled them both over. "You don't have to go anywhere this morning, right?" she asked, breathless, when they pulled apart. "No appointments or shifts?" 

"None," Ardeth said, leaving a trail of kisses from below her ear, down her chin and neck. "I have the entire day free. So we will take our time, Lavinia." 

She smiled up at him, "I want you to show me everything," she said, running her foot up and down his leg. "No one will be coming by to interrupt us either, so we don't have to worry about stopping anytime soon."

"Good," he placed a kiss against her collar bone. "Because I have plenty to show you." 

..............

When Ardeth went back to work, early Saturday morning, Lavinia took the short drive to meet Evelyn for breakfast outside of town. With Alex spending the morning with Jonathan, the women were in no rush to finish up their meal and return back home to relieve Jonathan from the over-active child. 

"Goodness, you look knackered," Evelyn whistled, as she picked up her cup of tea. "Did you stay up late doing some online shopping?" 

"God, no," Lavinia snorted. "I only did a little online shopping, which consisted of a few things here and there on Amazon. But I didn't sit up all night long, roaming all the sites for things to buy." 

The waitress stopped at their table, pausing their conversation for a few minutes, as they handed in their orders and request for a pot of tea. Once the menus were taken, they were left alone again. 

"Ardeth and I had sex yesterday," Lavinia announced, quietly that is. 

"No!" Evelyn gasped, as the younger woman nodded. "Bloody hell! You've gone and lost your virtue! I'm impressed, Lavinia!" 

Lavinia rolled her eyes at Evie's teasing, as the older woman snickered. "So that explains the exhaustion," Evelyn nodded, sitting back in her seat. "God, I hope you sanitized your entire house afterwards. If Alex finds any questionable stains or used condoms, I will never bring him to your house again." 

"I wish I could say the same about you," Lavinia sighed, picking up her own cup of tea. "I distinctively remember finding a used condom on the toilet seat, in your downstairs bathroom." 

Evelyn shook her head, "So, now that you've been deflowered," she said, moving on with the conversation. "How do you feel?" 

"Well, a bit sore," Lavinia shrugged. "Other than that, I feel great. I feel more connected with him now, you know? Closer with him I guess you can say." 

"God, you're lucky to be getting laid," Evelyn grieved. 

Lavinia giggled, "I'm sure Rick could solve all your problems," she teased. "A little birdie told me, that you two were on the phone together last night." 

"Was that little birdie named Jonathan?" Evelyn scowled. "And I really feel uncomfortable talking about sex and your brother with you." 

"Maybe it will calm him down," Lavinia shrugged. "He's a cranky son of a bitch. Did he say anything to you about Ardeth? And how dinner went?" 

Evelyn shrugged, "He said that he thinks Ardeth is a "decent" guy and he's pleased that he has decent taste in sports," she said. "He did whine about the hair though. Said it reminded him a of hipster hobo, roaming around in Brooklyn? Or some hipster town in Massachusetts, I honestly wasn't listening to half of it." 

Lavinia shrugged, "I don't mind his hair," she said. "He showers and takes care of himself, so it's not like he's greasy and smells awful. Plus, he doesn't always wear it down you know. I caught him rocking a man bun the other day, while he was doing the dishes." 

"Please stop boasting that you've basically gone and snatched yourself an actual god for a boyfriend," Evelyn whined, as the waitress approached their table with the food. "It's nauseating and I'd like to enjoy my breakfast, if you don't mind." 

Digging into their food- waffles for Evelyn and pancakes for Lavinia- they enjoyed the short period of silence between them. On her lap, Lavinia's phone buzzed with an incoming text message, to which she quickly opened up to read. 

_You left a bite mark on my shoulder_

She bit her lip to hold in the giggle, as the text bubble popped up underneath the first text Ardeth sent. 

_I only noticed it now, since I am heading into surgery. Is that payback for the hickey I left on the inside of your left thigh?_

Managing to eat with one hand and text with the other, Lavinia quickly sent him a reply, all while trying to keep herself from laughing out loud. 

_It was only fair, considering I can't scratch the bite mark you left on me, without everyone thinking I have an itchy vagina. That- along with the beard burn you left behind- I had to slather myself with Neosporin before putting my pants on. What I gave you is nothing, compared to what you gave me!_

"Are you actually sexting in my presence?" Evelyn asked, startling her. "Can't you spend an hour or two, without plotting when and where you're going to have sex later?" 

"He was only letting me know that he would probably be out late tonight," Lavinia lied, as another text came in. "We were going to eat leftovers and watch Netflix." 

Evelyn rolled her eyes, as she poured herself another cup of tea. "More like Netflix and getting fucked on the sofa," she said. "I already know how your evening is going to end, while mine will end with me drinking the bottle of brandy stashed in my wardrobe and grading another round of exams." 

 


	14. Chapter 14

When Meela Nais married her billionaire fiance, rumored to be a "royal" from Egypt, Lavinia left the event feeling as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. And settled directly on her chest, being diagnosed with bronchitis two days later. Unable to visit Emmeline, due to her weakened immune system and heart, Lavinia was bedridden for several days while Ardeth came and went as work permitted him too. Evelyn dropped by on days when she didn't have class, making a large pot of tea and brining the mail and newspaper in for her to read. 

"I'll call you around five to see if you need anything," Evelyn said, one rainy afternoon as she got ready to leave. "If you need me to, I'll pick up some things at the market for you." 

When Ardeth did come by, after work, he cooked for her and made sure she was comfortable; with an immunity built up, after years of being around sick people, Ardeth spent every single night with her, sitting up as she went through her coughing fits at random hours of the evenings. Prescribed with endless bottles of antibiotics and alcohol laced cough syrup, Lavinia was in a drug-induced haze and unaware of her appearance; her hair tangled beyond recognition and five shades lighter than her usual tone, while her nose dripped all day long. 

By Saturday, Lavinia felt even worse, as her fever returned with a vengeance, sending her into a round of chills and sweats. By five, when Evelyn stopped by to drop off more tissues and cough drops, she was horrified to find her friend in bed, completely listless. Grabbing the thermometer off the nightstand, she managed to get it underneath Lavinia's tongue, before resting her hand against her forehead. 

"Bloody hell," she muttered, flinching at how the heat radiated off her. 

Pulling down the collar of her shirt, she saw the splotches of red along her chest and neck, leading up to her face. The sudden movement, made Lavinia whimper, as she tried to spit out the thermometer. 

"No, no," Evelyn said, gently, as she stopped her. "Let's see what's going on, darling." 

Taking the thermometer out, Evelyn held it up and squinted, trying to see what it said. "Bloody hell!" she nearly shouted, when she saw that her temperature was at a blistering 103.1. "Okay, we're going to get you to the doctor, Vinnia." 

Grabbing the phone off the nightstand, Evelyn quickly dialed Rick, filling him in on the situation. "Rick, she needs to go to the hospital. Now," she said, as Lavinia began to babble. 

"Daddy," Lavinia sobbed, twisting under the sheets. "Daddy! I want daddy!" 

Hearing his sister cry on the other end of the phone, Rick quickly got out of bed and rushed around his room to get ready. "I'll be there in five minutes," he promised, as his sisters cries became uncontrollable. "Call the hospital and tell them we're coming, that way we're not sitting in the waiting room for hours. Or call the Doc, since he works there. Don't you get perks if you're dating someone who's a fancy doctor at a hospital?" 

Choosing to ignore his comment, Evelyn quickly stood up from Lavinia's bedside and went to find a pair of shoes for her. "Just, get here," she said with a huff, before hanging up. "Don't you worry, Lavinia. I'm going to call Ardeth and we'll get you something to help with the pain." 

Her friend cried louder, unable to say anything else, as she heaved with each breath that she took. Opening up the address book on her phone, she quickly selected the entry that contained Ardeth's number and put the phone to ear. 

.................

"Her bronchitis has progressed into pneumonia," Ardeth said, as a nurse attached a new saline bag to Lavinia's IV. "Luckily, her fever has dropped to 101.4, which takes her out of the danger zone right now, despite it being still that high." 

Rick sighed, running his hand down his face. "She's gonna be okay?" he asked, as Ardeth read the chart that was left behind by the doctor attending her case. 

"She's on a mixture of antibiotics and fluids to keep her hydrated," Ardeth read. "They'll keep her overnight to monitor the fever, before sending her home. I don't see any reason for her not to be okay by tomorrow morning. Still sick, yes. But with a fever this high? I think she needed stronger antibiotics and fluids. She didn't drink much of the water or tea that Evelyn or I gave her." 

"That goddamn wedding..." Rick shook his head. "She works herself into the ground for these things and neglects to take care of herself while doing it." 

Lavinia slept in the hospital bed, a heavy blanket pulled up to her chin, out cold thanks to the cocktail of drugs flowing through her body. After arriving at the hospital, they were quickly sent up to a room, on Ardeth's orders, with a promise to come to her as soon as he was out of emergency surgery. By the time he made it down three floors to her beside, out of breath and panicked, Lavinia had been hooked up to an IV and was getting a complete workup drawn on her. Now, six and a half hours later, neither Rick or Ardeth refused to leave her bedside, even though she fell asleep shortly after the first round of antibiotics were given to her. 

"Does she only have the one assistant working for her?" Ardeth asked, as Rick sat back in the chair across from him. 

"Yeah," Rick nodded. "I can't even count on one hand, how many times I've told her to hire more help. Lavinia firmly believes she can do everything herself, sick or not." 

Ardeth nodded slowly, "The she will not be happy when she wakes up," he said. "Mandatory bed rest, with a doctor's clearance to head back to work. The last thing we need, is for her to go back too soon and collapse because a coughing fit or exhaustion." 

Rick snorted, "She'll fight you," he warned, shaking his head. " I'm gonna see if Claire's sister can help out after school and on the weekends. Since the shop's closed on the weekends, I'll help out with the boxes and moving all the heavy shit around. That way it's not just them two, doing all that work." 

A wet cough startled them both, as Lavinia coughed twice, before shifting onto her side. Standing, Ardeth moved the pillows around, before propping her up against them. "This will minimize the coughing," he said, as Rick watched. "It'll also help with post-nasal drip." 

"God," Rick shook his head. "Aren't you afraid that you'll catch it too? Evelyn was ranting about upping her dosage in vitamins and getting Lavinia to take them once she's better." 

"When I was an intern, I was sick all the time,' Ardeth shook his head. "My immune system was that of a newborns. Being around all types of viruses and bacterial infections, I was sick all the time. Every flu cycle, stomach virus, whatever you could think of.. I had it. But, as time went on and the arsenal of vitamins my mother used to force feed me, you build up a tolerance. It's the same for teachers. Your first year or so, you're sick all the time, until your body builds an immunity to just about everything you can think of. 

Rick blinked, "So.... you never get sick?" he asked. 

Ardeth snorted, "I get sick, yes," he shrugged. "But all the time? No. And usually it's not as bad as say... Lavinia's case here. Just a couple days of sinus related aliments and then I'm fine." 

"Well, maybe now since she's dating an licensed professional in the medical field, Lavinia will actually listen when she's told to zip up her coat," Rick shook his head. "Or to wear a goddamn hat when she's attending an outdoor wedding. Which, let's face it, will never make sense. An outdoor wedding in December? In Massachusetts's of all places?" 

"Could've been worse," Ardeth shrugged. "It could've been during a snowstorm." 

.............................

When Lavinia finally woke from her drug-induced slumber, the sky was slowly turning from early morning grey to stormy grey, as snow clouds rolled over the city. She could hear the beeping of the heart monitor near her bedside and the pages going off out in the hall, as doctors and nurses were ordered to report or call extensions throughout the hospital. Groaning, Lavinia felt her eyes close, as the exhaustion fought to maintain it's hold on her. 

"You're awake." 

Startled, Lavinia jolted awake, only to find Evelyn sitting at her bedside; her reading glasses perched on her nose and a book open on her lap. "W-" she started, before coughing. 

Evelyn set the book down on the bed and quickly got up, moving to pour some water into a glass, before bringing it back tot he bed. Helping her sit up, Evelyn placed the cup against her lips and slowly tilted it up, helping Lavinia drink. "Slowly," she warned, as Lavinia tried to breathe and drink at the same time. "The last thing I need is to be thrown out of here, for making you choke on water." 

Lavinia drank some more, before she pushed the cup away from her lips, setting back against the pillows. "What time is it?" she asked, closing her eyes. 

"A quarter to seven," Evelyn reported, sitting down on the side of the bed. "I've been here since five-thirty," she shrugged.

"Alex?" 

"Rick has him," Evelyn nodded. "He went to your house to pick up some clothes and to change all the sheets on your bed. Just incase they decide to release you this afternoon." 

The woman nodded slowly, "Ardeth?" 

Evelyn sighed, "I sent him home too," she said, earning a pout from Lavinia. "Hey, he was already pulling a nine hour shift, before you were brought it. He was here, running on fumes, when I arrived. I managed to get him out of here and into a cab, that way he wouldn't crash his car into a ditch somewhere." 

"All for a dying girlfriend," Lavinia mumbled. 

"You're not  _dying,"_ Evelyn rolled her eyes. "You have pneumonia and you're going to recover. Ardeth will be here this afternoon and he's planning on taking you back home and staying with you for the weekend. He got the Miranda Bailey looking doctor to give him the weekend off with no interruptions, unless it was a severe emergency for this one patient he was working on yesterday. Other than that, he's going to be with you all weekend to make sure you stay in bed." 

Lavinia yawned, rolling onto her side, keeping her eyes closed. Reaching for the blanket, Evelyn pulled it up to her shoulders and smoothed her hair back. "Maybe a hot shower will do you some good too," she said. "You're very greasy." 

There was a knock at the door, before it opened, revealing a causally dressed Ardeth. The sight of him alone, perked Lavinia's spirits up, as he made his way over to the hospital bed. "You're... early," she said slowly, as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "It's still early morning time." 

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged out of his coat, setting it along the foot of the hospital bed. 

"Did you even try?" Evelyn teased, as Ardeth sat in the chair on the other side of the bed, taking Lavinia's hand into his. 

Lavinia yawned, "Did a nurse come in to check on you?" Ardeth asked, as she shifted under the blankets. "Your IV's?" 

Evelyn nodded, "She came around six, after you finally left," she reported. "Changed her IV, took her temperature and gave her another round of antibiotics... all while she was out cold and snoring." 

"Temperature?" 

"A steady 100.1, which she's had since midnight from what I was told," Evelyn nodded. "Hopefully it'll drop to double digits so they can send her home." 

The patient in the bed grumbled, "I wanna go home now," she pouted, her eyes closed now as the exhaustion took over again. 

"You need to eat something first," Ardeth said, as she groaned. "Then, when your temperature drops and shows no sign of going up again, they will release you." 

"Pancakes," Lavinia mumbled. "Can you make me pancakes?"

Evelyn snorted, as she checked her phone for messages, "I will make you pancakes when we go home," he promised. "But you won't find that kind of fine dining here, unfortunately." 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

The weekend was a rough one, as Lavinia's fever fluctuated and new symptoms appeared. By late Sunday afternoon, Lavinia snored deeply under the freshly laundered sheets, smelling heavily of vapo-rub. Ardeth was on stand-by, cooking another pot of soup and doing laundry as she slept, while keeping up with reports from work. While he stuck by Lavinia's side the entire time, he was grateful for the visits from Evelyn and Rick; the restock of teas, juices, tissues and necessities for soup, Ardeth was able to make his girlfriend as comfortable as possible. 

Lowering the heat on the stove-top, Ardeth wiped his hands on a damp dish towel and went to the table to check the newest of emails that came through. As he read the post-op notes for one of his patients, Lavinia shuffled into the kitchen; a blanket wrapped over her head and a box of tissues in her clasp. 

"What are you doing up?" Ardeth asked, making his way over to her. "You should be resting." 

She coughed- a wet hack that shook her body- as she pulled a tissue out of the box. "Sweaty," she mumbled, blowing into the tissue. "Need hot shower." 

He nodded, steering her back up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom. "Maybe the steam will help," he said, as Lavinia sat down upon the closed toilet bowl. "Evelyn brought over eucalyptus scented soap and said it's supposed to help." 

Turning the water on a hot as one could handle, Ardeth helped Lavinia out of her damp clothes and into the shower. "Do you want me to stay and help?" he asked, as she stood under the hot stream of water. 

"You don't have to," Lavinia mumbled, as he handed her the bottle of soap. "I'll b'fine." 

"I'll get you some clothes," he said, as she ducked her head under the water. "Maybe something lighter to wear for bed." 

With a final nod from her, Ardeth closed the shower curtain and made his way across the hall to her bedroom. Digging through her dresser, he brought back a clean set of clothes and set them on the counter top. By then, Lavinia had washed most of the shampoo out of her hair and scrubbed herself clean with an overload of eucalyptus, bombing the entire bathroom out with it. When she was done, Lavinia watched as Ardeth turned the shower off, before helping her out. 

"Better?" he asked, scrubbing her dry with a fluffy towel. 

"A little," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "I'll be better once I'm laying down again." 

Getting her dressed and helping her dry most of her hair, Ardeth watched as she slowly pulled her red locks into a bun at the top of her head. "I made soup," he said, as they walked out of the bathroom. "How about you get back into bed and I'll bring up a bowl for you? Some tea as well." 

Lavinia nodded as she shuffled into her bedroom, a hand pressed gently against her back, as she climbed back into bed. Fixing the pillows so that they were propped against the headboard, Lavinia sat up in bed with a box of tissues on her lap, as the blankets were pulled up to her knees. 

"Do you need anything before I go downstairs?" Ardeth asked, as she yawned. 

"Could you put my laptop on the charger?" she asked. "Tomorrow, I want to do my Christmas shopping. I don't feel like going out and I don't want to wait until the last minute." 

Ardeth nodded, "I will bring it upstairs before bed," he promised, kissing her forehead. "You just sit back and rest. I'll be back soon with dinner." 

.......................................

By Monday, Lavinia's fever began to drop, despite the full body aches and wet hacking coughs that left her shaking. Taking the day off, Ardeth went out to pick up more tissues and other necessities that they'd run out of, while Lavinia sat up in bed with her laptop. When he returned, Lavinia was on a high; having completed almost all of her Christmas shopping in the half hour that he'd been gone.

"Just gotta find something for Grandma," she said, as Ardeth took her laptop off the bed. "I'll see if Evelyn has extra wrapping paper and tape at her house. Unless I still have everything in the basement..." 

"We'll worry about it when the time comes," he said, helping her lay down. "Why don't you put that Netflix thing on and I'll make us some tea." 

Lavinia pouted, "You're still sick," he reminded her. "You may feel a sudden burst of energy, but do not take advantage of it." 

As he pulled the blankets up to her waist, Lavinia yawned widely. "Are you sure it's safe for you to be here?" she mumbled, as she settled down against the fluffy pillows. "You've been breathing in the germs I've coughed up since we came home." 

"If I was afraid of getting sick, I would not be here," Ardeth reminded her, as he cleared her nightstand of used tissues and empty cups. "Now, I want you to stay in bed and relax. I will be back." 

Watching him go with a small smile, Lavinia reached for the remote that laid on the bedspread and picked it up. When he returned, ten minutes later with two cups of tea, Lavinia had abandoned the remote. 

"Nothing interesting to watch?" Ardeth asked, setting the cups onto the other nightstand. 

"Too tired to sign in," Lavinia mumbled, as he got into bed next to her. "Don't even think I could make it through the opening credits of a movie." 

Instead of putting something on to watch, Ardeth turned the television off and tossed the remote towards the end of the bed. "Take a nap," he said, moving his arm up so that she could move closer to him.

Once her head was upon his chest, Ardeth wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Within seconds, Lavinia was out cold; her nose whistling with each exhale, as it remained stuffy no matter how much decongestant she consumed. Pulling the blanket up to her shoulders, Ardeth settled his head back against his own pillows and gave in to the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness. 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

By the time Christmas rolled around, Lavinia was much better; the rest and constant administration of prescription drug, killed the bacteria that consumed her body. Along with the constant care of her boyfriend, Lavinia went back to work part time, hiring extra hands to complete orders that had been building up in her absence. With Rick's help, moving boxes and tables around the shop, Lavinia and the girls managed to get every order completed and sent out by the time the shop closed early on Christmas Eve. 

"I'm gonna head to Gram's house," Rick said, as he pulled the gate down. "I figured I'd spend the night at her place, before heading to Evelyn's tomorrow."

"Okay," Lavinia nodded, fishing out her keys to the car. "I have to stop at the market anyways to pick up a few things. Ardeth's going to try to get out of work a little early tonight, but he couldn't make any promises." 

Rick snorted, "Well, he did take off almost two weeks to be your nurse," he pointed out, as they headed over to their vehicles parked along the sidewalk. "He's gonna need a job if he's gonna date you." 

She elbowed him, "Don't be a douche," she warned, as he chuckled. "Did you get Evelyn's present?" 

"I did," he nodded. "And Alex's too." 

"Are they all wrapped and ready to be handed over tomorrow night?" 

Rick nodded again, "Don't you worry, Vin," he said, tweaking her nose. "I've got all my shit done for tomorrow." 

Lavinia rolled her eyes, "Call me later before Grandma goes to bed," she said, moving around her car to get to the drivers side. "And make sure you shave your face before you come over to Evelyn's tomorrow." 

..........................

"I know it's Christmas Eve," Ardeth said, as Lavinia whined. "But I can't just up and leave, Lavinia. I've got a surgery in twenty minutes and then post-op rounds to make." 

Lavinia sighed, resting the phone against her shoulder, as she set the gift bags under the tree. "I know that," she said, moving back to the couch. "But I figured you'd be out by ten! Eleven the latest." 

She could hear the pages going off in the background, along with the exhaustion that was laced in Ardeth's voice. "It was either have tonight off and work tomorrow, or the alternative," he reminded her, earning a sigh from her. "Lavinia, seriously." 

"Fine," she huffed. "If you decide to come here after you get out, there's food in the fridge. I'll be asleep, so don't make too much noise if you show up." 

Ever since Lavinia had made her recovery, she had seen very little of Ardeth, as he threw himself back into work. Between making up the time lost and being able to have off for Christmas, it was the only way they would be able to have the day together. Some nights, Lavinia would wake to find Ardeth in her bed, partially dressed in his scrubs. Other nights, she would wander downstairs and find him asleep on the couch with the television on mute. Some mornings, she would leave him still asleep in her bed, rushing to get to the shop before it opened. A quick kiss and letting Ardeth know that the coffee machine was ready to brewing, Lavinia barely made any conversation with the man as she left him. 

"Lavinia..." Ardeth sighed, slightly annoyed at her attitude. "Shit, I'm being paged. I-I'll call you later, okay?" 

"Mmh hmm," she huffed, shaking her head. "Bye." 

Before he could answer, Lavinia hung up and tossed the phone onto the sofa, before throwing herself down next to it. Glancing at the time on the cable box, she saw that it was half past seven. Emmeline was already in bed, having turned in at six, while Rick cleaned up the kitchen and settled in for a night of watching various games and talking to Evelyn after Alex went down for bed. With a sigh, Lavinia sat up and grabbed the phone off the couch cushion, before making her way to the kitchen. Not wanting to be a completely heartless girlfriend, Lavinia decided to put something together for dinner, just incase Ardeth decided to come to her house later that evening. 

..............

Lavinia woke up as the bed dipped, lifting her head up from the plush pillows it rested upon. 

"Ardeth?" she whispered, as he pulled the blankets up to his shoulder. "Is that you?" 

"Yes," came the tired response, as his arm draped over her waist. "Go back to sleep." 

She scooted closer, before settling her head down on the pillows. "Did you eat?" she whispered, as he yawned. "I made grilled chicken and kale." 

"I'll eat it for breakfast," Ardeth mumbled, hugging her tightly with one arm. "Too tired to prepare it." 

Lavinia nodded in the darkness, "Okay," she whispered, before leaning up to kiss him on the forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you later with coffee and we can open presents."

Ardeth shifted against her, practically face planting between her breasts, as he began to snore. Lavinia bit back a giggle, as she wrapped both arms around him, running her fingers through his damp hair. Not knowing nor caring what time it was, Lavinia fell back asleep shortly after Ardeth did; leaving him as he was, not having the heart or desire to move him. 

By the time she woke again, this time on her side, Ardeth was pressed up against her back with both arms around her with one leg between hers; Lavinia's ankles had locked him in place as he snored deeply in her ear. Blinking a few times, Lavinia managed to lift her head up to see what the time was, before dropping her head down on the pillow with a small groan. It was a quarter to seven and much to early to get out of bed, despite the fullness of her bladder and the dry mouth. Not wanting to leave the bed, Lavinia carefully and quietly untangled herself from Ardeth's grasp and quickly went to the bathroom to relieve herself. Scooping a handful of water into her mouth, Lavinia turned the light off and stepped out of the bathroom. 

In the few short minutes it took to pee, Ardeth had sprawled out on the bed, taking up most of the space. The blankets had been kicked down to the end of the mattress and the pillows lay in every direction possible. With a snort, Lavinia crawled back into bed, pulling the blankets up to cover herself and Ardeth. Instead of fixing all the pillows, Lavinia laid her head on the one lone pillow that had been spared, before draping her leg across Ardeth's. There was no point in waking him, considering how early it was, along with working a double shift the day before. Not due to be at Evelyn's until a quarter to three, there was plenty of time to sleep in and enjoy their time together alone, before heading out for the day. 

...................

"Do you want more coffee?" Lavinia asked, as Ardeth sat on the couch with a cup in hand. "I could make some more before we open presents." 

He shook his head, "This should be enough," he said, taking a sip from his cup. "Besides, you've been twitching to rip into everything since we got up." 

Lavinia blushed, "No I haven't," she said, glancing over at the Christmas tree. "I just wanted you to wake up so I could properly wish you a Merry Christmas." 

After apologizing for being difficult the night before, Lavinia was tackled onto the mattress with kisses, as they both had their way with each other. Afterwards, they put their pajamas back on and made their way downstairs to make coffee.

"We still have to eat breakfast too," Ardeth pointed out, as he set the cup down on the coffee table, before standing from the couch. "So, if you want to open presents, we better start now." 

"I don't want to rush," Lavinia pouted, as he sat down next to her on the floor. "It's our first Christmas together! Don't you want it to be memorable?" 

He chuckled, "It already is," he pointed out, reaching for one of the neatly wrapped gifts from under the tree. "Now, open." 

The next hour, they took their time opening boxes and gift bags that contained various knick knacks, clothes and books. "I can't believe your parents and sisters sent me presents," Lavinia said, as she smelled the candles his sister sent. "They haven't met me!" 

"Ah, but they know of you," Ardeth said, as he reached for one more gift under the tree. "And, I might've shown them a picture of you." 

"Sneaky," Lavinia shook her head, despite the grin on her face. "So, what's the consensus? Am I acceptable to their liking?" 

He sighed, "My father says you are beautiful and that I should be lucky that a woman like you is willing to date me," he said, getting a giggle out of her. "My mother supposedly cried for a few days, because I told my father that I was seeing someone and not her. Kaya thinks I'm making it up because, and I quote, "There's no way a hot chick like that is going to date a boring oaf like you," which is why I sent her a gift card to a coffee place that wasn't Starbucks." 

"Awful," Lavinia tutted, nudging him with her foot. "And Kaya? She's the youngest, correct?" 

Ardeth nodded, "She's jealous of your hair," he said, as she frowned. "Kaya has been experimenting with hair dye and is trying to get your shade of red. My parents aren't too thrilled, since she's only sixteen. But in Manhattan...you can go anywhere to get it colored it seems." 

"Well, while I'm amused by all the different opinions your family has," Lavinia shrugged. "I still didn't expect anything from them." 

"I told them that we were serious," he shrugged, surprising her. "I mean, at least I think we're a serious couple, no?" 

Lavinia blinked, "Well, yeah," she said. "I mean, we've been dating since the end of the summer. We sleep together and at each other's houses...." 

Ardeth pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, before reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm in love with you, Lavinia," he said gently. "Completely and utterly in love with you." 

"Oh," Lavinia gasped, her breath hitching in her throat. "You... you love me?" 

"Yes," he nodded, as she started to cry. "Why are you crying?" 

She shook her head, swiping at her face, as Ardeth rubbed her back. "Because," she replied pathetically. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." 

He chuckled, "You silly girl," he sighed, as she huffed out a laugh. 

"I love you, too," Lavinia finally said, looking up at him. "Even though I wonder how someone like you even puts up with me." 

"You're the one dating a boring oaf," he reminded her. "With a family who is dying to meet you. Especially two teenagers, who will take pleasure in tormenting their older brother's girlfriend." 

Lavinia snickered, "Open this," Ardeth said, handing her the gift bag. "I saved it for last for reasons." 

Eyeing the bag, Lavinia looked up at him with curiosity, before taking the bag from him. "It's not.... naughty panties is it?" she teased, pulling the tissue paper out. "No, it's too light to be panties." 

Opening the carefully folded paper, Lavinia was surprised to find a plane ticket, neatly printed and placed into a envelope with a Jet Blue insignia printed on it. "What?" she gasped, taking the print out of her ticket out of the envelope. "Oh my god!" 

"I talked to your friend at the flower shop," Ardeth said, as she stared at the paper in her hands. "She said that the second week of January would be fine, since it's pretty slow there before Valentin-" 

"You're taking me to New York!?!" she shrieked, finally looking up at him. "I'm going to New York City?" 

He nodded, "Yes," he said. "An entire week in New York City to meet my family." 

Lavinia squealed and tackled him to the floor, kissing him as she did so. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she chanted, as he hugged her. "Best Christmas EVER!" 

"Thank god," he chuckled, as she sat up. "It was either this or having them come here. I figured a week away from this town would be good for you." 

"It is!" she squealed, as she read and re-read the details of their trip. "I've never been the New York! Oh my god! I need to start packing! What do people wear in Manhattan?" 

Just as she was about to get up, Ardeth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down. "We have plenty of time to pack," he said, as she frowned. "And people wear clothes, especially this time of the year." 

Lavinia smiled, "I love you," she said, nuzzling him with her nose. "And I can't wait to meet your family." 

"Well," Ardeth sighed. "That's a relief! I didn't have a backup plan if you were to say no." 

"You could've gone with Rick," Lavinia said, laughing at the startled look he gave her. "Leave him stranded somewhere in Central Park." 

He shook his head, "How about we not plot such awful things and have breakfast?" he suggested. "I haven't eaten a real meal since.... noon yesterday." 

She nodded, setting the print out down on the coffee table. "You know," she started, as they both stood up. "We do have some time to relax after breakfast..." 

"Your idea of relaxing is quite different from mine, my dear," Ardeth said, as he followed her into the kitchen. "We do have somewhere to be today, if you remember correctly. I do not wish to have your brother kick the door down, if we are late." 

"I guess you're right," Lavinia sighed. "Okay, let's feed you before you become a patient at the hospital. I don't want your co-workers thinking that your girlfriend is neglecting to feed you a decent meal." 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas and New Year's went by in a blur, as everyone enjoyed the holidays together. By the time the first week of January came to an end, Lavinia was busy packing and making sure the girls at the shop would be able to manage without her. On top of that, she also worried about Emmeline. Despite being in heart failure, the elderly woman had more energy possible; much to the surprise of her doctors and Ardeth. But despite being upbeat and able to walk very short distances, Lavinia was still worried about leaving for a week. 

"You better stop worrying about me," Emmeline warned, when Lavinia stopped by with groceries. "Your boyfriend is whisking you off to New York for a week. I'll be fine here with your brother, young lady." 

So, the night before they were due to leave, Lavinia was still in the midst of packing and fretting over everything. Ardeth, who had already packed, watched her from the bed as she moved to a fro from the closet and dresser. 

"I think you've packed enough clothes," he said, as she closed the dresser drawer. "Overpacked, I may add." 

"What?" she frowned, as Ardeth nodded to the overstuffed suitcase. "Shit..." 

Moving back to the bed, Lavinia began to pull everything out of her suitcase, muttering as she did so. Moving across the bed, Ardeth put his hands on her arms and stopped her, prying the sweater out of her hands. 

"Come here," he said, pulling her up onto the bed. "What's got you all worried? Are you a nervous traveler?" 

"No," Lavinia shook her head. "I'm just... worried. Nervous." 

Ardeth nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I'm nervous about leaving my Grandmother for a week, especially with her condition," she finally said, shrugging. "Even though she told me to stop worrying and to have fun in a city that supposedly never sleeps." 

He chuckled, kissing her forehead. "She is right," he said, despite her uncertainty. "Lavinia, she's lived a long longer than most patients would, with that diagnosis. From what I've seen and what her doctor has said to both of you, she's truly an exceptional case. There's no slowing down for Ms. Emmeline O'Connell." 

"Yeah..."she mumbled, looking down at her hands. 

"We won't be that far," Ardeth reminded her. "A short plane ride, if anything happens." 

Lavinia sighed deeply, looking up at him. "I don't want you to think I'm having second thoughts about going," she said, as he shook his head. "I really want to go." 

"I know you do," said Ardeth. "You haven't spoken about anything in the last week and a half about all the places you want to see. You didn't even notice that I switched your sugar, when I gave you that cup of tea earlier." 

Scowling, Lavinia poked him in the ribs. "Come on," Ardeth laughed, turning to the mess on the bed. "Let's get you packed and ready for bed. We have to be up early tomorrow morning and I know how much you hate being up before the sun." 

...............

Up since a quarter to three in the morning, Lavinia sat quietly in the terminal, drifting off to sleep in her chair. Having gone through check in and security, Ardeth left her sitting by the gate, promising to return with coffee for her. Their flight was due to leave a little after six-thirty, and it was only five-fifteen in the morning. 

"Here we go," Ardeth said, startling her. "Coffee and a scone for you." 

Lavinia rubbed her eyes and sat up, before eyeing the red Starbucks cup and brown bag. "Coffee," she grunted, taking them from him. 

He snorted, watching as she took a long sip, not caring that it was scalding hot. When she was satisfied, Lavinia set the cup down against her knee and sighed deeply, before speaking. "Why did we have to leave so early?" 

"To beat traffic," he said, taking a sip of his own drink. "And early morning flights are always popular, my dear. It's always wise to arrive early to get through check-in and security, so that you won't miss boarding." 

"Next time, we travel later," Lavinia mumbled, reaching into the bag to break off a piece of her scone. "I don't want to be rude and show up at your parent's place, asking to nap." 

"It'll be nearly eight-thirty by the time we get to the apartment," Ardeth pointed out. "My sister's tend to sleep in on Sunday's, so you probably won't see them until after one in the afternoon. If you're tired, you can nap. They'd be more upset if you pushed through your exhaustion and went out for the day, risking your safety." 

Resting her head back against the seat, Lavinia yawned widely. "The fact that you have more energy right now, makes me nauseous," she grumbled. "And we didn't even have a full eight hours of sleep." 

"Ah, that's the perks of being a doctor," Ardeth reminded her, as he pulled out his phone to check for messages. "Do you want me to let your brother know that we're leaving soon?" 

Taking another long sip of her coffee, Lavinia shrugged. "He probably won't answer you back until after we get there," she mumbled. "Considering the fact that he's at home, asleep in a warm bed." 

"I can promise you a warm bed when we get to New York," Ardeth said, as Lavinia moved to lean against his arm. "We'll board soon and you can sleep on the plane. Just drink your coffee and eat, Lavinia. It'll be a while before you can get coffee and a decent meal." 

........................

The flight was quick, as they de-boarded the plane and headed down to baggage claim. Finding their suitcases and using the bathroom, Lavinia followed Ardeth up to the air train, that would take them into Queens. 

"We'll take the subway from Queens into Manhattan," he said, as they waited. "Then we'll take another subway that'll lead us to my parent's." 

"That sounds like a long time," she pouted, digging through her bag to find her hat. "And a lot of off and on trains." 

He shook his head, "It's the easiest way to get there," he promised. "We could've taken this to Jamaica and boarded the LIRR into Penn Station..." 

Not knowing exactly how the transportation worked in New York, Lavinia pulled her hat on her head and decided that trusting Ardeth's word was for the best. By the time they got on the air train, Lavinia was growing restless and more exhausted by the minute; the short nap on the plane didn't help matters, factoring in the ache in her back and neck from sleeping in such a odd angle. The two subway rides took over an hour, before they stepped up and out onto the sidewalk; the bitter winter air hitting them both. 

"Which way do we go?" Lavinia asked, gripping the handle of her suitcase with one hand and her scarf with the other. 

"Across the street," he said, nodding in the direction. "That's their townhouse right there." 

Lavinia turned and looked, spotting the very tall townhouse and gasped. "Y-your parents live there?" she asked, as he took her hand. " _You_ used to live there?" 

Looking both ways, they quickly crossed the street and stepped onto the sidewalk, before making their way to the front steps. "Yes," Ardeth nodded, as he pulled the keys out of his pocket. "I crash here whenever I'm in town. Never gave back my keys after I left." 

"I'll be goddamned," she muttered, as they stepped into the front hall of the townhouse; the hardwood floors and artwork on the walls. "This looks like every apartment you see on real estate sites." 

"Wait until you get upstairs," Ardeth said, closing the front door and locking it. "It looks nothing like this. My Mother only wanted the ground level to look nice, for when they had parties since the kitchen and dining room are at the end of the hall. "The rest of the place was off limits to them, unless they were close family and friends." 

Leaving their suitcases downstairs, Ardeth led her upstairs. "Where are we sleeping?" she asked quietly, as they continued to go up and up the winding staircase. 

"Top floor," Ardeth said. "There are two kitchens on the fourth floor, so we'll eat breakfast there with my sisters and my parents." 

"You had three kitchens growing up?" Lavinia gasped, as they reached the top floor. "Okay, I'm too tired to even wrap my head around this." 

Pushing the door open to the bedroom, Ardeth flipped the lights on and chuckled. "Which is why we will sleep," he said, nodding to the large bed in the middle of the room. "Mom will give you the grand tour later and later, if it's nice, my sisters will probably have a firepit going in the garden." 

Groaning, Lavinia kicked off her shoes and stripped down to her underwear, taking the shirt that Ardeth pulled out of the dresser. "This is like a fairytale dream," she mumbled, climbing into the bed. "Oh, it most definitely is. Beds are never this comfortable in real life." 

 


	18. Chapter 18

When Lavinia woke later on, it was half past eleven and the sun was streaming through the curtains. Rolling over with a groan, Lavinia plopped her head against Ardeth's shoulder, draping her arm across his chest. 

"What time is it?" he groaned, as she snuggled closer to him. 

"Almost noon," she mumbled, pressing her nose into his shirt. "I'm so tired. I can't meet your family, looking like an extra from The Walking Dead." 

He chuckled, rubbing her arm. "S'okay," he yawned. "Chances are that Kaya and Sada are either still asleep, or they went down to shop at this store they like. Something about bath bombs and whatnot." 

"Bath bombs?" Lavinia asked. "Don't they turn your skin different colors?" 

"I do not know, Ardeth said. "According to my father, the bathtubs have been every color under the sun, since they started using them." 

Lavinia hummed, "Well, do you think we have enough time to shower?" she asked. "I look a fright. With airplane hair and all those germs that were floating on the plane. And the subway." 

Ardeth gave her waist a squeeze, "Plenty of time for a shower," he said. "Then we can go downstairs and eat some food, before you're pulled away to see baby pictures or whatever my mother and sisters have set up to torture you with." 

.............

Showering and dressing in clean clothes, Lavinia and Ardeth headed downstairs, where his parents prepared lunch. At the table, two teenaged girls sat with their phones glued to their hands. 

"Charlotte seriously needs to lay up on the contouring," the girl with the fire engine red hair scoffed. "I mean, really. She looks ridiculous." 

The girl across from her snorted. "She's trying to become the next Kardashian." 

"And these are my sisters, Kaya and Sada," Ardeth sighed, as the teens turned to look at them. "They devote their entire lives to social media." 

The red head scowled, "At least we're aware of everything that goes on in the world," she said, before turning her attention to Lavinia. "So. You're dating my brother?" 

"Um, yes," Lavinia nodded. 

"You poor thing." 

"Kaya!" the woman at the stove exclaimed, before yelling at her in Greek. 

While the teen was getting a lecture of a lifetime, the eldest girl stood up from the table and made her way over to the couple. "When did you get it?" Sada asked, hugging her brother. 

"Earlier this morning," he said. "When you were drooling into your pillow." 

Sada scowled, before turning her attention to Lavinia. "You're Lavinia!" she smiled, as the woman nodded. "Shit, you're way hot! How did my brother get a hot girlfriend?" 

"Sada, please," Ardeth's father said, shaking his head. "I apologize. My daughter's tend to be over the top." 

Lavinia laughed, "It's alright," she said. "I'm Lavinia." 

"Ahmed," the older man said, shaking her hand. "It is nice to finally put the face to the name. My son talks nothing but of you, every time he calls." 

She blushed, "Baba," Ardeth groaned, as Ahmed laughed. 

"This is my wife, Safiye," Ahmed introduced. "She would shake your hand, but Ardeth here is a big fan of borek. And if we don't have homemade borek..." 

"See," Ardeth shook his head, as his family laughed. "Torture." 

"It's no worse than what my family has done," Lavinia shrugged. "Do you need any help?" 

Safiye shook her head. "No, no, dear," she smiled, moving to wipe her hands on a dish towel. "You sit! Sada, be a dear and show Lavinia what's on the table already! Ardeth, you come! Make coffee, since you always complain that I make it wrong." 

Sada took Lavinia by the wrist and practically dragged her to the table, talking a mile a minute as she pointed to the various dishes that laid before them. Ardeth went to the counter and stood next to Safiye, opening the canister of coffee that sat next to the machine. 

"She's very beautiful," Safiye whispered, as she set cheese filled pastry onto the plate. 

"That she is," Ardeth said, dropping the ground beans into the filter. "She might not talk that much until later, Mama. Lavinia doesn't do well on few hours of sleep like I do." 

His mother nodded, "Then today we will stay inside," she said, setting the oven mitt down. "It's too cold outside as it is. Your sisters want to get their bath bombs, so Baba is taking them with the car." 

Ardeth snorted, "Poor Baba," he sighed, as the coffee machine came to life. 

"SADA, DID YOU USE MY MASCARA AGAIN?!" Kaya shouted from the bathroom. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" 

"Just ignore her," Sada said, waving her hand, as Lavinia looked between the girl and Ardeth. "She'll foam at the mouth for sixty seconds and come in here looking for food." 

.................

By seven, Lavinia was camped out with two teenagers on the sofa, listening to them go back and forth over all the places they would show her. 

"You totally have to hit all the stores," Kaya squealed. "We have to take her to Lush and Sephora!" 

"Maybe Lavinia would like clothes, Kay," Sada said, rolling her eyes. "Not everyone wants to plaster their faces with foundation and twenty pounds of mascara." 

Lavinia let out a nervous giggle, "Actually, I was hoping to see the museums," she said. 

The response earned her two blank stares, as Ardeth shook his head in amusement. "Or, you know," Lavinia shrugged. "We could do both." 

"If you're both done planning the overwhelming attack of shopping," Ardeth said, as his sisters looked over at him. "Mama wants you two downstairs to get your laundry." 

Kaya rolled her eyes, "You just want to be boring and show her all the boring stuff you have in your room," she said, standing up. "Like all your medical textbooks and little awards you won back in high school." 

"Keep it up and you're suitcase of makeup will be in the middle of Central Park," Ardeth warned, as the teen stomped off. 

"If you want to go to the museum, I'm down!" Sada smiled. "Ardeth, we can take her to the MET! They have their fashion exhibit open until March!" 

Promising to make plans to hit the MET during their stay, Sada nearly skipped out of the living room, leaving Lavinia behind to digest the day she had. 

"They're..." she started, as Ardeth sat down next to her. 

"Overwhelming?" 

She laughed, "A little," she admitted, as he chuckled. "But they're sweet. Typical teenage girls with an older brother, who they just love to torture." 

Ardeth sighed, "They can be exhausting," he said. "Don't let them drag you around the city to look at makeup the entire time, Lavinia. You had things you wanted to see and I promised that I'd take you to see them. Mama and Baba would also love to take you to see things and spend time getting to know you." 

"I want that too," Lavinia nodded. "Your parents are amazing, Ardeth. I didn't expect to be welcomed so warmly by them." 

"I am glad you think so," he said, as she snuggled up next to him on the sofa. "Did you call your brother?" 

Lavinia nodded, "Grandma's been driving him crazy all day," she giggled. "Had him clean every square inch of her house and go through all the junk mail that's been piling up on the table." 

"You mean, all the gardening catalogues?" he asked, as she nodded. "I have a feeling that you'll be the new owner of them."

"Good," Lavinia yawned. "My house could probably use some inspiration come spring. I haven't planted anything in a long time, so maybe a few ideas from them will spark inspiration."

They lounged quietly on the sofa for a while, before Lavinia's yawning became too much. "Let's go up to bed," Ardeth said, patting her shoulder lightly. "You're still tired and there's much to do tomorrow."

She groaned, "Are you sure it's okay for us to go up this early?" she asked, as Ardeth stood up. "I don't want your parents to think that we don't want to hang out with them."

"Lavinia, it's only the first day," he said, helping her up. "They will understand. Besides, Mama usually goes to bed around a quarter to nine."

"Well, if that's the case," Lavinia shrugged, as they started for the stairs. "Take me to bed!"

 


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Lavinia and Ardeth woke before nine and got ready for the day; hot showers and breakfast with his parents, they quickly bundled up and made their way out by a quarter to eleven. 

"Central Park is much bigger than I pictured," Lavinia said, as they strolled arm in arm through the park. "What if you were to get lost in here?" 

"There's always someone walking through here," Ardeth said. "You'd never be truly lost here." 

By one, they settled in for lunch at local eatery, enjoying two hours of warmth and relaxation. Afterwards, they walked along crowded sidewalks and window shopped, before stopping to get a bottle of wine and ice cream for themselves. Returning home, the skies were grey and they could smell "snow" in the air, as they trudged up the stairs. 

"Is it going to snow?" Lavinia asked, tugging the scar from around her neck. "It smells.. snowy outside!" 

"Possible flurries," Safiye said, as she stood by the stove. "Potential snow storm over the weekend though." 

Kaya rolled her eyes, "Which means a strict curfew by the Mayor and NOTHING will be open," she muttered. 

Ardeth snorted, "Maybe you could spend that time, cleaning your room?" he asked, which made the teenager glare at him. "I mean, how can anyone step foot in there? All those clothes would swallow you up." 

"Dinner is almost done," Safiye interrupted, giving her eldest a warning glare. "Baba should be home in a few minutes, so I suggest you two go on upstairs and make yourselves presentable." 

Taking him by the hand, Lavinia took the lead upstairs to where they were staying. Storing the ice cream in the freezer, they quickly went into his room and closed the door behind them, before moving to strip out of their wet boots.   
  
"I'm freezing," Lavinia said, tossing her jacket on the back of the chair near the desk. "I wore all that stuff and I'm freezing." 

As she moved past the bed to the suitcase near the closet, Ardeth reached out and grabbed her, pulling her down on the bed next to him. "You poor thing," he said, as she squealed. "I guess this means extra blankets and wearing lots of clothes to bed tonight?" 

"For me, yeah," Lavinia sighed. "You can sleep in pants and be totally fine. Doesn't even matter if it's in the negative outside." 

"Well, how about we take a shower?" Ardeth suggested, his hand trailing under her shirt. "We don't have to be downstairs in time for dinner. My mother makes enough food for a party of twenty when guests come over.." 

Lavinia giggled, as he swooped down to kiss her neck. "I could use a shower," she gasped. "Are you sure they'll save us some food?" 

Ardeth nodded, as he stood up from the bed, pulling her up with him. "You're more worried about food, rather than what I'm going to do to you in the shower?" he teased, as they started into the bathroom. "Lavinia, you wound me." 

....................

After dinner, they both disappeared back upstairs, settling down on the couch with throw blankets; the lights set low and candles burning on the coffee table. They decided to hold off on the ice cream and wine, after eating platefuls of Safiye's home cooked meal. 

"It's probably a good thing we had sex  _before_ dinner," Lavinia mumbled, as she laid against Ardeth's side. "I feel like I'm going to explode if I cough or sneeze to hard." 

"There's stuff in the bathroom if you need it," he yawned, rubbing her back slowly. "And we will definitely save the wine for another night." 

Lavinia yawned, "Should we go to bed?" he asked, as she snuggled closer to him. "Or do you want to watch a movie?" 

She shrugged, "If you want to watch something, I don't mind," she said. "You don't have to go to bed early, because I'm exhausted." 

"I know," he said. "But I also want to spend time with you. Besides, I have all the opportunity to sleep, whereas, I don't when I'm working." 

"Can we go to bed?" Lavinia asked, looking up at him. "We could always watch a movie tomorrow, if it ends up snowing more than forecasted."

Untangling from on another, Ardeth got up and blew the candles out, before moving back to the couch to help Lavinia up. Turning the lights off all together, they went into the bedroom and finished getting ready for bed; the brushing of teeth and using the toilet in each other's presence, became a normal routine for them. Once the curtains were drawn shut and the blankets were pulled down, they both climbed into bed; the day's worth of walking, finally hitting them both. 

"Yeah," Lavinia groaned, shifting her head against the pillows. "Best choice." 

Putting his arm around her waist, Lavinia turned over and moved back, so that Ardeth was spooning her. From outside the bedroom, they heard chatter, as Sada and Kaya made their way through the living room. 

"Seriously, they went to bed?" Kaya scoffed, as they stood outside the closed bedroom door. "It's not even ten!" 

"So can I please go back to my room?" Sada whined. "I have things to do and I really don't want to stand outside Ardeth's door, Sads. I mean, what if they're having sex in there?" 

Ardeth huffed a laugh against the back of Lavinia's head, tightening his arm around her waist. "Kaya only wants to socialize when she neglects to complete her biology labs on time," he whispered to her. 

"Such a horrible sister," Lavinia teased, as the teenagers continued to bicker outside the door. "Should I fake moan? Scare them off?" 

"Give them a few minutes and they'll leave," he promised.

Sure enough, they both dispersed, bickering as they went; heading downstairs to their rooms, leaving the couple to laugh tiredly in their wake. "Never fails," he muttered, as Lavinia yawned. "I'll have to lock that door by the stairs tomorrow." 

"Then they'll really have something to talk about," Lavinia said, shifting against him. "Hmmm, love you." 

Kissing her shoulder, Ardeth moved his other arm underneath the pillows. "I love you too." 

As the first flakes began to fall outside, neither of them aware of it, they both fell asleep to the stray sounds of the traffic outside and the music coming from two floors down in Kaya's bedroom. Compared to the suburban life that Lavinia had always lived in, of total silence, the noise was welcoming; something she could get used to. 

................

The next morning, Lavinia woke to find the street below covered in snow. A few flurries ended up being roughly a foot of snow, as plows moved through the street to remove it. Knowing that the surprise snowfall meant a day inside, they couple took full advantage of it. Locking themselves in, they took the opportunity to walk around in their underwear, before losing the garments sometime after putting a movie on that was quickly neglected. 

"I think this might be the most sex we've had.. ever," Lavinia panted, as they laid out on the sofa. "Why haven't we had this much sex back at home?" 

"We're always too tired," he said, panting as well. "Plus, don't most couples have copious amounts of sex when they're on vacation?" 

She snorted," Yeah, but not when they're visiting the parents," she said, as he rolled onto his side; laying his hand against her stomach. "There's always the fear of being caught and overheard, especially if they're a new-ish couple." 

"We're grown adults," Ardeth said, as Lavinia stretched out her legs. "I would be  _very_ surprised if my parents thought I wasn't up here having sex with my girlfriend." 

Lavinia giggled as he kissed her neck, "Thank goodness for the lock on that door," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "I take it that the lock was an add on?" 

He nodded, "How else was I going to keep two pre-teens out of my room?" he asked, his lips trailing down the valley between her breasts. "And to sneak in my many girlfriends..." 

"Oh you lit-" she gasped out loud, as his head dipped between her legs. "If we keep going at it, I won't be able to sit down properly for the rest of the week..." 

Squeezing her hips, Ardeth showed no signs of stopping, pleased with himself as Lavinia moaned and gasped; her hips wiggled, as did her toes, with her legs hanging over his shoulders. Nearing the edge, Lavinia gripped the arm of the couch that her head rested upon, while the other hand gripped his hair. But before she could jump, there was a loud knock at the door, startling them both. 

"No..." Lavinia nearly cried, as Ardeth sat up quickly. 

The knocking continued, as Ardeth got up and quickly pulled a pair of pants on, while Lavinia pulled the throw blanket off the floor to cover herself up. Moving across the room, Ardeth quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open halfway, finding Kaya standing at the top of the staircase. 

"What do you want?" he asked, as she huffed. 

"Baba's braving the snow and heading out to get food," she said. "He sent me up here to see if you wanted to go with him?" 

Ardeth nodded, "Tell him I'll be down in fifteen minutes," he said, as she tried to look over his shoulder. "Kaya, stop." 

She looked at him and frowned, "Why are you all sweaty?" she asked, as Ardeth tried to hide behind the door. "And where's Lavinia?" 

"Kaya, go away!" 

"What is your problem?!" 

Lavinia wrapped the blanket tightly around her shoulders, as she quietly and quickly dashed into the bedroom, searching for clothes to throw on. Then she heard the shriek of disgust, along with Ardeth cursing. 

"ARE YOU HAVING SEX?!" 

"KAYA!" 

The teenager stormed downstairs quickly, "MOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!! ARDETH'S BEING GROSS!" 

The door slammed shut, as Ardeth stomped down the hall towards his bedroom, finding Lavinia struggling to put on a pair of pants. "I swear, you'd think she was six years old and not sixteen!" 

Lavinia snorted, "I know, I know," she said, as Ardeth gaped at her. "It shouldn't be funny.. but...it kinda is." 

"You do realize that she will constantly bring this up for the remainder of the week," he said, as she walked over to him. "For the rest of my life, possibly." 

"She's sixteen," Lavinia reminded him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Practically a baby still." 

He grumbled, which Lavinia quickly put a stop to, when she kissed him. "Now," she said, pulling away. "Be a good boy and get dressed. We could use some junk food to stuff our faces with, if we're going to be staying in tonight." 

"What are we doing tonight that requires junk food?" Ardeth frowned, as Lavinia ducked under his arm for the closet. 

"We are going to sit on the sofa and we're going to find something on Netflix to melt our brains with," she said, grabbing clean clothes for a shower. "We're on vacation and we're going to be lazy!"

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

While Lavinia and Kaya were in the kitchen, baking with Safiye, Ardeth found himself in Sada's room helping her with her homework. 

"You should get a tutor, Sada," Ardeth said, as she scribbled answers into her Chemistry lab. "You'll have to take Chemistry 101 at Columbia if you fail this class." 

"I... I'm not going to Columbia," Sada said, shrugging. 

Ardeth frowned, "You're not?" he asked, as the teen tapped her pen against the desk. "Does.. Does Baba know this? Mama?" 

She nodded, "Mama knows," she said, pulling the drawer to her desk open. Rifling around, she pulled out the large manila envelope that was addressed to her. "I got into NYU for the fall." 

Taking the envelope from her, Ardeth opened it and pulled out her acceptance letter. Reading it, he saw that she was indeed accept to NYU for the fall of 2016. It wasn't a surprise, since Sada was one of the brightest in her graduating class. But what surprised him, was the program she had enrolled in. 

"Gender and Sexuality Studies?" he asked, looking up at her. "I thought you wanted to be a doctor?" 

" _Baba_ wanted me to be a doctor," Sada corrected him. "When I was little, sure, I wanted to be a doctor. But I don't want to go to school for all those years, doing something I really don't have a passion for." 

Ardeth sighed, "But what will you do with this?" he asked, nodding to the paper in his hand. 

"I could go into law with it," she said. "Or become a college professor, while writing books. It's what I want to do, Ardeth." 

Knowing that he couldn't change her mind, since Sada was always dead set on doing things her way, he gave her his blessings. "When are you telling Baba?" he asked. "You know he's going to be pissed." 

Sada waved her hand, "Mama's kept all the mail from NYU hidden and she's worked out the financial aid stuff," she said. "We're telling him after graduation in June. He can be mad all he wants, but this is my future. Not his." 

"You are brave," he shook his head. 

"Oh please," Sada rolled her eyes. "You  _wanted_ to be a doctor more than anything." 

He set the acceptance letter and envelope down on the desk, "When I went to Oxford, I almost dropped out of the medical program," he said, surprising her. "I was tempted to enroll in Literature and French, since I was a short plane ride away from Paris." 

"Bullshit." 

"I'm serious," he nodded. "Instead, I took French classes to get the credits needed." 

Sada laughed, "You speak French?" she asked, as he nodded. "Does Lavinia know? Do you "woo" her with corny phrases?" 

Ardeth snorted, "I can get by in French, Sada," he said. "And yes, Lavinia knows I speak a few different languages. And I'm not telling you if I use them to "woo" her, as you say." 

"God, I still can't believe you have a girlfriend," she shook her head. "You always claimed that you were "too busy" to date, let alone have a relationship." 

"Things change," he said. "We both work a lot, but we've somehow made it work for all these months." 

His sister shifted in her chair, "Are you gonna marry her?" she asked. 

Ardeth scratched the back of his neck, "It's too soon to even think about marriage," he said, trying to brush off the topic. But the seventeen year old, wasn't taking no for an answer. 

"Dude, you're like almost forty," she rolled her eyes. 

"I am not!" Ardeth cried, in mock outrage. "I'm going to be thirty-four in the summer. I'm not that old, Sada." 

She rolled her eyes, "Look, you've accomplished way more than anyone at your age would," she started. "Especially in the medical field, since technically, you should probably be starting your residency at a hospital. Not running an entire department." 

He shrugged, making her groan. "Ardeth, seriously," Sada shook her head. "Marry the girl. She's way too perfect to pass up and it's obvious that you're like.. _totally_ in love with each other." 

"Yes, we are in love with each other," Ardeth admitted. "But it's only been a few months, Sada. Relationships don't move quickly like they do in your teen books and movies that you and Kaya watch." 

"I'm not an idiot," Sada said, rolling her eyes. "I just need you to get married to a cool chick, that way I can hang out with someone other than Mama and Kaya. I'm so tired of going out to look at bath bombs and clothes, Ardeth. I need educational stimulation. I need to hang out with people and do real adult things, without wanting to kill myself." 

Ardeth lightly bopped her on the head with her acceptance package, "If I intend on marrying Lavinia, I'll come to you for help on picking a ring," he said, making a deal with her. "But don't nag me about proposing to her." 

Sada squealed, "Can't you just  _tell_ me if you're thinking about it?" she asked, her hands clasped together in a prayer like pose. " _Pllllllleaseeeeee?!"_

Looking at his sister, seeing the pout and puppy dog eyes, he shook his head and sighed; all while trying to hide his smile. "Let's just say, that I'm more open to the idea of marriage now than I was in the beginning of the year." 

"Yessss!" Sada cried in triumph, as Ardeth started for the door. "I'm going to start planning your wedding now! Get a Pinterest, so I can send you ideas!" 

"Finish your homework," Ardeth said, opening the door to her room. "Before you fail and have to take everything over again in the summer." 

..........................

In the kitchen, Lavinia and Kaya were in the middle of putting raw cookie dough onto baking sheets, when Ardeth walked in. Only a few short hours ago, Kaya was fleeing to their mother, after interrupting them during sex; the lecture of a lifetime came, as Ardeth went downstairs to head out with his father. 

" _You can't wait until nighttime?"_ Safiye scolded, as Kaya whined. " _Now, I have to listen to your sister complain all day long! You put the lock on your door for a reason!"_

Ardeth insisted that the door was locked and that Kaya being Kaya, meant that everything was blown out of proportion. " _I shouldn't have to wait until everyone's asleep to have sex with my girlfriend, Mama! And I'm not talking about this with you!"_

Luckily, they had been yelling at each other in Greek, when Lavinia came downstairs; freshly showered and dressed in clean clothes. Seeing the discomfort in her eyes, Ardeth turned to his mother and Kaya and, in Greek, warned them that there would be hell to pay if they made Lavinia uncomfortable. Now, four hours later, they were all laughing and talking, as if nothing had ever happened. 

"We're gonna have to hide all of this from Ardeth," Kaya said, handing Safiye a tray. "Don't let the "I eat anything green and lean," fool you, Lavinia. Ardeth can eat an entire tin of cookies and not gain a single pound." 

"Well, when you're running back and forth in a hospital..." Lavinia shrugged, setting the spoon back into the mixing bowl. "I think this tray is ready." 

Ardeth chose that moment to step further into the kitchen, sneaking up behind Lavinia, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lavinia shouted, turning around quickly to see that it was only him. 

"God, you scared me," she said, poking him. "Didn't you know that it's not nice, sneaking up on people?" 

"How foolish of me," Ardeth said, as Kaya rolled her eyes. "What..what did you do to your hair?"

Lavinia beamed, as he eyed the two buns that rested on her head. "Space buns!" she exclaimed. When she saw the look of confusion on his face, Lavinia shook her head. "Star Wars? Princess Leia? Hello?" 

"Ardeth doesn't know anything about pop culture," Kaya shrugged. "Don't even get him started on recent cable television. Anything medical related is an abomination according to him." 

"Kaya, must you always start?" Safiye asked, as she washed dishes. "Don't you have homework to do?" 

The fourteen year old scoffed, "It's the weekend!" she cried. 

Safiye nodded, "Which means you have plenty of time to make sure all your answers are correct," she said, ignoring the cry out outrage. "Go! Before I get Baba down up here!" 

Muttering, Kaya stomped out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room, leaving Lavinia and Ardeth in the kitchen with Safiye. "So, what did you make?" Ardeth asked, as Lavinia picked up the tray of raw cookie dough. 

"Chocolate chip cookies," she said, moving to the oven. "We even made peanut butter chunk and double chocolate chunk cookies." 

"Which you can have  _after_ dinner," his mother said, setting the dish into the drying rack. "I'm making Moussaka and Baba wanted tiropita, so I made that while you two were out shopping." 

Setting the tray into the oven, Lavinia pulled out the second one and set it on the counter. "I don't know what all of that is," she said, removing the oven-mitts. "But it sounds  _delicious."_

Safiye smirked at Ardeth, "Tomorrow I teach you how to cook a Greek meal," she nodded, as Lavinia picked up her glass of water to take a sip. "Every wife should know how to make a traditional Greek meal for their husbands." 

"Mama!" Ardeth shouted, as Lavinia choked; sending water all over the counter and down the front of her shirt. 

"What!" Safiye asked, playing innocent. "What did I say?" 

Moving to stand next to Lavinia, Ardeth patted her back gently, as she coughed. "Let's go get you a dry shirt," he said, as she sputtered. "Ignore this crazy woman who calls herself my mother." 

Nodding, since it was the only way to communicate at that moment, Lavinia allowed herself to be led out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving Safiye to giggle in mischief. 

....................

"Why did Sada send me wedding ideas through Pinterest?" Lavinia asked, later that night, as they got ready for bed that night. 

"She did what?" he asked, setting his book down. "What the hell is a Pinterest?" 

Lavinia waved her hand at him," It's social media," she said. "But... why did she send me color swatches for a fall wedding? Is she getting married?" 

He shook his head, setting the book down next to him on the bed. "Sada wants to plan our wedding," he started, which startled her. "No, no..." 

"I love you, but I don't think we're anywhere ready for marriage," Lavinia said, cutting him off. 

"And I agree with you," he said. "But Sada gets an idea in her head and she runs away with it." 

Moving to sit down on the bed, Lavinia sighed. "I'm not freaked out," she said, running her hand through her hair. "It's just.. unexpected is all." 

He nodded, "And I'm sorry for the comment my mother made earlier," he continued. "She's hellbent on me settling down one day and it's been like that since I was born." 

"Do.. do you want to get married?" Lavinia asked. "I mean..one day. In the future." 

"I did not think much of marriage," Ardeth admitted, as Lavinia nodded slowly. "But I am more open to it now than I was. What about you?" 

Lavinia wrapped her arms around her legs and shrugged, "I mean, yeah.. I've thought about it a lot," she started. "But by the time I turned twenty-five, I gave up on the idea of marriage and kids." 

He nodded, "I think I would like the idea of marriage and family," he said, watching as she blushed. "This isn't me proposing, Lavinia." 

"No, I know," she said quickly, looking up at him. 

Reaching out, Ardeth placed his hand on her ankle and gave it a firm squeeze. "Don't let my sisters and mother freak out you," he begged. "This is what they do to torment me and anyone that's willing to date me. Two teenagers and my crazy mother." 

"I like them," Lavinia said. "And I want to learn how to cook food that you've grown up eating. I mean, you cook for me most of the time we're together." 

"That's because you eat whatever I put in front of you and you don't ask any questions," Ardeth said, which earned him a kick to the leg. "Ouch!" 

Lavinia squealed as he took hold of her leg, dragging her across the bed, so that she was flat on her back. "You shouldn't abuse your boyfriend," he scolded playfully. "What if you disfigure me?" 

"Eh," Lavinia shrugged. "I'll still date you even if your face gets a bit messed up.' 

"I will remember that, when Kaya insists of dragging you to some makeup store," Ardeth said, moving to lay back against the pillows, picking up his abandoned book. 

Lavinia quickly followed, moving to straddle his legs. "No, no," she shook her head, as he pretended to read. "Don't! You love me. You wouldn't wish that torture on your own girlfriend." 

Ardeth flipped the page without a word, which made Lavinia huff. When he continued to look at the page before him, Lavinia sighed and threw her hands up in the air, before pulling her shirt up and over her head. 

"Guess, I'll just go to bed," she said to herself, as Ardeth stared at her. "Oh well." 

Just as she pulled the blankets down on her side of the bed, Ardeth tossed the book aside and reached out, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I thought you were reading?" she asked, as he nuzzled her neck. 

"I can always read tomorrow," he said, kissing her bare shoulder. "Now, what's this about going to bed?" 

 


	21. Chapter 21

As their trip drew to a close, Lavinia wanted to get out as much as possible. Being ushered around the city by Ardeth and his family, they managed to hit museums, parks and little shops that were a frequent stop for the Bay family. With snow and ice still on the ground, Lavinia held onto Ardeth's hand tightly, as they walked around Soho and over by the 9/11 Memorial. Time's Square was out of the question, since it was already packed with thousands of tourists and almost impossible to cut through. Sada and Kaya then dragged the young woman into Sephora, after much begging, so they could buy makeup. 

"I don't know...." Lavinia said, when Kaya held up a tube of plum colored lipstick. "I tend to stay in the nude color range..." 

Ardeth and Ahmed followed behind, as Safiye tried to get her daughter's to pick out "pretty shades" of pinks and neutral colors. "I don't understand why you need to have such darkness on your faces!" 

By the time they were ready to pay, the girls had enough makeup that a grown woman would've bought for themselves; not two teenage girls. Stepping back onto the busy sidewalk of Manhattan, Lavinia wrapped her arm around Ardeth's and sighed. 

"I don't think I've ever bought myself that much makeup," she noted, as the teenagers walked ahead of them. "I think the last time I bought lipstick, I was eighteen and I used my birthday money for it." 

"This is a frequent stop for them," Ardeth chuckled, as they waited at the corner. "Baba feigns a heart attack when he gets the credit card bill every month. Stores like that are listed two or three times in a month and it's always over two hundred dollars." 

Lavinia whistled, "Aren't you lucky you found a girl, who has no idea what half that stuff does?" she asked, as they crossed the street. 

He nodded, "I'm lucky that I found a girl, who doesn't need twenty pounds of face paint to hide her natural beauty," he said. "Even lipgloss wouldn't be necessary for you, Lavinia." 

"You charmer," she blushed, as the girls and his parents waited for them. 

"Do you guys want to cut through the park?" Kaya asked. "And then afterwards, we can stop and get food for tonight." 

Lavinia looked up at Ardeth, "It's up to you," he said. "You've never seen Central Park before and who knows if we'll have a chance to come down this way before we go home." 

She smiled, "If you guys want to cut through the park," she said. "If we don't do it this time, then I'll just have to use it as an excuse to get Ardeth to take a vacation." 

....................

Taking a hot shower, Lavinia made a couple of phone calls to her family at home, apologizing for not being in contact during her time away. 

"Oh bollocks," Evelyn scoffed. "You're in New York with your boyfriend! I didn't sit by the phone all day, waiting for you to call! Rick just took Alex out to pick up a few things I forgot the other day. They're both good, by the way." 

"Well that's good," Lavinia said, as Ardeth came out of the bathroom. "How's grandma doing?" 

As she and Evelyn spoke, Ardeth dried off and dressed, watching as Lavinia paced back and forth by the bedroom windows. "Well, we're going downstairs to start cooking," Lavinia said, as she came over to the bed. "We're staying in for the night, since it's still icy outside and cold. Plus, we had a busy day with walking and going into all these stores." 

Evelyn snickered, "Well, I hope you two aren't that tired," she teased. "Wouldn't want to miss out on vacation sex" 

"Oh, is that what you and my brother are gonna do tonight?" Lavinia asked, innocently. "You know, after Alex goes down for bed?" 

"Dirty wench," Evelyn scoffed. 

Lavinia smiled, "I love you too, Evelyn dearest. Give my brother and Alex my love," she said, before promising to call at midnight. 

Tossing the phone down on the bed, Lavinia stood before her boyfriend, resting her arms on his shoulders. "Everyone good?" he asked, as she straddled his lap. 

"Everyone's good," she confirmed. "They're all staying in tonight too. Grandma wanted them to come over, but her bedtime is right after Wheel of Fortune, so they didn't want to make too much noise in the house, while she slept." 

"Sounds reasonable," Ardeth nodded. "You know, we have a while before we really need to go downstairs. It's only six-thirty." 

"Oh really?" Lavinia asked, as he nodded. "So, what should we do between now and when we're summoned?" 

He grinned, laying back against the mattress, bringing her down with him. "Oh, I have plenty of ideas to occupy our time," he said. 

...................

"Rick says "Thanks for the snow," and to come back with a shovel," Lavinia said, coming back into the living room. "Alex passed out right before it started." 

"Poor boy," Ardeth snorted. 

She nodded, turning her attention over to Sada and Kaya; both teens were giggling as they sent out various Snapchats and flooded their Instagram and Facebook feeds with selfies. On another couch, Ahmed snored deeply, while Safiye was on the phone with her sister, talking rapidly in Greek. It was already a quarter to one, and the city was bursting with life right outside; fireworks and parties throughout the neighborhood , were the soundtrack to the evening. Sada and Kaya begged their parents to be allowed up on the roof, shortly before midnight to see the fireworks. After much pouting and bargaining, Ahmed gave in and ordered everyone to put on all their winter garments on before heading upstairs. 

"Seeing fireworks like that, on the roof," Lavinia shook her head. "That was amazing. I can't believe people still set them off, even after a holiday like New Years." 

"You should see the Fourth of July," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "The entire summer actually, come to think of it." 

Snuggling up against him, Lavinia sighed. "Despite the noise and the smell they leave in the air, fireworks are just... so pretty." 

He chuckled, "I think it's time for bed," he told her, earning a groan in return. "You're getting all starry eyed now, rambling and getting breathless." 

"Party pooper," she pouted, nudging him. "But, you're right. I'm exhausted and that walk did me in." 

"Tomorrow we can take it easy," he promised, as they stood up. "Maybe the two of us can go out, without having two teenagers following us. We've got plenty to do, before we go home on Thursday." 

Saying their goodnights, the couple headed back upstairs to Ardeth's bedroom, locking the door behind them. While Ardeth went to the windows to close the curtains, Lavinia stripped out of most of her clothes, before pulling the blankets down on the bed. Turning the lights out in both the bathroom and the bedroom, Ardeth stripped down to his boxers, before climbing into bed next to Lavinia. 

"Warm enough?" he asked, as she rolled onto her side. 

"Yeah," she mumbled, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close, so that her back was against his chest. "Besides, you radiate enough heat to keep me warm." 

Ardeth snorted, pressing a kiss just below her ear. "I'll remember that, the next time you complain about being too cold," he warned, as Lavinia yawned. 

 


	22. Chapter 22

When they finally arrived back home, after a tearful goodbye to Ardeth's parents and sisters, the couple had little energy to do much. It had been the last flight out of JFK, which had been delayed for an hour, due to icy conditions. When they finally boarded and took off, three hours after their original ten o'clock flight, they didn't make it back to Lavina's house until nearly two in the morning. 

"Are you working tomorrow?" Lavinia asked, as she chucked her clothes into the hamper near her closet. 

"No," Ardeth responded, pulling the blankets down on her bed. "My next surgery is scheduled for Wednesday, which means I have two days to spend with you." 

Forgoing clothes, they slipped under the blankets and curled around one another, letting their exhausted bodies relax after a day of running around. When they woke up later that morning, they took their time getting out of bed and ready for the day. 

"Laundry and calling Rick and Grandma," Lavinia shrugged, as she popped a few frozen waffles into the toaster. "Maybe food shopping too, now that I'm thinking clearly. I hope you don't mind frozen waffles for breakfast and... caramel flavored coffee." 

"I don't expect home cooked breakfast every morning, Lavinia," Ardeth teased, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've had my fair share of frozen waffles.." 

She giggled, turning her head back to kiss him. "Hmm," she groaned, as his warm hands moved under her shirt. "I'm glad I get to have you for two more days," she whispered, turning around to wrap her arms around him. 

Ardeth kissed her again, "Me too,' he nodded, his hands settling on her back. "I'll start the laundry, while you call your Brother and Grandmother? Afterwards, we'll drive up to the store to get some food.." 

"Sounds good," she nodded, stealing another kiss. "We can have a lazy day after all that. I don't plan on doing much around the house until the weekend..." 

"What? No removal of the tree or taking down the lights?"he teased, as she giggled. "It's sad, isn't it? Our first Christmas together and it went by so quickly.." 

Lavinia nodded, "But... maybe we'll have many more Christmases together," she said, her face flushing slightly. "Besides, we've got other holiday's to tackle together between now and then. I mean... let's see how we do with Valentine's Day, Saint Patrick's Day, Easter.." 

He frowned, "You celebrate Saint Patrick's Day?" he asked, which made her snort. "I can't imagine you downing beers and wearing shamrocks, Lavinia." 

The toaster binged as the waffles popped up, "Take a waffle and start the laundry," she giggled, as he kissed her again. "I've gotta call Rick before he kicks my front door down.." 

..................

After reassuring Rick and her Grandmother that the trip went well, Lavinia promised to stop by the next day for a visit. 

 _"Don't rush away from your boyfriend, for lil ol' me,"_ Emmeline had teased. " _Before your Grandfather and I were married, we used to sneak off together all the time. Hell, we did just that after we were married and had our own children! Life is too short to miss out on the good things, my darling girl. You two live busy lives. Take all the free time you have and spend it together, Lavinia. It'll be those moments that you'll look back on the most."_

Finishing up on the laundry together, Ardeth and Lavinia took the trip to the grocery store and stopped at Ardeth's house for a few things. 

"I could make soup for us," Lavinia said, as Ardeth drove back to her place. "Put everything in the crock pot and let it cook for a few hours, while we relax." 

"What would you like to do?" he asked, pulling into the driveway. "Watch a movie?" 

Lavinia shrugged, as the car came to a full stop. "I don't know," she admitted, as they unbuckled and got out of the car. "We could, if you wanted to." 

Making their way to the back of the car, Ardeth opened the trunk and took a majority of the shopping bags out. "But, I'm asking about what  _you_ want to do," he reminded her, as they started up the pathway and steps to the front door. "Lavinia, what would you like to do this afternoon?" 

"Well..." she blushed, as they stood before the screen door. "I'd really like to have sex, without having to worry about someone hearing us.." 

"Was that so hard to say?" Ardeth teased, stealing a quick kiss from her lips as he took her keys. 

She scowled as he unlocked the door, "You don't have to be so smug about it," she muttered, as they stepped into her house. "I mean, really..." 

He laughed as he carried the bags into her kitchen. "I am sorry, my dear," he said, as she followed in after him. "But, I cannot pass up the opportunity to tease you.." 

Unraveling her scarf, Lavinia pulled off her jacket and shoved the accessory into the sleeve, before laying it on the back of a chair. "I'll get you back for it," she said, as he unloaded the groceries into the refrigerator. "Somehow, someway, I'll get you back for teasing me." 

"I'm sure you will," he nodded, setting the paper bag down on the kitchen table. "I'll start a pot of water for tea. Why don't you change into something warm and I'll help you with the soup?" 

"Turn the heat up a bit for me?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. "We can lay out on the couch while it cooks, bundled up in blankets and watching the impending snow shower..." 

Ardeth grinned and dropped a kiss to her lips. "Whatever you wish to do," he said, as Lavinia giggled. "Go on. I'll be up in a bit to change and we can get started on our lazy day." 

..................

"I can't wait for winter to be over," Lavinia sighed, as she let the curtain drop; blocking out the snow flurries that continued to fall, long after the sun had gone down. "Long weekends down at the coast, frolicking at the beach and not having a care in the world." 

Ardeth chuckled, as he lounged across her bed. "What? You don't care for snow? And... cuddling together, during the cold winter nights?" 

Lavinia shuddered, as she crawled across the mattress, moving to straddle his thighs. "Cuddling can be done all year round," she reminded him, as his hands went to her hips. "Besides, I'd like to see you in a bathing suit. Coming out of the ocean and... stuff."

"Something tells me we wouldn't be spending too much time on a beach," Ardeth said. 

"Oh yes we would," Lavinia nodded. "The beach is one of my favorite places in the whole world."

Resting her body against his, Lavinia wrapped her arms around Ardeth's neck, leaning in to kiss him. "Hmm, I love you," she whispered against his mouth, as his hands moved up and down her back slowly. 

"I love you too," he said softly, pulling her in for another kiss. "Shall we go to bed?" 

"To sleep?" Lavinia asked. "Or to do something naughty, before going to sleep?" 

Ardeth chuckled, "Haven't you had enough today, my dear Lavinia?" he asked, as she pouted. "Between the couch, the shower and the bed... I think I may've tired myself out.." 

Lavinia continued to pout, "We have all day tomorrow," he reminded her. "If we go to sleep now, while it's still early, we'll have more time to do something...naughty. All day tomorrow if you wish." 

"You must think I'm a... whore or something," Lavinia blushed. "Wanting to jump you all the time.." 

"I don't," Ardeth shook his head. "You have a healthy, sexual appetite for a twenty-seven year old woman. No one can judge you for that, Lavinia."

She continued to blush, as Ardeth raised her chin up with his hand. "It's still new for you," he reminded her. "I'd gladly give you all the pleasure you'd want, Lavinia. But, tonight? Tonight, we should both go to sleep. We've been up all day and you look exhausted." 

Seeing that he was right and wouldn't be giving in, Lavinia rolled off of his lap, collapsing into the pile of pillows. Chuckling, Ardeth grabbed the blankets and pulled them up, tucking Lavinia into bed. Clicking the lamp off, he too settled down next to her, under the mass of blankets, wrapping his arm around her waist. Burrowed under the blankets and next to her boyfriend, Lavinia could finally feel the day's worth of exhaustion, creeping up on her. 

"Ugh, I don't like it when you're always right," she muttered, as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. 

"Yes, you do," Ardeth teased. "Trust me, you'll feel much better come tomorrow morning." 

 


	23. Chapter 23

February came quickly, as did the high demand of flowers and shipments, sending Lavinia into a tailspin of long hours away from home. Between processing orders, fulfilling arrangement orders and putting together her shop for Valentine's Day, Lavinia was also trying to maintain her personal life outside of it all. Ardeth too was busy with work, between surgeries and training seminars with interns and residents. They barely had any time together to go out, opting to stay in for a rare night together; either to lay in bed with the television on, or have lazy sex somewhere in their homes. 

" _It'll get better,"_ Ardeth promised her one night, after they made love on the floor in his kitchen.  _"Just have to get through this holiday for you, and these training seminars for me.."_

And while some would say that this would be the beginning of the end, the couple managed to keep the spark going. Little messages here and there, throughout the day, along with phone calls on their breaks. Exchanging house keys, shortly after they returned from New York, they practically moved into one another's homes; clothes scattered here and there in dressers and closets. As long as either one got the message of who was where, they always ended up together at one point, at the end of a long day apart. 

.....................

"Rick sounded funny on the phone," Lavinia said, as she set the cellphone down on the dresser. 

"Funny?" Ardeth asked, as he lounged in bed; his head propped up against the headboard with a mountain of pillows. "Strange, how?" 

She shrugged, moving across the mattress on her hands and knees, before plopping down next to him. "Like he didn't want to talk," she said, frowning a bit. "He's at Grandma's house, since it's his day to be with her..." 

Ardeth held his arm up, giving Lavinia the room to move closer to him, resting her head against his chest. "I'm sure everything's fine," he said, running his hand up and down her arm. "Knowing him, he's probably watching something on the television or texting Evelyn.." 

Not wanting to make a huge fuss, Evelyn and Rick were "unofficially" together. Between quiet nights at home, having dinner and hanging out, they decided that they were in fact dating. But, neither would confirm nor deny that they were "boyfriend," and "girlfriend," much to Lavinia's annoyance. 

"I don't know," Lavinia sighed. "Something just feels... off. Like, I have this feeling of dread in my belly, but I can't pinpoint as to why I feel it.." 

"Do you want to head over there?" he asked. 

Lavinia sighed, shaking her head. "No, I'm just being silly," she sighed. "Maybe it's all the stress I've put myself under with work, and now I'm finally crashing now that Valentine's is over..." 

Ardeth kissed the top of her head, "If you change your mind, we can go over there and see her," he said, as she rolled onto her belly; her hands propping up her head. "You haven't seen her since Tuesday and that was only for thirty minutes, before you rushed to work. It's Friday..." 

"Tomorrow," she nodded. "It's getting late anyways," she sighed, glancing at the clock. "And you've been up since five-thirty  _yesterday,_ on your feet and in surgeries for hours.." 

"Ah, but I am used to it," he reminded her, running his hand down the back of her head. "You on the other hand, would need an entire week to catch up on sleep, if you did a twenty four hour shift." 

She giggled, moving to straddle his hips. "You'd be the same way, if you had to listen to a bunch of miserable men, barking orders at lil' ol' me all day long." 

His hands moved to her hips, "Ah, I have my fair share of those types of people," he shrugged. 

"And how do you cope with that?" Lavinia asked, curious now. 

"I simply put them to sleep," Ardeth shrugged with a smirk, which made Lavinia shriek with laughter. "Now, how about  _you_ play nursemaid tonight, hm?"

Lavinia grinned at him, a faint blush appearing on her face. "You poor thing," she cooed, pouting and batting her eyelashes at him. "I'll take care of you real good.." 

Ardeth's hands moved under her night gown, pushing the flimsy material up until her breasts were exposed. "Will you?" he asked with a smirk, as she pulled the gown up and over her head. "I don't think I've ever had this kind of treatment before." 

"That's because," Lavinia started, as she leaned down to kiss him. "It's only for  _special_ patients. And you are my very special patient..." 

"As long as you don't tell my doctor.." Ardeth whispered, as his hands moved from her waist, past her hips, settling on her lacy-clad bottom. "They'll take you away from me and send someone else..." 

Lavinia giggled, "Don't you worry," she said, her lips trailing from his jawline to his chest. "You're in very good hands, Sir. Very,  _very,_ good hands." 

.................

The phone went off at four in the morning, startling the couple out of a deep sleep. 

"Is that yours?" Lavinia grumbled, as Ardeth blindly searched for his phone on the nightstand. 

Finding the device, Ardeth picked it up and turned it over, only to be met with a black screen. "No," he grumbled, dropping the phone back down. "Yours." 

Cursing, Lavinia scrambled out of bed and made her way to the dresser, picking up the phone that she had left behind. Without checking who was calling, Lavinia swiped her thumb across the screen and put the phone up to her ear. 

"Hello," she mumbled, standing in the darkness of her bedroom. 

"Vinia! You need to come to the hospital right now!" Rick exclaimed on the other end. 

Lavinia froze, "W-what?" she whispered, as the sheets rustled behind her. 

"What's wrong?" Ardeth asked, he sat up in bed. "Lavinia?" 

As Rick rambled on in her ear, Lavinia stared at the jewelry box on her dresser, not listening to a word he was saying. The beside light went on and a few seconds later, Ardeth was standing beside her, his hands on her arms. 

"Lavinia?" Rick finally stopped to say. "Lavinia, are you there?" 

Feeling as if she couldn't breathe, Lavinia felt her grip on the phone going lax, as Ardeth easily took it form her. "Hello?" he said, once the phone was to his ear. "Rick? What happened?" 

As Rick filled Ardeth in on what was going on, Lavinia stood there quietly. Numb. Frozen. Dread. The feeling that rolled in her belly, hours previously, was coming back full force now. 

"Alright, we'll be there soon," Ardeth promised. "I will make sure she's under the care of one of my best residents.." 

Hanging up, Ardeth moved to place his hands on either shoulder, crouching down a bit to look at Lavinia. "Lavinia..." he said softly, as she stared at the dresser. "Lavinia?" 

Snapping out of it, only slightly, Lavinia looked at him; her eyes shining bright with the treat of tears. "I.. I knew something wasn't right," she whispered. "I knew it.." 

"Oh, Lavinia..." Ardeth said, as he pulled her in for a hug. 

Willing herself not to cry, Lavinia stood there still, unable to move at that moment. Pulling back, Ardeth looked at her for a moment, seeing the look in her eyes; a mix of fear and guilt, as Lavinia did her best not to burst into tears right then and there. 

"Let's get dressed and up to the hospital," Ardeth finally said, moving to grab clothes from the laundry basket. "We'll know more once we get there, and I'll have Mark take Emmeline's case on. He's the only one I would trust with her." 

"I knew it..." Lavinia whispered, as he came back over with a bundle of clothes in hand. 

Setting them down on the dresser, Ardeth took her hands into his. "Lavinia, there's no telling that what you felt, would turn into this,' he said gently. 

He couldn't find it in him to tell her, like he did many months ago, that this was a long time coming. That, giving the original prognosis, Emmeline should've died before Christmas. But, being stubborn and determined to hold on, just a bit longer, Emmeline surpassed her original prognosis. A surprise to her doctor and to everyone else, given the fact that her heart was barely functioning on it's one; and without the help of devices, only taking a few pills here and there to ease her pain and deliver her comfort. 

There was no way that Ardeth could tell the woman he loved, that the most important person in her entire life, would most likely die today. He wasn't Emmeline's doctor, nor could he treat her, being that it would be a conflict of interest. That task would be placed upon another, much to Ardeth's sadness. 

"We have to get dressed," Ardeth finally said, after what felt like forever. "Then, we can go up and see her." 

It took fifteen minutes to get dressed, as Adreth dressed her in her clothes, pulling on her boots and her jacket. Holding her hand as they walked through the house, out to the car and the short drive to the hospital, Lavinia couldn't feel a thing. 

She was numb. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Lavinia sat in the chair, facing the backyard of her Grandmother's house, unblinking. The sitting room had always been her favorite room of the house, as it had been where her Grandfather told her stories; fairytales, mythological tales from the ancient cities of Egypt, Greece and Rome. It was where Emmeline would knit and do her needlepoint, while watching her two grandchildren run amok. The children that her and her husband took in, after their son passed away and their daughter-in-law deposited them on their doorstep. Rick had been eight years old then, while Lavinia was only three. 

"She's been sitting there like that, since we came home from the hospital," Rick whispered, as he and Ardeth watched from the doorway. "Won't eat, won't drink..." 

It had been three days since that life-changing phone call, which brought them all to the hospital. Emmeline O'Connell was dying; there was no doubt about it, as the doctor informed the siblings. Between the unbearable pain, which had been diminished by morphine, to the all the signs that death was near, Rick and Lavinia knew this was it. Speaking to both of her Grandchildren separately, Rick being the first, Lavinia was struck down with shock at the entire thing. 

 _"You're going to be fine, my sweet girl,"_ Emmeline told her, when it was Lavinia's turn to see her. " _It'll hurt for a while, but in the end, you're going to be fine. You've got your friends, you've got Rick and you've got someone who loves you dearly. Don't let my passing, be the reason why your life comes to a standstill. You deserve to be happy..."_

Shortly after that, Emmeline Marie Watson- O'Connell was gone. 

"I'll try," Ardeth nodded, patting Rick gently on the shoulder. 

Nodding, Rick left Ardeth and his Sister to themselves, as there were things to do; planning a funeral and what to do with their childhood home. Another thing to push through, as the loss was so raw and devastating. Lavinia wanted no part in the upcoming meeting with the lawyer, who would go over Emmeline's will, nor with any plans. 

 _"You do it,"_ she told Rick, twelve hours after Emmeline passed away. " _You do it."_

Making his way around the room, Ardeth knelt down at Lavinia's side, placing his hand on her thigh. "Lavinia?" he said gently, as she stared out into the yard. "Lavinia..." 

Slowly, blinking through the daze, Lavinia turned her head to look at him. "You've been sitting here for three days," he started, as she just stared at him; her eyes lifeless and filled with sorrow. "How about we take a walk?" 

Lavinia turned her attention back to the window, silent as ever. Sighing, Ardeth kept his hand on her thigh, watching as she stared-unmoving-at the barren trees and flower bushes in the yard. 

"If I make you something to eat, will you eat it?" he asked, a few minutes later. "You have to eat, Lavinia. If anything, you need to eat." 

"I'm not hungry," Lavinia rasped. 

Ardeth watched her, "What about something to drink?" he asked. 

Almost as if she were annoyed, Lavinia moved her leg quickly; his hand dropping to rest on the side of the chair. "I don't want anything," she said, louder and little clearer now. "I don't want anything, Ardeth." 

"Fine," Ardeth nodded, not wanting to push her or start a fight. "Will you let me know when you're ready to come out?" 

She nodded once, as he slowly stood up, wincing at the cracking in his knees. Leaning forward, Ardeth dropped a kiss to the top of her head, while his hand moved to her shoulder; an affection squeeze, given to her as a sign of comfort. Making his way out of the room, Ardeth paused in the doorway to turn back and look at her for a moment. There was no movement, no sound, nothing coming from Lavinia as she sat still in that chair. 

Tapping his hand lightly against the doorframe, Ardeth stepped out into the hallway and made his way through the house. As much as he didn't want to think it, Ardeth knew that he was slowly losing her. 

.........................

After the funeral, which took place a week after Emmeline's death, came the process of sorting through the house. After the will had been read and the contents exposed, they- mostly Rick- started the process of cleaning up and going through years and years worth of memories. The house had been left to both Rick and Lavinia, now that it was long paid off, for them to do what they pleased. Of course, if the house ended up going on the market, the money would be split evenly between the two. 

" _Your Grandmother stated that, no matter what happened to her home, that it wouldn't result in a fight between you both,"_ the lawyer said. 

"Maybe all the pictures could be put into albums," Evelyn said, as she went through another box of black and white photographs. "I mean, the longer they stay in boxes, they'll end up getting ruined. Faded or moldy, if there should ever be a flood.." 

Rick nodded, as he cleaned out his Grandfather's study. "God..." he muttered, looking around at the room; the bookcases filled to the brim with books and knick-knacks. "I remember spending hours in here with Pop. He would be sitting at his desk, or in that armchair, puffing away on his pipe and reading the paper." 

Evelyn gave him a small smile, nodding as he continued. "Vinnie... she was only three when our Mom left us here. She would waddle around in here, demanding fairytales and to play with this globe he had on the table by the window..." 

"She never really talks about him," Evelyn admitted. "About your Grandfather. Or about your Mother.." 

"Vinnie took it hard when he died," Rick shrugged, sitting down on the sofa. "And Mom? She was so little, Evie. She remembers the good times, which were so few and short-lived, but the rest? The way she drank and left us home alone at all hours of the day and night.." 

Moving to sit next to him, Evelyn rested her elbows on her knees and looked at him. "She was a baby when our Dad died... eight months or so," Rick shrugged. "I.. I don't know how she's going to recover from this, Ev. It was hard when Pop died, but we still had Grandma." 

Taking his hand into hers, Evelyn gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You'll both get through this," she said, nodding firmly. "It's going to take time, but you will. And you won't be alone in all of this, Rick. You've got us; you've got me, Alex, Jonathan. She has you and she's got Ardeth..." 

"She hasn't left the house, save for the funeral," Rick said, shaking his head. "Ardeth says that she spends all day in bed, doesn't eat and when he pushes her to, she snaps." 

"Well, she's grieving," his girlfriend stated. "I was the same way when...." 

Rick turned to look at her, seeing the flash of pain across her face, before she continued. "It takes time, like I said," she said, nodding. "You and Lavinia are going to grieve differently, because that's just how the world works. While you're here, keeping busy and coping, she's there doing what she feels is the way for her to cope. It's different for everyone, Rick." 

He nodded, "How about we take a break from all of this," Evelyn continued, nodding to the boxes that littered the floor and furniture. "We could order a pizza? Alex is probably stark raving mad right now, for all we know." 

"I think he would've made himself known,if that were the case," Rick said, laughing for the first time that day. "But yeah, we can order a pizza..." 

"Good," Evelyn said, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss. "You go on and clean the table off and I'll make the phone call. And, don't just stack everything onto the counter this time, Rick!" 

As she made her way out of the room, calling for Alex, Rick turned his attention back to the space before him; the boxes, books and years worth of treasures that were part of his childhood. It was startling at how quickly time had moved on; twenty-five years since their mother dropped them and a few duffle bags of clothes and toys. The number alone was startling for Rick, especially when it felt like it was only yesterday. But in those twenty-five years, between deaths and the pains of growing up, they were also filled with love and good times. Without their grandparents, who took them in and treated them like they were their own children, Rick and Lavinia wouldn't have had the life they did. 

Standing up slowly, Rick moved the garbage bag out of the way and started for the hallway. It would take time, as Evelyn said. But the deep nagging feeling of worry, didn't go away. And while he was here, opening boxes filled of memories and trying to move on, Rick worried deeply for Lavinia. 

.....................

A month. 

It had been a month and Lavinia still couldn't get up and face the world. 

Claire and a few girls from town were handling the shop, while Evelyn crunched the numbers and approved the orders that were coming in and out every week. They understood, of course, the nature of Lavinia's leave of absence. Everyone who knew Emmeline O'Connell, knew that her death was a great loss for their town. 

But what they didn't know, was how deeply it hit Lavinia. Between not eating or leaving the house, Lavinia showed no interest in anything. Between Rick and Evelyn offering to take a trip out of town, or Alex's sweet face, Lavinia didn't budge. 

Ardeth had his own stress to deal with, between working twelve to eighteen hours a day, to coming home to a zombie of a girlfriend. After a while, he stopped trying to get her to come out on his days off. It was just easier to avoid the fight, by letting her lay in bed all day or sit in a chair by the window. 

"I don't want to go out," Lavinia said, one morning, as Ardeth searched for clean clothes. 

"Lavinia, you have to come out at some point," he said, pulling a clean shirt out of the dresser. "Rick asked me to bring you to see him. There are things he wants to go over with you and to show you." 

She scoffed, "He can do what he wants with the house and the things inside," she said. "I already told him that." 

Ardeth looked at her, "What about the photographs? Or the things you left there, after moving out?" he asked. "You're saying that you don't want things to remember your Grandparents by? Mementos? " 

"Like I said, I don't care," she repeated, glaring at him. "And you need to stop trying to make me do things, that I don't want to do!" 

"Lavinia, enough already!" he snapped. "How much longer are you going to do this? Hm? Sitting around your house and starving yourself?" 

She blinked at him, "Rick has been in that house, everyday for the last month," he continued. "You don't think he's upset? He's the one that's going through boxes and rooms, revisiting every memory he has of your childhood!" 

"Get out!" Lavinia yelled. 

Ardeth rolled his eyes, "I'm not leaving you to sit here.." he started, as she let out a frustrated growl. "Lavinia, enough." 

Looking up at him, Lavinia let the anger and sadness consume her. "You can and you will," she said. "I don't want you here!" 

"Now you're being ridiculous," Ardeth said, as she shook her head fiercely. 

"It's over!" Lavinia snapped at him. "Just go, Ardeth! It's over! Just go and leave me alone!" 

He blinked at her, before setting the clothes down on the bed. "Fine, you want to have a tantrum and act like a child," he started, holding his hands up. "I'm trying to help you, Lavinia. But I can't if you're going to push me away!" 

Lavinia stood by the window, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "What you are doing?" he shook his head. "It's not healthy." 

Making his way to the door, Ardeth paused with his hand on the doorknob. "I love you," he said, softly now. "I love you so much, that I want to be here for you. But, if you don't want me here right now, fine." 

He looked over at her. "But please,  _please,_ take care of yourself," he nearly begged. 

"Go," she said firmly, as she fought the tears, that were ready to spill from her eyes. 

With one last look, Ardeth made his way out of her bedroom and downstairs. "Go, just go," Lavinia whispered to herself, and to her demons, as she heard the sound of his keys and the front door closing behind him. "Just go. Just go." 

When the sun began to dip in the sky, as the day bled into the night, Lavinia made her way downstairs into the kitchen. There on the table, next to the stack of mail, were the set of house keys that Lavinia had give to Ardeth before Thanksgiving. 

"They always leave," she whispered, as she reached out; her fingertips brushing against the cold metal. "They always leave, they always leave." 

As she repeated the words, out loud and to herself, Lavinia finally allowed herself to break down. Sinking to the floor, Lavinia covered her face with her hands and cried. "They always leave, they always leave," she chanted, between sobs. 

 


	25. Chapter 25

It seemed that all of Hamunaptra knew about Ardeth and Lavinia's breakup; if that was what you could call it, considering the man in question still couldn't wrap his head around it. 

_"She said it was over and that she didn't want me there," Ardeth shrugged, as he spoke to Rick one afternoon. "If she needs space to grieve, who am I to deny her that?"_

Evelyn was devastated by the news, when Rick showed up at her place after that. Needing to know more, she sent Rick to check in on his sister and to find out what happened, before she and Alex resumed their cleaning. With Emmeline's house halfway sorted, the almost four year old wanted to "help", as he found Rick's old toys from his childhood. And Rick couldn't help but smile, seeing the old army men and matchbox cars being used again, after years of sitting in the basement. 

So when Rick went to see Lavinia, he took one look at her and quickly put an end to her dangerous mourning. Between the lack of food and overall self-care, Lavinia was hardly recognizable. She had dropped at least twenty pounds, which made her bones stick out. Her skin was grey and her eyes were sunken in, as dark circles lined them. She hadn't bathed in days, though she smelled and looked like she never touched a bar of soap for months. Lavinia was a mess and Rick couldn't bear to see her in such a condition, looking like death. Losing Emmeline was hard enough, but to lose Lavinia would be devastating. 

 _"You can't do this anymore, Lavinia,"_ Rick said, as he started up the shower, before moving to find clean clothes. " _You're killing yourself slowly, just by doing this!"_

A hot shower did her wonders, putting some life back into her. In the time she took in the bathroom, Rick had stripped the entire bed bare, tossing everything into the wash. The food in the fridge had long gone bad, but there was food in the freezer and non-perishables in the cabinet. Throwing some soup onto a bowl, Rick made sure it was ready for consuming when Lavinia came downstairs. 

" _I want you to come stay with me for a while,"_ Rick said, as she ate. " _I don't want you alone, Lavinia. You can come stay with me for as long as you need, where I can take care of you until you're ready to get back on your feet again."_

Too tired and depressed to fight him, Lavinia sat at the kitchen table, as he went upstairs to pack a suitcase for her. That night, as he settled into the spare bedroom of her brother's house, Lavinia felt just as empty, if not more, now that someone had taken control of her wellbeing. 

...................

They say time heals all wounds. Lavinia hated that saying with a passion, as she struggled with living every single day. Between Rick and Evelyn hounding on her, making sure she ate and bathed, Lavinia was forced to cope with the reality of her new life. It also made her realize how horrible she had been to Ardeth, when he was only doing what Rick and Evelyn were; helping. But by then, it had been two months since that night and Lavinia knew it was too late. 

" _You should call him," Evelyn shrugged, as they sat on the bed one night. "Maybe grab some coffee or have him come over, so you can talk."_

_"It doesn't matter anymore, Evelyn," Lavinia said sadly. "I'm sure by now, Ardeth's already moved on. Probably to someone who's more put together and emotionally stable enough, that they won't push him away when all he wants to do is help."_

_Evelyn gave her a sympathetic look, as Lavinia pulled at the fraying hemline of her nightgown. "Maybe it was for the best, you know? A guy like Ardeth seemed too good to be true...." Lavinia laughed bitterly, as her eyes filled with tears. "We probably would've broken up anyway, emotional breakdown or not. Girls like me don't get their "happily ever after" with guys like Ardeth. I'm a nobody and he's somebody, Evie. A man like him, with a career like that, wouldn't marry a girl who owns a small business; especially one without a college degree."_

When four months had gone by after Emmeline's death, three since the "breakup", Jonathan came to visit for "a while," as he put it. "If my baby sister and your brother can't put a smile on your face, I'm up for the job!" he grinned. 

The first step of facing your grief, in the book of Jonathan Carnahan, was to drink it all away. And drink is what Lavinia did, as she was piled with whiskey and whatever he could find at the local liquor store. Lavinia was sloshed by the time Rick and Evelyn came home, finding the two sitting on the floor in her room, singing Jonthan's alma matter anthem. And it was Rick, who yelled and cursed, as he nursed Lavinia through her first hangover the next morning. 

After that, things somehow got better; slowly of course, as Lavinia still felt the hole in her heart that Emmeline and Ardeth left behind. Losing two people she loved, in such a close period of time, broke her. It was all she could think about, as she sat around Rick's home all day long, doing nothing. As the snow melted and the first signs of spring appeared, Lavinia found herself driving about the streets of her hometown. 

" _I signed up for college," Lavinia blurted, when she came home._  

Rick, who came home to find her gone, had spent a good two hours panicking, calling everyone he could think of. " _You what?" he asked, as she held the information packages in her arms._

_"I signed up for summer courses at HSC and applied for the fall semester," she shrugged, handing him her folder. "I..I need something to keep me busy. To keep me from thinking about everything that's gone wrong since January."_

And her brother, though shocked at her actions, supported her decision. " _As long as it makes you happy," was all he could say, as he read her summer course schedule._

Lavinia could only nod,  _"Yeah... me too."_

_................._

"All she does is go to her lectures, the library and stays in her room all night," Rick shrugged, as he and Evelyn brought in the boxes from his truck. "I hear her typing away on her laptop, at three in the morning. And her bathroom breaks and snack breaks, which seem to go on until at least six in the morning." 

"I saw her on campus the other day," Evelyn nodded, as she picked up a box from the bed of the truck. "She's got some big paper to write for one of her classes, so she spends some time in the library, printing off dozens of files. I made sure that one of the girls that works there, a sweet grad student by the way, gets Lavinia all that she wants and needs." 

Rick sighed, as he set the box on the kitchen table. "Do you think this is a good idea?" he asked, as Evelyn set her box down. "I mean.. spending all this money on a bunch of classes to cope with her pain?" 

She shrugged, "Honestly, I figured she'd go for a class or two, then drop out," she admitted. "But...Rick, she really does seem committed to it. Her professors have said that she's doing exceptionally well, considering she has no background in any of the classes. I mean, she's taking advanced art history lectures. And, some political science course that doesn't seem like anything Lavinia would be interested in to begin with." 

"Really?" Rick frowned. "She didn't even tell me what she was taking, other than a "few classes" for both summer sessions. Hell, she hasn't even told me what major she applied for for the fall. Or if she got in for that matter." 

"Oh, she got in," Evelyn nodded. "I mean, have you ever heard of anyone who  _didn't_ get in at Hamunaptra State?" 

He nodded, "Beni Gabor," he said, which made Evelyn scoff. 

She shook her head. "And now he works in the Sheriff's office and acts like he's so smart," she retorted, which made his snort. "Must be nice to have Daddy's best friend on your side, huh?" 

"He'll never make it past being an officer," he insisted. "Hell, Beni barely does a goddamn thing, except write tickets and ruffle a few feathers." 

"Yeah, but he's also been harassing your sister for years," she pointed out. "I distinctly remember you and Daniel threatening to castrate him, because he kept yanking on her bra straps back when she was in high school." 

Rick scowled, "You would do the same thing, if it were your sister," he pointed out. "Or Jonathan for that matter." 

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to get into an argument over this," she said, holding her hand up. "Let's get the boxes inside, before I go and pick my son up from daycare." 

"Say, have you heard from Ardeth?" Rick asked, as they stepped back outside. 

"I did see him at the grocery store the other day," Evelyn nodded, as she grabbed a box. "We both waved at each other, but he was on his way out as I was going in." 

Rick nodded, "Have you spoken to him?" she asked, turning to look at her boyfriend. 

He shrugged, "I've called him a few times, but he doesn't always answer," he admitted. "Or if he does, he gets called away for surgery or something." 

"From what I've heard, he's barely home," she sighed. "Sounds like he's found an outlet for his heartbreak too, Rick." 

"I know I wasn't too thrilled about them dating, but I do miss the guy," Rick admitted, shrugging slightly. "And most of all, I miss how happy my sister was. Can't remember seeing her so happy, like the way she was when Ardeth was in the picture." 

Evelyn gave him a sad smile, nodding as well. "I do too," she said. "Life works in mysterious ways, Rick. My Father always used to tell me that... "If you really love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, it wasn't meant to be." 

He blinked, "That sounds like every single advice that mother's tell their children," he said, rolling his eyes. 

"Give it time, Rick," Evelyn stressed, as she started for the house. "One day, if the time is right, Ardeth and Lavinia will find their way back to each other. We just.. need to be patient and let fate do it's work." 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

"How many of these are you having?" Rick asked, as he flipped the burgers on the grill. "And be  _honest,_ Lavinia. Last time, you said two and ended up eating half of one." 

Lavinia snorted, as she sat in the patio chair. "I'll have one cheeseburger and a hot dog," she said, as her brother turned to look at her. "And, I promise to eat it. I had a light lunch on campus, so I'm starving now." 

"One cheeseburger and a dog," Rick muttered, as he opened the package of cheese. "How's that class going, by the way? This is the art one right?" 

"Art and Architecture of Ancient Egypt," she confirmed, with a nod. "It's good. A lot of memorization and writing, but I like it." 

Rick nodded, as he closed the lid to the grill, reaching for the beer on the table. "All signed up for fall?" he asked, taking a pull from the bottle. "You told the girls at the shop, right?" 

She nodded, pulling her feet up onto the chair. "Eighteen credits, three days a week," she said, with a small shrug. "I'm taking one of Evelyn's classes, but don't tell her yet." 

"Well, she's going to know anyways," Rick pointed out. "She gets all the rosters now, and if anyone drops or adds into the class, they send her an updated one." 

"Yeah, but she doesn't really read it," his sister shrugged. "She told me so herself." 

He sighed, "Okay," he nodded. "Have... have you spoken to Ardeth lately?" 

At the mention of her former boyfriend, Lavinia's demeanor changed; her smile fell and her shoulders drooped, almost as if she collapsed into her own body. "I.. I think I saw him in town the other day," she said quietly. 

"Oh yeah?" Rick asked, perking up a bit. "Did you talk?" 

"No, I.. I was in the shop going over the accounts," Lavinia shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "He was coming out of the coffee shop. Probably going into work, if his Thursday schedule is still the same. Thursday is his late day, since he has off Wednesdays. Works ten to ten, unless he does another shift right after, which means he stays until Friday morning." 

Rick sighed, "Vinnie, maybe you should call him,"he suggested. "I mean, you've been doing so good..." 

Lavinia shook her head, "I.. I can't," she said, almost helpless, as she finally looked at Rick. "I can't just pick up the phone and call him, Rick." 

"Why not?" 

"Because, I'm the one that made him leave," Lavinia stressed. "I told him to leave and that I didn't want him!" 

He nodded, "But, if you talk to him," he started, which made Lavinia scoff. "Lavinia, I'm serious here! The man loves you and I know you love him, and I know he'd take you back in a heartbeat." 

"It's better if he didn't," Lavinia said gently. 

"Better for who?" Rick asked. "For him? For you?" 

She didn't respond. "You two are so miserable without each other," Rick continued. "Yeah, I know you're getting your life together with school and seeing a therapist. But, Lavinia, you need someone to come home to at the end of the day. To share that excitement of passing your tests and having a good session." 

Lavinia frowned,"You make it sound like I'm alone," she said. "I come home to you. I have you, Rick. I have you, Evelyn, Alex, Jon.." 

"You know what I mean," Rick said, gently. 

"Yeah..." Lavinia nodded slowly, looking down at her hands. "I love him, I do. I will always love Ardeth, Rick. There's not a piece of me that could or would ever not love him..." 

Setting the beer bottle down on the table, Rick made his way over to her, kneeling down before her. "I just want you to be  _happy_ ," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "And if being with Ardeth is what you want, then do it. Call him, Lavinia. I have no doubts in my mind, that he'd be willing to sit and listen to what you have to say." 

His sister nodded, "Maybe one day," she gave in. "I just.. I have to figure out how to approach him, Rick. Give me some time, so that I don't make a bigger ass of myself." 

"Ah, it was bound to happen sooner or later," Rick said, ruffling her hair. 

"You talk from experience?" Lavinia shot back, as Rick snorted with laughter. "Thank you, Rick." 

Rick kissed her forehead, "Anytime, sis," he said, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "Alright, let's see if the food is ready. I rather not have you pass out from hunger. Evie would never let me hear the end of it." 

...................

Lavinia took the receipt from the cashier with a small smile, "Thank you," said said, tossing the paper into one of the grocery bags. 

Picking up the two paper bags, she made her way out of the store and into the parking lot; her car parked not too far from the grocery store, just like Rick always instructed her to do. 

" _You can never be too safe, Lavinia. Besides, the closer you are to the store, the better. The cameras only go back so far and people can see you, god forbid anything should happen to you."_

Fishing out her keys, Lavinia unlocked the car as she reached it, shifting the bags to one hand. Just as she set them in the backseat, a voice behind her startled her out of her daydream. 

"Well, if it ain't Miss. Lavinia O'Connell." 

Turning quickly, Lavinia's face fell into a scowl. "Beni Gabor," she said cooly, folding her arms across her chest.  "Don't you have citizens to protect? Or, are you using government funded money, to cruise around town and harass people?" 

Beni chuckled, "You were always so good with a tongue lashin''," he sneered, stepping into her personal space. 

"And you were always good with being a pig," she shot back. 

"Why don't you skip the words and show me what else that tongue of yours can do..." he started, reaching out to grab her. 

A shadow fell over them both, "Sexually harassing someone in public?" 

Lavinia turned and gasped, as Ardeth stood next to them, dressed down for the day. Beni sneered at him, "What's it to you?" he asked, as Ardeth stepped closer to Lavinia. 

"I suggest you step away from her," Ardeth said calmly. "Clearly she's not interested in what you have to say. Nor should she be, considering the fact that you are harassing her." 

Beni laughed, "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do?" he asked. "Last I heard, you two weren't together anymore. Word like that travels quickly 'round here.." 

He stepped up to Ardeth, "So, if you're done with her, I'll gladly collect the goods," he snickered, as Lavinia scoffed. 

"As if I'd ever touch you, you filthy pig!" she snapped. 

"Rolling around with towel head's ain't really ladylike, Lavinia," Beni said, as Ardeth stepped in front of her. "This is America, Camel Jockey. You're not wanted here!" 

Lavinia lunged, only to be stopped by Ardeth's arm. "Lavinia.." he said calmly, as she snarled. 

Beni laughed, tipping his deputy hat. "See ya around, Lavinia," he said, walking away from them. 

"That fucking asshole," Lavinia shook her head, as Ardeth turned around to face her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as she stood before him, visibly angry at the confrontation. "Lavinia?" 

She finally looked up at him, relaxing almost immediately. "I'm fine," she nodded. "What about you?" 

Ardeth shrugged, "It's not the first time I've been called those words," he admitted. "I learned a long time ago, to just ignore it, instead of trying to reason with those who hurl the insults." 

"Oh.." Lavinia nodded, looking away from him. 

"How.. how have you been?" he asked. "I see Evelyn a lot in town, with Alex. She said you've been doing better since..." 

Lavinia nodded, "I'm okay," she nodded slowly. "Just.. trying to get through each day, without having a nervous breakdown.." 

He nodded, "That's good," he said, managing a small smile. "I am happy to hear that you are doing better." 

"I.. I should go," Lavinia said, pointing to the car behind her. "Ice cream in the backseat. Rick would never forgive me, if his precious late-night snack, became soup." 

"I can't say that I blame him," he chuckled, which made her laugh as well. "See you around?" 

The words were on the tip of her tongue, as her chance was standing right there in front of her. To say the words, "Can we get coffee one day?" were right there, ready to be spoken. But, nerves got the best of her, as she nodded in agreement. "See you around," she said, giving him a small smile. 

Stepping back, Ardeth watched as she climbed into the car, closing the door behind her. Starting it, Lavinia gave him a small wave, before driving forward and through the parking lot to the exit. Glancing up at the rearview mirror, Ardeth's silhouette grew smaller and smaller and she drove, breaking her heart in the process. 

..................

Later that night, as Rick and Alex played outside in the yard, Evelyn and Lavinia camped out in the guest room. Cups of tea, spiked with a splash of whiskey, went perfectly with the chocolate chip cake that they baked earlier. 

"I saw Ardeth today, when I was leaving the grocery store," Lavinia said, casually. 

"You did!" Evelyn gasped, as she nodded. "Tell me more! Tell me more! What did you say? What did he say? Oh my god, Lavinia!" 

Lavinia snorted, "Easy, easy," she said, as the woman bounced on the bed. "Well.. it was.. weird." 

Evelyn's face fell at that, "Weird?" she asked. "How so?" 

"I mean, it was awkward," Lavinia shrugged, leaving out the part with Beni. "He asked how I was doing, mentioned that he's seen you and Alex in town.." 

"I wanted to tell you," Evelyn said, flustered. "But.. I didn't want to upset you, Vinnie." 

She shrugged, "It's fine," she said. 

The Brit sighed, watching the woman across from her, plucking at the strands of the quilt. "How'd he look?" she asked, leaning forward a bit. "Did he look miserable? Did he gain the "depression" weight, as Jon puts it?" 

"No," Lavinia snorted. "He looked.. he looked great. Amazing. He's always look amazing, Ardeth." 

"Oh Lavinia," Evelyn sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "You need to get back together already with the man. I'm starting to feel rather awful, having all this sex, while you aren't." 

Lavinia gasped, "EVELYN!" she exclaimed, as the other woman laughed. "That's disgusting! You're talking about my brother! I don't want to know what you two are doing, when you're at each other's houses." 

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Oh please!" she snorted. "You talked about having sex with Ardeth  _loads_ of times! Between losing your virtue and all the wild places in your house!" 

"That's different! He's not related to anyone I know, like Rick is related to me!" she cried. "I don't want to know what he does with you, when you're in bed together." 

"So, get your shit together, get your man back and get laid!" Evelyn whined. "Trust me, once you have some sex, you'll feel loads better. A little shagging never hurt anyone.." 

"It's not that easy," Lavinia muttered, as she laid out on the bed. "Can't just go up to someone, after five months of being apart and "shag" them." 

Taking a sip of her tea, Evelyn shrugged. "Then pick up the phone and call him," she whined. "I don't mean to push you.." 

"But you are," Lavinia cut her off, turning to look at her. "You are, Evie. And Rick is too. I mean, I get you two want me to be happy, but please stop pushing me!" 

Evelyn blinked, "You're afraid that he'll reject you." 

Lavinia nodded slowly, "Oh, darling," Evelyn sighed, setting her cup down on the nightstand, before moving to lay out next to her. "Ardeth would be mad to reject you. He still loves you and he genuinely cares about you." 

"And he told you that?" Lavinia snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. "I doubt that." 

"He didn't have to," Evelyn said with a shrug. "His face says it all, Vin. Every time we see him, you're the only thing he wants to talk about." 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of attempted rape/non-con content in this chapter.

Summer was coming to an end, much to Lavinia's relief. The fall semester would be starting soon, and she was anxious to begin; purchasing all her required textbooks, Lavinia got a head start on her reading and organizing her class syllabus's that were posted online. 

_"Jesus, it looks like your planner book vomited in neon,"_ _Rick said, as she showed him her book. "You're worse than Evie.."_

Along with preparing for the upcoming school year, it was also time to plan Evelyn's birthday. While Rick made plans for the actual day, spending the first half with her and Alex, before spending the night with just her, they plotted to celebrate the weekend before the big day. 

"I can't believe you all planned this!" Evelyn giggled, as they sat around the table. "And, you've managed to get Rick to come to our favorite restaurant!" 

"Well, it was the only place I could think of, outside of town," Lavinia said, as the waitress came by with their drinks; frozen margaritas, beers and a virgin-margarita for Alex. 

While Rick got Alex situated with his drink, Evelyn and Lavinia chatted amongst themselves. "I do hope Jonathan gets here in once piece," Evelyn said, as she checked her phone for any messages. "Or at all, to be honest. I can never tell with him, where his head is." 

Lavinia reached for her own phone, "I'm sure he'll be here soon," she said. "I promised to buy him beer and churros. That alone was enough for him to say "yes" to coming out for the weekend, before heading back to the city Sunday night." 

"Not too fast, buddy," Rick said, as Alex slurped down his drink. "You'll get a brain freeze." 

"Mmmm," the four year old gigged, turning to Evelyn. "It's cold, Mummy!" 

A few minutes later, Jonathan arrived, gifts in hand. "Ah, happy birthday, Old Mum," he teased, kissing his sister on the cheek. "You don't look a day over forty." 

Evelyn scowled, "I'm not even thirty yet, you fool!" she cried, hitting his shoulder lightly. 

"Uncle John! Uncle John!" Alex squealed, waving his sticky fingers at the man. "I has a pink drink!" 

"Ah, starting the lad early?" Jonathan asked, as he took a seat next to Lavinia. "Right-o, young man. I wasn't that much older than you are, when I had my first drink." 

Evelyn and Rick rolled their eyes, while Lavinia snorted into her own drink. "We've ordered appetizers already, but when the girl comes by tell her what you want for a drink," she said, handing him the drink menu. "Everything's good here. Evie and I can swear on it." 

He snorted as he took the book form her, "Like you've had anything better to compare it to," he teased, flipping it  open. 

DInner was wonderful, as they enjoyed good food and a live band. By the time they paid the bill, they decided to meet back at Rick's place to continue the rest of the birthday celebrations. 

"You guys go ahead," Lavinia said, as she unlocked her car. "I have a few things at my place, which we could enjoy." 

"Not your knitting is it?" Jonathan teased. 

Lavinia snorted, "You wish," she retorted, climbing into the front seat. "I've got board games. And a bit of liquid courage, stowed away somewhere, which would make it easier for me to beat you in Monopoly." 

As Evelyn got Alex into his booster seat, Rick came over to where Lavinia was parked. "Be careful," he warned, as she rolled the window down. "And, if the margaritas start to kick in, call me. I'll come get you." 

"I'll be fine, Rick," she promised. "I had one drink and ate beforehand, unlike Evie.." 

"Just.. humor me, alright?" Rick asked, shaking his head. "Trying to be the dutiful and responsible older brother here, ya know." 

Lavinia snorted, "I'll see you guys soon, I promise," she said, starting her car. "And maybe you should take Jon with you, instead of letting him take an Uber or whatever it is that he came here in." 

................

Juggling the boxes of board games in her arms, Lavinia managed to open the backseat of her car, using her leg to push it open. Dropping the boxes into the back seat, she wiped her hands together, wiping off the excess dust that had collected on the boxes. With a sigh, she closed the door and moved to open the passenger side, when a loud  _crack_ made her pause. 

"Hello?" she called out, looking towards the house next to hers. 

It was only a quarter to nine, but it was the middle of August. The night was still young, as teenagers roamed the streets and people enjoyed what the weekend had to offer. It was possible that a raccoon had stumbled onto Mrs. Patterson's front stoop again, like always. The stray cats that she fed, often left the the food bowls half-empty, after she put kibble and tuna out. And while Lavinia was all for tending the stray cats and their babies, she wasn't used to the other animals that came to feast. Raccoons, possums, bugs. If the food ran out all together, the garbage cans were next. Not wanting to be attacked, Lavinia made sure to have her garbage in the bins before the sun went down. 

Taking the noise to be that of an animal, Lavinia opened the passenger door and tossed the bag that contained the bottles of wine. Just as she was about to close the door, Lavinia was shoved against the car, her arms being pinned to her sides. 

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Miss. Lavinia." 

Lavinia struggled against the iron-grip hold on her arms. "Beni!" she cried, as he pushed his body up against her backside. "What are you doing?!" 

Beni laughed wickedly, "What I should've done years ago.." he said, before wrenching her away from the car; he turned her around and grinned, "It's a shame your lil' boyfriend ain't here." 

"Let go of me!" Lavinia cried, trying to get out of his grasp. "Get your filthy hands off me!" 

"Shut up, bitch!" he snarled, bringing an open palm across her face. "It's time someone put you in your place!" 

With that, Beni grabbed her by the upper arm and started dragging her around the side of the house, unlatching the gate to the backyard. 

...............

Ardeth sighed, as he submitted orders for tests and his notes to the nurse, as the emergency room bustled with energy around him. 

"Put a rush in for the EKG and the chest x-ray," Ardeth sighed, as he signed off on the orders. "Did they draw his blood?" 

"Yes, Doctor Bay," the nurse nodded, checking the patients orders on her portable charting system. "I submitted it ten minutes ago, so hopefully Lucas is working on it now. Is there anything else I can do?" 

He shook his head, "Not at the moment, no," he sighed. "If he complains of more pain, page me. But, my best guess? Heartburn." 

"How can you tell?" 

He smirked, "I can smell the barbecue sauce on him" he said, as the nurse laughed. "Reminds me of someone I know." 

Making his way through the emergency room, Ardeth took some anti-bacterial sanitizer from the dispenser on the wall. He was only three hours into his shift and it had already been a snooze; rounds for his post-op patients, visiting a laboring mother with a heart condition and four trips to the emergency room. With no surgeries scheduled at that moment, there really wasn't much to do, other than wait. 

"I have a twenty-eight year old female in exam room one," a nurse started, as a sexual assault examiner stood next to her. "Now, she's banged up pretty bad, but insists that she  _wasn't_ raped or assaulted sexually in anyway, shape or form." 

"God, it looks like she fought the bastard really hard," the examiner said, reading the report on the tablet. "Did she come in with anyone?" 

"Yeah, her brother," the nurse nodded. "Caught the bastard and beat the crap out of him. He's in bed twenty-six, waiting for an x-ray on his hand." 

The examiner nodded and she went to the door to the exam room, "Prep the rape kit and wait for the detectives," she said, knocking on the door. "Lavinia?" 

At the mentioning of her name, Ardeth looked up from his phone, his entire body going numb. The nurse looked up from her typing and frowned, "Doctor Bay?" she asked, as he made his way towards the room. "Doctor Bay! You can't go in there!" 

"My name is Susan and I'm a sexual assault examiner..." the woman started, as the door swung open, startling them both. "Excus-Doctor!" 

"Lavinia!" 

As soon as she heard him, saw him for that matter, Lavinia began to openly cry again; her arms reaching for him, as Ardeth quickly rushed to her. 

"Shhh, it's alright," Ardeth said, as he held her in his arms. "I just.. oh, Lavinia." 

Susan cleared her throat, "I'll leave you two for a moment," she said, seeing how close Ardeth was to her patient. "When you are ready, we'll perform the exam." 

Leaving them, Ardeth quickly lifted Lavinia's head up by her chin, "What happened?" he asked, taking in the bruises and cuts on her face. "Who did this to you?" 

"B-Beni," she stuttered. 

"The man at the market? The officer?" Ardeth asked, as she nodded. "D-did he?" 

Lavinia shook her head, "No," she she whispered, sniffling harshly. "H-he managed to rip my dress and my underwear off, but...." 

Ardeth ran his hand up and down her back, soothingly, as she stopped. "Rick must've know something was wrong, when I didn't come back right away. We went out for Evie's birthday and I went to my house to get some games. Beni snuck up behind me and dragged me to the backyard...." 

"You're safe here, Lavinia," Ardeth insisted. "No one will hurt you here." 

"He tried to," Lavinia nodded. "But, Rick heard me screaming and fought him off me." 

Relieved that someone was there to save her, Ardeth wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, Lavinia crying and Ardeth consoling her, before Susan came back with the nurse. 

"We'l have to do the exam now," she said, as the tray was set up. "The detectives should be here any minute, once they finish taking your brother's statement." 

"Stay," Lavinia begged, taking hold of Ardeth's hand. "Please? Please don't leave me this time." 

Ardeth nodded, "I won't leave you," he said, cupping the side of her face with his hand. "Ever." 

Pulling her feet up into the stirrups, Lavinia laid back and listened as Susan began her exam. "We'll be taking samples from..." she started, as Lavinia held onto Ardeth's hand in a tight grip. 

 


	28. Chapter 28

"She's asleep," Ardeth whispered, two hours later, as Rick stepped into the room. "As soon as the detectives finished questioning her, she was out like a light." 

Rick nodded, as he came over to check on Lavinia. "Why does she have an IV?" he asked, taking note of the tubing in her hand, which led up to a drip. 

"They wanted to give her some medication for the pain," Ardeth continued, sitting up fix the line. "Instead of oral consumption, it was better to give it this way, so that it works quicker." 

"Ah," Rick nodded. 

Seeing that the line was kink-free, Ardeth gently took hold of her hand, making sure that she didn't wake. "They make a kit for her," he said quietly. "While she wasn't...." 

Rick watched as Ardeth paused, finding it hard to say  _rape,_ he gave the man a few seconds to recover and continue. "They did find a lot of evidence under her fingernails. Susan, the examiner, said that Lavinia must've put up a hell of a fight." 

"She did," Rick nodded. "Scratched the bastards face real good on. You would've thought he was attacked by Wolverine instead of a, five foot five chick who can barely kill a spider without crying." 

"How are you feeling?" Ardeth asked, finally taking notice of his hand. "Is it broken?" 

He held his arm up, "Nah, just a sprain," he shrugged. "Socked the son of a bitch hard enough, that I almost broke the wrist. But it was worth it, either way." 

"I am relieved that you got there in time," Ardeth said, as Lavinia mumbled in her sleep. "I-I couldn't even imagine what he would've done, if you weren't." 

"I'm just glad that Beni will finally get his," Rick said, pulling a chair over to the other side of Lavinia's bed. "He's been after her for years, Ardeth. Since we were in high school, when she was a freshman." 

Ardeth shook his head, "I bumped into your sister a while back at the market," he started. "He was harassing her in the parking lot, making sexual comments. I stepped in, of course, because no one should ever speak to a woman like that." 

"And because you love her," Rick stated, with a small smile. 

He nodded, "I do," he admitted. "Though, I am not using this as an excuse, to get back with Lavinia. If she really wants me to be here and be with her, I will stay." 

Rick nodded slowly, "Even though she threw you out last time?" he asked, wanting to see what the man would say to that. 

"I'd wait a lifetime and then some for her," Ardeth admitted, as he watched the woman in the hospital bed. "She asked me to stay with her, before they did the exam. When she wakes up, I'll ask if her if she still feels that way."

"Ardeth, buddy...."Rick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Lavinia's pretty... slow when it comes to relationships. You're her first boyfriend. Ever. She's been through a lot since our Grandmother died, and I know she's made mistakes by pushing people away because of it." 

Ardeth looked across the bed at him, "But, one thing I do know is," Rick continued. "Is that she was  _miserable_ without you. She told Evie everything and that, while she wanted to talk to you, she figured that  _you_ had moved on and wouldn't want her back.'

"That's crazy..." Ardeth started, frowning. 

Rick nodded, "I know and that's Lavinia for ya," he shrugged. "If she said that she wants you to stay, she's serious. Now, I'm not saying you should up and marry her right away, of course. But... just get back together already, please! Because if I have to listen to Evie talk about how sad my sister is, I might just off myself. I could use a little less depression these days." 

"If I wanted to marry her, would you be alright with that?" Ardeth asked. 

"I'd question your sanity, but..." Rick shrugged. "Marry her, don't marry her. Just make her happy, Ardeth. That's all I want and I know that's what our Dad would've wanted, if he were here today. And our Grandparents. Just make her happy. If that means taking her on fancy trips to some.. exotic country or getting her chicken nuggets at McDonald's..." 

Ardeth snorted, "I take it she's not that hard to please?" he asked, as Rick chuckled. 

"You could give her a rock and she would be over the moon about it," her brother admitted. "She'd show it off to all of us and probably put it on display somewhere." 

..................

When it was time for Lavinia to be discharged, it was with Ardeth that she she went home with. 

"I'll bring some clothes and stuff tomorrow," Rick said, as Lavinia waited in the car. "Are you guys going to be alright?" 

"We'll be fine," Ardeth promised. "She'll shower, have something to eat and then it's right to bed." 

Rick nodded, "Call me if anything," he said, clapping him on the shoulder. "And.. thank you." 

As Rick said his goodbye's to Lavinia, Ardeth started the car and put the AC on, "Now, I want you to listen to Ardeth," Rick said, as he gave his sister a kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest. I'll bring you some clothes and your books tomorrow morning." 

"Kay," she whispered, her head resting against the back of the seat. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Rick said, giving her hands a squeeze. 

The drive home was quick and quiet, as Lavinia dozed in and out. Once they were inside the house, Ardeth brought her upstairs and into the bathroom. "Take a shower," he said, flipping the lights on. "I'll bring you some clothes and I'll make you something to eat." 

Lavinia nodded, as he turned the shower on for her, reaching for some towels. "Take your time," he said, as she stood before him. 

As he went to move around her, Lavinia quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, resting the side of her head against him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, as she hugged him. "I'm sorry." 

"Hey, hey.." Ardeth said gently, as he ran his hand up and down her back. "Don't be sorry, Lavinia. You were struggling to cope and I understand that. It's in the past and I'm here now, for as long as you'll have me." 

"I love you." 

Ardeth pushed her back lightly, so that she could look up at him. "I love you too," he said. "I never stopped and I never will." 

Giving him a tired smile, which was on the verge of collapsing as she started to cry, Ardeth kissed the side of her head. "Come on," he said gently, as she sniffled harshly. "Let's get you into the shower. You'll feel much better and more like yourself.." 

Helping her out of the ripped dress and her undergarments, Ardeth helped her into the shower. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked, as she reached for the bottle of body wash.

"You don't have to," she mumbled, as he handed her the loofah. 

"That's not what I asked you," he said gently, as she took it from him. "I can stay." 

Lavinia shook her head, "I'm hungry," she said softly, as she clutched the bottle and loofah. "And I'm sleepy." 

He nodded, "I'll make you something to eat and some tea," he promised. "And we'll go to bed right after you eat." 

Leaving clothes on the counter, Ardeth went downstairs to put on a pot for tea and some food. When Lavinia came down, fifteen minutes later, she had a grilled cheese sandwich and a hot cup of tea waiting for her. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, as she sat at the table. 

"I'll be fine," Ardeth said, as he set the bowl of sugar before her. "It's you that needs to eat, Lavinia." 

Eating the entire sandwich and drinking two cups of tea, Lavinia was ready for bed. Together, they made their way upstairs and into Ardeth's bedroom, where she face planted into the pillows. Changing out of his scrubs, Ardeth climbed into bed next to her, waiting for her to make the first move. As soon as he pulled the blankets up to his waist, Lavinia rolled over and rested her head upon his chest. 

"I'm off tomorrow," Ardeth started, as he moved his hand up and down her back. "We could sleep all day if you want. Maybe go for a drive, outside of town, just to get away for a bit.." 

"As long as I'm with you," Lavinia said quietly. 

.............

" _The Arts of Ancient Egypt_. _Greek Architecture_. _The Rise and Fall of Nazi Germany..._  ," Ardeth read aloud, as he set a plate next to Lavinia's books. "That looks quite... adventurous for light reading." 

Lavinia pushed the stack of books off to the side, before picking up her fork. "It's for.. school," she said, as she began to eat. "I've been meaning to pick up on my reading, but the last few days have been... occupied." 

"School?" Ardeth asked, pouring her a cup of tea. 

"I'm taking classes up at the University," Lavinia said, as he finished bringing the last of the breakfast to the table. "I started in the Spring and took classes over the summer. I start up again in two weeks for the fall.." 

He sat down across from her, "Are you a art major?" he asked, as she took a sip of tea. 

"Art History and History," Lavinia said, with a shy smile. "I'm planning on taking up a minor as well, but I have time to think about it. Right now, I'm exploring my options." 

"What made you apply?" Ardeth asked, as she ate slowly. 

She shrugged, "I just.." she paused, holding the fork in knife in her hands. "I just needed to better myself. Parts of me were missing, after she died. I lost her. I lost you. I lost myself." 

Ardeth nodded slowly. "And I just woke up one day, got in the car and ended up in the parking lot of the university," she continued. "Signing up for a class, even though it was two weeks into the semester. Crammed everything into one long weekend and was caught up by the following week. At first, I thought I'd give up after a class or two, but I ended up loving it.." 

"College is a whole different world," he remarked. 

"I don't want to give it up," Lavinia said carefully. "For anything." 

He shook his head, "I wouldn't ask you to," he said. "Lavinia, if going makes you happy, than I'm happy. And that's all I want for you." 

After breakfast and getting dressed, they packed up the car for a day out; sweatshirts, a picnic blanket, sunscreen and bugspray. 

"Where are we going?" Lavinia asked, as Ardeth drove out of the town. "To the beach?" 

"Maybe," he teased, glancing over at her with a smile. "We're going somewhere that's relaxing and you will love it. I promise." 

It was an hour and a half drive to Peabody, when they finally reached their destination. "You brought me to a farm?!" Lavinia exclaimed, as Ardeth drove up the hill to the parking lot. 

"Well, it sounded like fun," he said, worried that she would be upset. 

But when she turned to look at him, a huge smile on her face, he was relived. "This is gonna be so fun!" she squealed, as he parked the car. "Can we feed the animals? And look at the farm stands? 

"We can do whatever you want," Ardeth chuckled, as they got out of the car. "If you want to feed goats, we can feed goats." 

Making their way to the back of the car, Ardeth took her by the hand, as she stood on her toes to kiss him. "Thank you," she said, smiling up at him. "For doing this."

His arm went around her waist. "You're welcome," he smiled back, dropping another kiss to her lips. 

The day was filled with fun, as they fed the farm animals and browsed the farm stands together; their hands always finding a way back to each other. As the summer sun streaked through the sky, as the day slowly bled into the early evening, Lavinia never once stopped smiling. 

"I love you," Lavinia said, as they sat at a picnic table; her head resting against his shoulder.

"I love you, too," Ardeth replied, moving to wrap his arm around her shoulders. A kiss against her temple, made her sigh happily, as she settled closer to him. 

Life was still complicated for them both- between the pending case against Beni and the long overdue conversation about their relationship- still awaited them. But in the end, this time around, they would survive it. 

Together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet! 
> 
> Possibly a few more chapters, before the end!


	29. Chapter 29

"How was your first day?" Ardeth asked, as Lavinia dropped a kiss against his lips, before settling down next to him on the couch. 

"Long and exhausting," she sighed, placing her feet up on the coffee table. "But exciting. I can't wait to dive into the workload and start researching for my research papers." 

He snorted, "It's only the first day, Lavinia," he reminded her. "Surely, you can wait a bit before you start living in the library." 

She pouted, "But it's nice to get a head start," she said, looking up at him. "And to get everything done before the holidays..." 

"Just.. don't overwork yourself," Ardeth begged. 

"I won't, I won't," Lavinia insisted, patting his thigh. "How was your day?" 

Ardeth yawned, draping his arm around her shoulders. "It was good," he nodded. "Finally did the laundry, unpacked some boxes I had in the garage.." 

Taking note of the newest items in the living room, Lavinia whistled. "Now it's starting to look like a home," she teased. "You've put pictures up on the walls and on the shelves.." 

"I feel like it's still missing stuff," he shrugged, looking around the room. "Maybe I should've painted, before hanging everything up." 

"Ah, do it when it's cooler outside," Lavinia said, laying her head back against the couch and his arm. "That way, you can open the windows and let the breeze in.." 

He hummed, "Maybe it needs a woman's touch," he mused, waiting for her reaction.

Lavinia frowned as she looked at him, "What do you mean?" she asked. 

"Move in with me." 

"What?" 

"Move in with me," Ardeth repeated. "I don't want to spend another moment, without having you in my life all the time. I want to come home and have you be the first person I see. To wake up next to you, every day and sleep next to you every night." 

Lavinia blinked, "But.." she started, shaking her head. "We haven't really talked about.. us. Or what has happened before we.... we didn't even make it official. Us, getting back together." 

He sighed, turning his body to face her. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked, as she turned to face him. 

"Well, I mean, that day.." Lavinia shrugged. "I regret everything about it; telling you to leave and that I didn't want you there..." 

"I know," Ardeth nodded. "And I wish I stayed, instead of leaving you like that. But, at the time, I thought I was doing the right thing. Giving you space to breathe and cope for a moment, because you were being pulled in all different directions from everyone. But, stupidly, I didn't realize what that meant after the fact. How long was I supposed to stay away? Who would call who first? And before I knew it, so much time went by and I thought I'd lost the chance.." 

She took hold of his hand, relieved when he squeezed it with his own. "Me too," she nodded. "Everyone told me to pick up the phone and call. But, I thought that, after a few months went by, you'd move on from me. I pictured you dating a nurse or someone who was much smarter and had their life put together." 

Ardeth shook his head, "Never," he said. "I worked a lot and went to conferences around the country, just to keep myself from thinking about the heartache." 

"Are you sure you want to be with me? I'm a horrible person," Lavinia said, shaking her head. 

"Lavinia, I want to marry you," Ardeth said, boldly. "I don't expect you to have yourself together completely, either. Nor do you have to be a.. brain surgeon to keep my attention. You think I'm smart?" 

Lavinia blinked, "You're the head of cardiology. You cut into chest cavities and look at hearts all day," she said, still in a daze over his desire to marry her. 

He snorted, "But I know nothing of flowers and clearly I'm horrible at decorating a house," he pointed out. "And, I'm sure you'll be educating me on the arts and architecture of Greece and about the Salem Witch Trials." 

"You want to marry me." 

"Yes," Ardeth married, watching as she blushed. "I want to marry you, Lavinia." 

She let out a startled laugh, as a smile stretched upon her face. "Are you sure you don't want to take this slow?" she asked. "We can wait on the whole moving in thing.." 

Ardeth shook his head, "We spent too much time apart," he said, as she crawled onto his lap. "I don't think I could let you leave. I'd probably combust at the thought." 

"Ardeth," she giggled, pressing her forehead against his. "Okay, I'll move in. But only because I don't want you to combust into a million little pieces." 

"Good," he said quietly, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You can move your stuff in whenever you're ready to." 

Lavinia nodded, "But the marriage thing," she started, biting her lip to suppress her grin. 

He chuckled, "One step at a time," he nodded, as if he could sense her thoughts. "Let's get you moved in first, before we jump to that step." 

"I hope you're ready, Ardeth," she teased. "You might regret it, once all my femininity's been spread all over this place." 

..............

"So I got a call from that lawyer your Father hooked me and Rick up with," Lavinia said, as she set a handful of underthings into the dresser. "Beni's trial is expected to start at the end of the year. Maybe January...." 

Ardeth nodded, "What is he looking at?" he asked.

"Umm, I think it's five years in state prison for indecent assault and battery, for what he did to me," she started. "And of course he'll be charged for sexual harassment and there's assault charges, for what he did to Rick." 

"Hopefully it'll be enough to keep him locked up for a long time," he said, watching as she unpacked the rest of her clothes. 

Lavinia nodded, "I'm going to ask for a restraining order, every year until he croaks," she said. "I don't want that man coming after me, after us, when he's freed." 

He nodded, "We can always go to New York and talk to the lawyer in person," he said. "My parents have been asking about us coming there. And my sisters want to get their hands on you again.." 

She climbed up onto the bed, leaning across the mattress. "If you want to go, we can go," she said, kissing him. "And, it'd be nice to meet this guy. Video conferences tend to get old, real fast." 

"Thanksgiving?" Ardeth suggested. "We could have Rick, Evelyn and Alex come with us." 

"Rick would hate that," Lavinia giggled, as she moved to straddle his lap. "Manhattan, during the holidays?" 

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind having them," Ardeth said. "As you remember, they have all the extra room." 

Lavinia nodded, "Ask them if it's alright first, before I go and invite them," she said. "You're off tonight?" 

He nodded, "I'm on call tomorrow," he said, as she played with the hem of his shirt. "Why?" 

"Do you think...we could.." she blushed, averting her eyes. "You know..." 

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded, "I'm nervous, of course," she admitted. "But, I trust you. And I don't want to let that man win, by not enjoying myself with you in that way." 

Ardeth's hands moved to her hips, moving slightly up and under her shirt. "You'll tell me if it becomes too much?" he asked, as she placed her hands upon his. 

"Too much? You mean if it's a "good" too much or a bad?" Lavinia frowned, shivering as his hands went to her waist. 

"You know what I mean," Ardeth said, his fingertips brushing against the edge of her bra. 

She giggled, leaning down to kiss him, "I know, I'm just teasing you," she said, before sitting up; her shirt coming up and over her head. 

Rolling them both over, so that Lavinia was on her back, Ardeth grinned down at her. "I see somethings haven't changed.."

...............

The sound of Lavinia and Evelyn's laughter, filtered out the kitchen, as Rick and Ardeth sat in the backyard. Rick snorted and shook his head, only imagining what they were getting into. 

"Probably talking about us," Rick said, as he took a sip from his beer. "Or watching those thirty-second clips of people falling down or something." 

"Oh god," Ardeth shook his head. "Lavinia was watching something last night, over and over again. I thought I had a hyena in bed with me, the way she was going about." 

Rick laughed, "The laugh/screeching thing she does, when she can't catch her breath?" he asked, as the other man nodded. "She's always been like that. And just when you think she's done?" 

Ardeth snapped his fingers, "She starts up again," he concluded. "She was laughing so hard, that she almost peed her pants. I had to put her phone on the dresser, just to get her to go to bed." 

"Well, at least she's been laughing a lot more these days," Rick admitted. "How's it been, with her living there?" 

"It's been great," Ardeth said, leaning back in the chair. "She's got most of her stuff unpacked and we've been discussing paint colors. She's putting her house on the market at the end of the month.." 

The other man nodded, "Ah, give it a few months," he shrugged. "Girl has more stuff than anyone I know. Between the clothes, books and beauty products.." 

Ardeth sighed, "Our house has enough space for the two of us and everything we have," he reasoned. "She also got rid of a lot, when she started moving her things over. Said it was time for a change and to let go of unnecessary clutter." 

"I'll be damned," Rick whistled. "She's a changed woman." 

"No, no, the one where the water jet from the tub.." Lavinia snickered, as she and Evelyn made their way outside. "I almost peed myself last night!" 

Evelyn giggled, as they made their way over to their boyfriends. "I  _love_ that one," she chuckled, as she sat down next to Rick. "It's so bloody stupid, but hysterical at the same time." 

Lavinia nodded, as she sat across Ardeth's lap, her arm coming around his shoulders. "Hi," she giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Whatchya doin'?" 

"Talking about you," Ardeth teased, as she blushed. "And your obsession with thirty-second clips from the internet." 

"Hey, you laughed too," she pointed out. "So don't act like you didn't find it funny, when you did." 

He shook his head, "Yes, dear," he gave in, resting his arm across her knees. "Where's Alex?" 

"He's asleep," Evelyn shrugged. "Poor kid was done for after the ice-cream, so we got him into bed." 

It was a quarter after eight and the sky had slowly turned black, as the stars began to twinkle above. "We're going to go soon," Ardeth said, as Lavinia rested against him. "You've had far too much sun and wine today, which means tomorrow, you're going to be cranky." 

Lavinia pouted, "And you have homework," he reminded her. "And a test to study for.." 

"Okay..." Lavinia sighed, as Rick and Evelyn watched on with amusement. 

"I mean, you're both more than welcomed to come over," Rick offered, as Lavinia turned to look at him. "But if you have a lot of school work to do, you should get a good nights worth of sleep. You've worked hard so far this semester. Don't jeopardize it." 

"We just haven't seen you guys in a while," she pouted. 

Evelyn snorted, "Which is understandable," she said, smirking at the couple. "I wouldn't be calling anyone either, if I was in the middle of getting.. reacquainted with my boyfriend." 

At that, Rick and Ardeth rolled their eyes, as the girls laughed. "Once everything settles down, we can get together and have fun," Evelyn continued. "It's not like you live far away either, considering you're three blocks away from us." 

"And we're having Thanksgiving together," Rick reminded Lavinia. "In Manhattan. Which, I still don't know  _how_ you convinced me to go to New York.." 

"Because it'll be fun, darling," Evelyn smiled. "Our first trip together!" 

By nine-thirty, Ardeth and Lavinia were dressed in their pajamas and tucked into bed, after a long day. "We'll get up at ten?" Ardeth asked, as he set an alarm. "Is that good?" 

She grumbled, "Yeah," she sighed, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her so that her back was against his chest."It's better than seven." 

"Anything is better than waking up at seven," Ardeth agreed, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "I'll help you study if you want. I'm very good at being a study buddy." 

"I think your idea of studying is a bit different from mine," Lavinia said, squealing as he tickled her lightly. "A lot less clothing and studying things that aren't related to paintings and buildings." 

He groaned, "Just wait until you take Anatomy and Physiology next semester," he started. "I've already got an idea on  _how_ I'm going to help you study." 

Shivering, Lavinia nudged him lightly with her feet. "Don't tease me," she whined, as his hand moved under her shirt; a warm palm resting on her stomach. "I'm exhausted and you're making sexual promises. I'm too  _tired_ to have sex, let alone think about it." 

"I'm sorry," Ardeth laughed, as she yawned. "Go to sleep. I'll give you a preview tomorrow, if you get all your work done." 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Thanksgiving arrived quickly, as everyone packed for their long weekend in Manhattan. Ahmed and Safiye were gracious enough to let Rick, Evelyn and Alex stay at the townhouse for the weekend, insisting that they had the extra room for them. The flight was later in the morning, much to Lavinia's relief, when they bought their tickets. 

" _My parents are too excited to see you again," Ardeth said, when he informed her the departure time. "And, Rick already bought his, Evelyn's and Alex's tickets this morning. Apparently, waking a child at three in the morning for a five-thirty flight is disastrous."_

Alex chattered excitedly the entire plane ride, as well as the subway right into Manhattan. The sights and smells alone, sent him into a sensory overload. And when little Alex met Sada and Kaya, the little boy fell in love. Much to Rick's amusement and Evelyn's dismay, as he stared at the two teens. 

"You so pretty," Alex said, as he looked at Sada. 

"Oh my god, he's adorable," Sada cooed, hugging the little boy. 

Alex then turned around and looked at Kaya, "You pretty, too. Mommy, they pretty!" 

Rick snorted, as his Mother whimpered. "He's too young for this," she murmured, as Alex giggled with the teenagers. "Oh god, what am I going to do?" 

With a child to entertain, Safiye went overboard with the baking and stocking up on activities. "It's supposed to be beautiful this weekend," she said to her guests. "We have the park a block away, the Museum of Natural History..." 

"Oh... we can't..." Evelyn shook her head, embarrassed by her money issues. "The park would be fine.." 

"Evie, it's alright," Rick said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "We can go to the museum." 

Sensing Evelyn's discomfort, Safiye cleared the kitchen with waving hands and "shoo"ing noises. "Tea time for the ladies," she said, waving her husband, son and Rick out of the kitchen. "Ardeth, show Rick where he and Evelyn will be sleeping. And take your bags, please! I am not your maid!" 

"Come, come," Ahmed said, shaking his head. "My wife is very serious about her tea time." 

With the boys out of the kitchen, Sada and Kaya turned their attention to their Mother. "Can we take Alex upstairs to watch a movie?" Kaya asked, as Alex held onto Sada's hand. "We have Netflix and there's loads of kid movies on there!" 

Evelyn nodded, "That would be fine," she said, as Alex giggled. "You be a good boy, Alex. Listen to Sada and Kaya!" 

"They've always wanted a younger sibling, those two," Safiye said, as the teens and Alex left the kitchen. "But, Ahmed and I were done after Kaya was born. We didn't really plan on having another, after Sada." 

"They're lovely girls," Evelyn said, as Safiye went to put the kettle on to boil. 

The woman snorted, "They're utter pains in my ass," she said, which made Evelyn gasp. "But, I love them. All three of them, if I'm to be honest. Even Ardeth has his moments, where he drives me up the wall." 

While they conversed over tea and cake, Safiye carefully treaded on the subject of money. "We are very lucky that the museums here don't ask for much money," she said. "You can pay what you wish to enter the museum, my dear. Same goes for the MOMA and the Metropolitan." 

"Oh, I didn't know that.." Evelyn admitted, somewhat relieved. "I do want to give Alex everything possible, but it's hard. Between my job and what we get from my husband's pension.." 

"Yeah, but Rick would totally spoil you both," Lavinia insisted, before looking at the older woman. "He own's the mechanic shop in our town. It was in the family and since our Dad died when we were kids, Rick was next in line to inherit it." 

Evelyn blushed, "He spoils my son rotten," she admitted, taking a sip of her tea. "He does with me as well, though I tell him not to." 

Safiye giggled, "Ah, your boys treat you both like Queens," she said. "Don't stop them from doing so. They don't like to admit it, but seeing you smile over something like.. roses.. makes a long day at work, worth it." 

............

"And the dinosaurs go "RAWWWRRR! and eat everybody!" Alex giggled, as the group made their way into a local pizza shop. 

"Well, you make it sound so easy," Rick said, as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck. "If only he knew the truth." 

As Evelyn warned him to keep it kid-friendly, Ardeth and Lavinia followed behind, taking their time with catching up. "He'll talk about this for months," Lavinia said, as Ardeth kept his arm around her shoulders. "And, I know Rick and Evie will be on book duty, every night now." 

The gift shop had been Alex's blessing and Evelyn's curse, as the little boy asked for almost everything. Between Rick and Lavinia buying him a stuffed toy and a book, Sada and Kaya bought him stickers and postcards with dinosaur bones and fish. 

_"He's just too cute to say "no" to!" Sada insisted, as she handed the little bag over to Evelyn. "Besides, you're like family now! When Ardeth marries Vinnia, that'll make you like.. our sister-in-law!"_

_"Or something.."Kaya said, as she frowned. "Does it work like that? If your sibling marries someone, does it make that person's siblings your in-laws too?"_

And of course, Lavinia was spoiled like her best friend, when Ardeth bought them new coffee mugs. Especially when Lavinia insisted that he didn't have to, when he told her to pick one out. 

" _You like to buy postcards from your travels," he mused, kissing her. "I like to buy coffee mugs. So, my dear, pick one out."_

"We'll have to make sure we pack those mugs carefully," Lavinia said, as she held the shopping bag. "I would be devastated, if I couldn't read about the phases of the moon, first thing in the morning. Or, if you couldn't tell me something about a constellation. I didn't take you to be into outer space, baby." 

He chuckled, "I enjoy all the sciences," he gasped in mock outrage, as they stepped inside the pizzeria. "How else was I going to attract a woman, if I didn't know anything about the stars?"

She gasped, elbowing him in the ribs, making him yelp. "Ardeth!"

"I'm teasing," he snickered, kissing her on the cheek. "So tomorrow, Mom wants to head to the market to get some last minute things for Thursday." 

Lavinia nodded, "She told Evelyn and I this morning," she said. "She's going to teach me how to make Moussaka.."

"Ahh, her first recipe torture session," Ardeth teased. "You know, if you don't know how to make Moussaka, it'll be fine. I'll be happy regardless if you can make it or not." 

"Yeah, but, I want to make something you like," she pouted. "How am I gonna be a good wife, if I can't make something you really like. All I know how to make is chicken. I want to be able to make you a traditional Greek meal!" 

Ardeth chuckled, "Then I will learn how to make something you like," he compromised. 

Lavinia pouted, "But.. I like everything you make me," she said, as they sat down at a table. "Even the way you microwave popcorn is delicious." 

"You are truly a strange woman," Ardeth mused, as Rick and the girls brought the pizza over. 

"You love me regardless," she smirked, hanging her coat on the back of her chair. "Strange or not." 

...............

The night before Thanksgiving, Safiye and the women went to work on baking and cooking. Between sweets and main course meals, the counters were covered in bowls and various baking supplies; the oven on and filling the kitchen with hot air. 

"Hey, Mom said you had to lay down a bit.." Ardeth said, as he closed the bedroom door behind him. "Too much?" 

"It just got really hot in there," Lavinia said, her hand resting against her forehead. "Got dizzy and queasy.." 

He sat down next to her, placing his hand on her forehead. "You don't feel feverish," he noted, as she sighed. "Evelyn said before that, you were asking where the nearest Taco Bell was. You don't even like Taco Bell, sweetheart." 

The mention of the fast food chain, made Lavinia groan. "Is there a stomach virus going around?" she asked. "Or any kind of virus for that matter." 

"Not that I've seen," Ardeth admitted, as she took in deep breaths. "Do you feel nauseous?" 

"A little bit," Lavinia admitted, closing her eyes. 

Ardeth thought for a moment, before speaking again. "When did you last have your period?" 

Lavinia opened her eyes and looked at him, "Uh..." she paled. "Oh.  _Oh."_

"You didn't eat anything out of the normal yesterday or today," he listed. "Dizziness and nausea, along with a missed period." 

"Oh god," she gasped, covering her face with her hands. "But I'm on the pill! I've never missed a day!" 

He laid his hand on her arm, "Sometimes it happens.." he said. "It's not a bid deal, Lavinia. If you're pregnant now or five years from now, we'll get through it." 

Lavinia looked at him, "But...." she took a deep breath, feeling more nauseous now than ever. "I just moved in and we're in the process of painting and stuff.." 

"So? We can take that spare room and easily turn it into a nursery," Ardeth said. 

"We're not married." 

He gave her a pointed look, "Do you want me to propose now?" he asked. "I rather have a ring and make it a surprise, Lavinia. Not while you're panicking and looking a bit green in the gills." 

She scoffed, "Lavinia, it's going to be fine," Ardeth promised. "How about, we go for a walk? Hm? There's  a drugstore two blocks over, where we can get a test." 

"What do we tell your parents?" Lavinia asked, as he got up to find her shoes. "Hey, we're going to get a pregnancy test?" 

"That you need some fresh air," Ardeth said, coming back with her shoes. "And, if you're pregnant, we can always wait until we're home to tell everyone. Maybe after seeing a doctor?" 

Giving in, Lavinia put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket, while Ardeth did the same. With his wallet nestled in the pocket, the couple made their way downstairs to the kitchen, letting his Mother and Evelyn know that they were going for a walk. They took the ten minute walk to buy three pregnancy tests and a liter of water, which Lavinia chugged down on the walk back. As soon as they reached Ardeth's room, she quickly rushed into the bathroom with the bag and started peeing on them. 

"It's never ending!" Lavinia said, as Ardeth opened the next box of tests. "How many are in that one?" 

"Three," he mused, setting a towel onto the floor. "Just put them on there when you're done.." 

Once all nine of the tests were peed upon and on the towel, Lavinia and Ardeth sat down on the floor and waited. Checking his watch, Ardeth nodded. "They should be done by now," he said, pulling the towel closer to them. "Three minutes is all it takes anyways.." 

Slowly, Lavinia picked up the first test and frowned, turning it to show him. "What's this mean?" she asked. "I..don't know how to read this." 

"Two lines," Ardeth said, taking the test from her. "Lavinia. It's two lines." 

"What does two lines mean?" she asked, starting to panic. "Ardeth!" 

He turned over the next batch of tests, where the indicators were all positive marks. "You're pregnant..." he gasped, showing her the second set of tests. "We're having a baby!" 

Lavinia gasped, moving to look at all nine applicators on the floor. "I'm pregnant!" she gasped, look at all nine positive tests. "I have a baby in me!" she exclaimed, turning to face him. 

"Most would say to wait until a doctor confirms it," he started. "But.. I think nine positive tests are enough for the moment." 

Giggling, Lavinia quickly climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is crazy!" she said, shaking her head. "I'm so scared and excited, but more scared." 

"It's going to be fine," Ardeth promised. "I'm nervous, but I know it's going to be fine. We'll get through it.." 

He kissed her then, "How can you be so sure?" Lavinia asked, resting her forehead against his. "We've only been back together since the end of August. What if you wake up in a few months and decide that you aren't really ready for all of this?" 

"I knew I wanted to marry you a year ago, Lavinia," he said. "I know this year has been a rough one for you and for us, but this?" he moved to lay his hand against her belly. "This is wonderful. Nothing can change that, Lavinia. I'm not saying that everything will be perfect, because we will fight and have bad days. But every couple has that and it's normal." 

Lavinia nodded, "There's no one else I'd rather wake up next to," he continued. "Or have a family and grow old with." 

"I can't believe this is my life," Lavinia said, shaking her head in amazement. 

 

 

Putting all the tests into one box, they hid the bag under the sink, before moving back into the bedroom. Stripping out of their clothes, they both tumbled into bed; Lavinia on her back, with Ardeth next to her, their hands resting on her belly. 

"Will you still love me, when I'm fat with swollen ankles?" Lavinia teased. 

"I will love you no matter what," Ardeth promised, leaning down to kiss her. "When we go home, we'll see a doctor to figure out how far along you are. And when the baby is due..." 

Lavinia nodded, "We could tell everyone at Christmas," she offered. "I'm sure there's a cutesy way to tell everyone. 

He smiled, "Whenever and however you want to tell them, I'll be right there with you," he said, as she rolled onto her side to face him. "Do you still feel sick?" 

"A little," she admitted. "Can we lay here for a while?" 

"Rest," he said softly, pulling the sheet up to her shoulders. "I'll head down in a little bit to help with the baking, Lavinia." 

Not wanting to argue, as a wave of exhaustion overcame her, Lavinia pressed a kiss against his shoulder. "Love you," she yawned, shifting her head against the pillow. 

Pushing her hair back and away from her face, Ardeth smiled to himself. "I love you, too," he said, watching as Lavinia smiled as she dozed off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://shop.amnh.org/lunar-phases-ceramic-mug.html
> 
> Lavinia's Mug
> 
> https://shop.amnh.org/night-sky-mega-mug.html  
> Ardeth's Mug


	31. Chapter 31

"You're seriously not coming?" Rick asked, as he stood near the sofa. "I thought you guys wanted to come to the park with us?" 

Ardeth looked away from the television, taking in the look of disbelief and annoyance, on Rick's face. "Lavinia's tired," he said gently, glancing down at the sleeping woman next to him. "It's only Friday, Rick. The park will still be there tomorrow, just like it's always been there." 

Rick rolled his eyes, "Now I gotta tell Evie and she's gonna give  _me_ an attitude," he mumbled, shaking his head. "I don't want to hear it later, when Lavinia complains about missing a trip to get ice cream." 

"If she wants ice cream, I'll take her to get some," Ardeth shrugged, as Lavinia shifted against his side. "We'll be fine, Rick. Go and take Evelyn and Alex to the park for the day. You'll have fun, I promise."

Waving at him, Rick made his way downstairs, leaving the couple behind on the sofa. The day after Thanksgiving started off early, as Lavinia woke before the sun was even up, feeling nauseous. And, while she didn't throw up, Ardeth was hesitant to let her out for the day. On Thanksgiving, Ardeth woke early to help his mother and Evelyn with the cooking, leaving Lavinia to sleep in. They both agreed to keep the news to themselves, with the idea to announced after visiting the doctor for confirmation and finding out how far along Lavinia was. 

_"Maybe a day in would be good for you," he suggested, as she drank a cup of tea. "We could pull all the blinds down, close the curtains and watch movies all day."_

And that they did, as they moved out of the bedroom and into the living room; quilts and pillows were laid out on the chaise of the sofa, while Ardeth closed the blinds and pulled down the heavy curtains. Lavinia had already bundled up with the blankets, when Ardeth finally laid out next to her. By nine-thirty, she was out cold and snoring, as Ardeth watched the early morning talk shows. By the time Rick, Evelyn and Alex returned, it was almost five in the evening, and Lavinia had slowly woken from her long nap. 

"Knock first," he heard Evelyn say, from behind the door. "Auntie Vinnie and Uncle Arty are probably napping." 

"But,  _Muummmmyyy!"_ Alex whined, as Ardeth made his way over to the door. 

Pulling it opened, he was greeted by the flushed faces of Evelyn and Alex, still dressed in their winter gear. "Uncle Arty?" Ardeth asked, as Alex launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around his legs. 

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "He calls you that sometimes," she shrugged, as Ardeth bent down to pick the boy up. "I hope we didn't wake you. Alex was hellbent on bringing you two a surprise." 

"I was just cooking dinner," he said, moving aside to let her in. "Lavnia's on the sofa. Just woke up a few minutes ago, by the way." 

Taking the boy into the kitchen, asking how his day was, Evelyn went over to her friend. "Blimey," she winced, unzipping her coat. "You look terrible, Lavinia." 

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine," Lavinia glared, before breaking out into a yawn. "Do I really?" 

"You look  _exhausted,"_ Evelyn said, as she reached down to lay her hand against her forehead. "Are you sick?" 

Lavinia shook her head, "Just sleepy," she murmured, as Evelyn watched her with a frown. "Between school and traveling, I just needed a day to be lazy." 

Not fully convinced, Evelyn nodded slowly, while keeping her mouth shut. Taking notice, Lavinia gave her a small smile, "I'm fine, Evie," she promised. "If anything were wrong, Ardeth would've been in doctor mode, and Rick would've been persistent on getting me to a hospital." 

"Don't I know it," the other woman snorted, before sobering up. "So you're just run down?" 

"Run down, exhausted, knackered," she listed, before shrugging. "It was a good day though, despite sleeping through most of it." 

"Wow, you went on the swings?" Ardeth asked, as he carried a coat-less Alex out to them. "How high did you go?" 

Alex squealed, "Super high!" he nodded, clapping his hands. "Rick pushed me fast and I went higher and higher, until my feet touched the sky!" 

Seeing how he interacted with Alex, made Lavinia's heart flutter; knowing that in a few months, they would have a son or daughter of their own. "I am jealous!" Ardeth pouted, as he turned to smile at Lavinia. "My feet have  _never_ touched the sky before!" 

"Never?" Alex gasped, his jaw dropping in surprise. "But.... you're a  _growned up!"_

"Do you want to show them the surprise?" Evelyn asked, as Lavinia giggled. "You still have to take a bath and eat dinner, young man." 

Nodding, Alex wiggled until Ardeth put him down, rushing over to Evelyn. Taking his little backpack from her, Alex sat down on the floor with it, while Evelyn looked up at Lavinia and Ardeth. "We walked around a big portion of Central Park, when he made us stop to pick this up." 

Finding what he needed, Alex quickly stood up and rushed over to Lavinia. "For you!" he squealed, handing her a rock. 

"Oh my goodness!" Lavinia gasped, as Alex rushed to Ardeth, handing him a rock as well. "Baby, look at this! It's the most beautiful rock I've ever seen!" 

"Go on and tell them what you told Mummy and Rick," Evelyn nodded, as Alex beamed with delight. 

The little boy bounced on his toes, "New York Rocks!" he squealed. "Magic rocks, Aunt Vinnie!" 

Lavinia patted the space next to her, giggling as Alex climbed up onto the sofa. "I love it," she said, kissing his forehead. "I'm going to put it right where I can see it, when we go home on Monday." 

"And with that, it's bath time," Evelyn announced, giving her friends a head shake. "You don't have to keep them, honestly. They're rocks and god only knows what's on them.." 

"No, no, we'll keep them!" Ardeth said, nodding his head. "Alex said they were magic rocks, therefore..." 

His girlfriend giggled, "We shall hold onto the magic within them," she concluded, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, my sweet boy. We love them." 

Please, Alex went to his mother, who picked him and his backpack up. "I'll come back later for his coat," she promised, as they walked to the door. "If you're up to it, Safiye invited us to have tea with her and Ahmed after dinner." 

"Yeah, tea would be lovely,' Lavinia said. "We'll come down later to join you guys." 

"Bye Auntie Vinnie! Bye Uncle Arty!" Alex giggled, waving at the couple. 

They both waved, watching as the door closed behind Evelyn and the boy, leaving them alone again. Setting her rock down on the coffee table, Lavinia got up and made her way over to Ardeth, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"You're going to be an amazing father," she said, as he wrapped his arms around her. "There's no doubt about it." 

....................

After Thanksgiving, came finals and preparing for Christmas; two things that made Lavinia stress, much to Ardeth's displeasure. He managed to find a suitable OB/GYN in the hospital, who gladly took Lavinia in for her first appointment. 

"Usually, we do this in a regular office," the man said, as he fiddled with the ultrasound machine. "But, for a friend and colleague, I offer my services." 

Nine pregnancy tests and one ultrasound later, Lavinia was indeed pregnant. "I'd say... nine.. ten weeks.? From what your last documented menstrual cycle was, I'd say that you conceived somewhere around October second? So that would make you due... around the end of June." 

"You can tell what day we conceived?" Lavinia asked, frowning. "The actual date?" 

Doctor Horowitz chuckled, "Well, you said you have twenty-eight days between your periods, correct?" Lavinia nodded, "So, your fertility window would be between the end of September to October.. seventh. Now, I could be wrong with the dates, since not all babies come on their given due date." 

"Oh..." Lavinia paled, thinking the worst. 

"But, based on the size of the fetus? And when you had your last period? You're around the ten week mark, which is great!" 

Ardeth nodded in agreement, "You're almost done with the first trimester, which is good. Once you hit twelve weeks, you'll be in what they consider the "safe" period," he said, as Lavinia nodded slowly. "Many women wait until they go over the twelve week mark, to start informing their friends and family." 

Lavinia nodded, "So..end of June?" she asked. "I'll be done with school by then and I can take the summer off, to have the baby and recover.." 

"You should be fine to head back to classes come September," Doctor Horowitz said, scribbling on a prescription pad. "I want you start taking pre-natal vitamins and I can give you guys a list of OB/GYN's in the area..." 

"Well," Lavinia started, looking at Ardeth. "What about you?" 

Doctor Horowitz looked up, "Well, I have a practice outside Hamunaptra," he started. "It's kind of a drive.." 

Ardeth shrugged, "Driving is not an issue, Seth," he said. 

"And, Ardeth speaks very highly of you," Lavinia nodded. "I would be delighted if you could be the doctor in charge, if you take either of our insurance. Well.. mine actually, since we're not married yet.." 

"I'll give you the number to my practice," Seth said, as he searched for a card in his pockets. "Ask for Mary, who is my head receptionist. She knows every insurance we take by heart, and I know we take a lot of them." 

Taking the prescription and the card, Lavinia looked down at both, feeling her heart race; it was so real now, between hearing the heartbeat and seeing the baby on the screen, to everything else. 

"If by any chance we don't take either plans, I will do my very best to find you someone trustworthy," he promised. "This guy has saved a few of my patients and their babies, so I intend to return that favor." 

Signing them off with a clean bill of health, along with some reading materials and a promise to get in touch with them right away for her next appointment, Lavinia followed Ardeth up to Cardiology and to his office. 

"It's so real now," she said, sitting down on the couch. "A baby. That heartbeat... oh my god, wasn't it the most marvelous thing?" 

"It was," he agreed, sitting down next to her. "Look, if Seth can't deliver our baby..." 

Lavinia placed her hand on his knee, "I know," she nodded. "I just.. it was refreshing to see a young face. Most gynecologists and obstetricians are old men, who I wouldn't trust to fix my car, let alone deliver my baby. The doctor that delivered Alex, was basically fossilized." 

He snorted, "Well, I don't want a fossil delivering our baby,' he said, as she giggled. "We could get married, you know. Save us all the trouble of finding a doctor.." 

"I don't want to get married, just to be covered under your insurance," Lavinia said. "Or because I'm pregnant with our baby, Ardeth." 

"No, I know that," Ardeth nodded. "Besides, when I do ask you to marry me, I want it to be romantic. You deserve that, more than anything." 

Blushing, Lavinia looked down at the sonogram photos in her hands. Holding them up, Lavinia sighed. "What do you think we're having? A boy or a girl?" she asked, studying the black and white photos in her hand. 

Leaning in, Ardeth kissed the side of her head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "As long as they are healthy and beautiful like their mother, I have no preference." 

............

"You are making this very hard for me," Lavinia said, as he scrolled through baby announcement ideas Ardeth's tablet. "I want it to be cute and memorable, babe." 

He looked up from reviewing her History paper. "It will be," he nodded, moving back to where he left off. "You should be studying, you know. Your final is on Thursday and I haven't seen you open a textbook, since we got home from New York." 

Lavinia pouted, "I don't need to study," she insisted. "I know I'm going to pass the final!" 

"Lavinia, study," he said firmly, looking up at her now. "You've worked too hard to play a game of risk. I promise, we can start planning our announcement Friday night. After all the papers and exams are done, we can figure something out in time for Christmas." 

"I'll hold you to that," she warned, grabbing her art history book off the dresser. "I'm already showing! And, I think Evelyn suspects something, because apparently, I look "green" in the mornings after upchucking everything at dawn." 

Taking a seat next to him on the bed, Lavinia propped herself up against the headboard and pillows, before setting the textbook against her bent knees. "We could always wait until New Years Eve.." he suggested, turning the page of her paper. "And, you've never looked green, at least not to me. A little pale and fatigued, yes. But, green? No, never." 

She snorted, "You charmer," she teased, rolling her eyes. "What half-ass excuse will I pull out , when I turn down wine and god knows what on Christmas? I"m on a diet? Because Rick would question that one so quickly, since I apparently can't say "no" to anything offered to me. " she shook her head. 

"We could tell your Brother, Evelyn and Alex on Christmas," Ardeth shrugged. "And, we're going to New York after New Years for a long weekend, because of that conference I have to go to. We could tell my parents and sisters then, since we're staying with them." 

"It  _does_ give me more time to find something cute for your Mom," she admitted. "I saw a onesie on Pinterest that said "I can't wait to meet you, Grandma," along with the due date. I think she would really, really enjoy that! I could get one for your Dad and then something for Sada and Kaya."

Ardeth groaned, "They got you addicted to that site too?" he asked, as Lavinia giggled. "Sada started sending wedding ideas again, ever since we left New York last month." 

Lavinia nodded, "She sent me some too," she confirmed. "But, I'm too excited about the baby to look at wedding stuff. So many nursery ideas and artsy things we can do, during the pregnancy and after the baby is born. There's so much to do, I don't even know where to begin!" 

"How about we wait until after we tell everyone, before we start putting a nursery together," he suggested, putting her paper down. "And decide on if we want to know the sex before or after the baby is born. You keep changing your mind everyday, that I can't keep up anymore." 

"Part of me wants to know," Lavinia insisted. "But at the same time, I want to be surprised. It seems to be a lot more fun, finding out in the delivery room what the baby is." 

He sighed, "Well, we do have plenty of time between now and June," he reasoned, glancing down at his watch. "Alright, you need to study. Your paper looks good, save for a few errors with punctuation and spelling. But that's an easy fix, which you should be able to do before you submit it online tomorrow night." 

Lavinia leaned over and kissed him, "What would I do without you?" she asked. 

"I don't want to even think about it," he admitted, kissing her again. "Study. I'll head downstairs to make some tea, before I tackle the laundry." 

"Can you bring up a snack?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. "Please?" 

Ardeth snorted, "What do you want to eat?" he asked, as she rested her head back against the headboard. "Don't fall asleep, Lavinia. I let you study in bed, because you  _claimed_ that the chair was hurting your back.." 

"I won't fall asleep," Lavinia promised. "If that bag of goldfish is still in the cabinet, I'll eat those." 

"What about an apple?" 

She pouted, "Fine, you can have goldfish," Ardeth shook his head, as he started for the door. "But, you're gonna have to start eating a reasonable mix of foods, Lavinia. The baby can't live off of goldfish and pancakes for the next five months." 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

"Babe. Babe. BABE!"

Ardeth woke with a startled snort, making Lavinia wince. "Sorry," she said, placing her hand on his back. "I'm going out to the store with Evelyn. Is there anything you want me to get you before I come home?"

Relieved that she wasn't waking him for an emergency, Ardeth settled his head back on the pillow with a groan. "Hmmm, coffee," he mumbled, as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Where are you going?" 

"Well, we need food," Lavinia reminded him, as she sat down next to him. "If we're hosting Christmas this year, we need food to make. Can't really serve peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, considering I can't stand the sight nor the smell of peanut butter these days." 

"And what do you propose we serve? Pancakes?" 

She smiled, "That actually sounds like a great idea," she teased, as Ardeth moved to wrap his arm around her hips. "But no. I promised to make either a ham or a turkey, so I'll see what they have. Do you have a preference?" 

Ardeth yawned, "We could make a ham," he said, stretching his legs out under the blankets. "And I say we, even thought I know it'll be me cooking." 

"Hey, you told me to "take it easy," which is what I'm trying to do," Lavinia reminded him. "The only reason why I'm going with Evelyn, is because you pulled a double shift with two back-to-back surgeries. Therefore, I don't want you leaving this house for anything today. You need to sleep and later, you can help me make cookies." 

"Yes, Ma'am," he gave in, pulling her down for a kiss. "Make sure you wear your hat  _and_ your scarf, Lavinia. And don't go over the speed limit!" 

Lavinia nodded, "I'll be safe," she promised, as he stole another kiss from her. "I'll be home before you know it." 

With another kiss, Lavinia was up on her feet and walking out of the bedroom, whistling a merry tune. Smiling at her retreating form, Ardeth pulled the blankets up to his shoulder and rolled onto his side, falling back asleep. 

...............

Christmas Eve came quickly, as Lavinia rushed about, prepping the house for the big day. Between cleaning, cooking and wrapping the last remaining presents, she rendered herself into exhaustion. 

"What are you doing?" Ardeth asked, as he came into the house. "Why are you standing on a chair!? Get down!" 

Lavinia looked over at him, the strand of tinsel hanging from her hand. "What? Why?" she asked, as he came over to her quickly, his hands moving to her hips. "I'm decorating! I can't help it if I'm too short to do this without a chair!" 

"At any other time, I would be fine with this," he said, picking her up. "But when you're pregnant, you can't be climbing on things, Lavinia!" 

"Awww," Lavinia cooed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it when you get territorial, Ardeth." 

He scoffed, setting her down on her feet. "If you're going to joke, I'll just go back to work," he warned, which made her whine. "I'm serious, Lavinia. Don't climb on anything or put yourself in a situation, that could be harmful to you and the baby." 

Seeing that he was serious, Lavinia sobered up and nodded. "I won't,"she promised, as his hands went to her waist. "Besides, once my Brother finds out tomorrow, he'll be riding my ass about safety and everything else. I'll probably never eat a taco again, for the next six months." 

"Like anyone can stop you," he snorted. "Your car smelled like McDonald's yesterday, when I took it to get more gas. Preferably, it smelled like chicken nuggets and a cheeseburger." 

"The baby was hungry," Lavinia pouted. 

He laughed, "I'm sure they were," he agreed. "Did you eat? And by that, I mean a real dinner? Not something fast food or junk?" 

Lavinia made a face, "No, I waited for you to make something for dinner," she scoffed, wrapping the tinsel around his neck. "Because you don't like what I cook and complained every night this week, when you came home about what I made for dinner." 

"I haven't  _complained_ every night," he said, following her into the kitchen. "I ate my bowl of pasta without complaint, while you drizzled yours with every condiment under the sun. "

"Our child has brought out the worst in me," Lavinia sighed, checking on the cookies in the oven. "I don't even like mustard. Or relish. Or canned cheese whiz, or whatever it's called." 

Setting his coat on the back of a chair, Ardeth went over to the fridge and opened it, peering in to see what they had. "Because of you, I probably won't ever be able to look at mustard or relish again," he noted, pulling out a package of chicken. "I'll make this if you want it. Stir-fry?"

She licked her lips, nearly salivating at the thought. "You'll put those little snap peas in it?" she asked, as he nodded. "And extra teriyaki sauce?" 

"As long as you have water," he bargained, which she gave into easily. "Can you wash the pan, while I take a shower? I rushed out of work after my surgery, so I didn't shower yet." 

"So that's what that smell is!" Lavinia teased, wrinkling her nose. "I took the towels out of the dryer, twenty minutes ago, so they should be still warm. Along with our clothes, so you should have some clean sweatpants or something in the bedroom." 

Placing the package on the counter, Ardeth gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be down in a bit," he promised, as she sighed happily. "Do not mix anything with mustard or relish. Or cheese whiz." 

....................

After dinner, Lavinia and Evelyn were sent off to relax in the living room with Alex, while Rick and Ardeth cleaned up the table and kitchen. With the coffee machine on, the girls sat back on the couch and talked about their early morning start. Presents with Alex, at the crack of dawn, for Rick and Evelyn; which took place at Rick's house that year. A later start for Lavinia and Ardeth, who spent most of the morning in bed, enjoying the last few peaceful hours or peace, before opening their home to family. 

"We were both up at six, but we just dozed on and off, until we finally got out of bed around eleven," Lavinia sighed, resting her head against her hand; her elbow propped on the back of the couch. "Ardeth worked yesterday morning, until seven. Between dinner and last minute stuff, we got into bed around a quarter after one." 

"Goodness," Evelyn giggled. "Rick and I were out cold by eleven, once Alex went down for bed. Hopefully tonight, he'll crash so we can too, considering we've been up since five-thirty." 

A little while later, Ardeth and Rick joined them, which meant it was time to exchange gifts; the neatly wrapped boxes and gift bags, sat underneath the tree, ready to be opened. Passing the gifts to their rightful owners, Lavinia glanced at Ardeth and grinned. 

"Okay, so Ardeth and I want you to open these last," she said, nodding to the gift bags at their feet. "Everything else you can open now!" 

"I'm intrigued," Evelyn noted, as Alex ripped into his present. "And slightly worried." 

Between clothes and little knick-knacks, everyone was pleased with their gifts. Alex was delighted with his presents; a range from picture books to lego kits, which he practically shoved right in Rick's face. 

"Yes, we will put this together tomorrow," he promised, as the little boy jumped up and down. "That'll keep him busy for a day or two." 

"Which is why we got it," Ardeth chuckled, as Alex sat on the floor, staring lovingly at the box on his lap. 

Setting everything aside, Lavinia sat up and clapped her hands with excitement. "Okay!" she giggled. "You can open those now!" 

Curiously, the couple looked at one another, as they picked up the gift bags. "What did you do?" Rick asked, as Evelyn pulled the tissue paper out of her bag. "You can be very sneaky, when the time calls for it." 

"Just open your present!" Lavinia whined. 

Evelyn unwrapped the tea mug and slowly turned it around, reading the print upon the ceramic. She then quickly looked up at Lavinia and Ardeth, her eyes wide and her lips parted in shock, while Rick unwrapped his own. 

"Only the best brothers..." Rick read a loud, before falling silent. He then looked up at his sister quickly, who grinned back at him. "Uncle? Your pregnant?" 

"Yeah," she nodded, as Evelyn squealed. 

Rick blinked, "Seriously?" he asked, as Lavinia continued to nod. "Oh my god!" 

Setting the bag and mug down carefully, Rick stood up and moved across the room, meeting Lavinia halfway as they hugged. "Holy shit," he whispered, as she laughed. "You're pregnant!" 

"I am!" Lavinia said, as she pulled back. 

Evelyn was next, pulling her friend into a hug, while Rick and Ardeth embraced quickly. "I can't believe it!" Evelyn exclaimed, as she held Lavinia back to examine her from head to toe. "When are you due?" 

"June!" Lavinia smiled. "We found out the day before Thanksgiving, but we wanted to wait until the doctor confirmed it." 

Rick frowned, "So... that's why you two spent the day after Thanksgiving, doing nothing but sleeping?" he asked, as Ardeth nodded. "See? Sneaky." 

Lavinia rolled her eyes, smiling at him. "Do you know what you're having?" he asked, snorting as they shook their heads. "I hope it's a mini-Vinnie, just so Ardeth can have two of you to drive him crazy." 

"How nice," Ardeth shook his head, as Rick chuckled. 

"Don't be mean," Evelyn said, elbowing him in the ribs, before turning to her friends with a smile. "I'm so excited for you both!" she giggled. "A little baby! This is so wonderful!" 

"There's more stuff in those bags, by the way," Ardeth pointed out. "Lavinia went crazy, trying to find the perfect way to announce the news. I thought the mugs would be nice, but she insisted you needed more!" 

She scowled at him, "It's their first niece or nephew!" she said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "And you don't have any room to talk, mister! You picked out your parent's gift, while I was left finding something for two teenaged girls." 

Rick whistled, "So, we're the first to know? he asked, as Lavinia nodded. "Did you tell Jon?" 

"I sent the surprise with his gift last week, so I'm hoping he gets it by the end of the week," Lavinia sighed. "So, don't spoil it, Evie. I am looking forward to his video call, where he toasts nearly half a bottle of whiskey to us and the baby." 

"Ah, yes," Evelyn sighed, smiling fondly at the memory. "At least you'll get a congratulatory toast. I got a lecture on the birds and the bees, while Daniel pissed himself laughing." 

Rick shook his head, before wrapping his arm around Lavinia's shoulders. "I'm so happy for ya, kiddo," he sighed, kissing the side of her head. "You're all grown up now!" 

Lavinia scoffed, "As if I wasn't before?" she asked, as he laughed. "Who used to bring groceries to my house, just so I could cook them dinner? When they had a fully functioning kitchen, in their  _own_ home." 

"Alright, let's not get into this now," Evelyn said, as Alex giggled. "I want to hear more about the baby, so lets get that coffee and tea ready, so we can eat cake!" 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

New Year's came and went, as the couple found themselves back in Manhattan for a long weekend. With their gifts packed in the suitcase, Lavinia was anxious to break the news; her waistline seemed to explode once the holiday's were over, between all the food and how far along she was. Bulky sweaters and loose fitting dresses, were part of her New York wardrobe, since nothing else really fit her ever changing frame. 

"Stop fidgeting," Ardeth chuckled, as they settled in for the weekend. "You've been pulling at your clothes since we left the house and since we got off the plane." 

"I can't help it," Lavinia pouted. "I'm boiling under all of this." 

He sighed, making his way across the room, pulling her hands away from where they were tugging. "Do you want to tell them before we have dinner?" he asked, kissing her knuckles. "That way you can wear something more comfortable?" 

She pouted, "Could we?" she asked. "I know we agreed on telling them tomorrow, but if I wear this any longer, I might pass out." 

"Go get everything," Ardeth nodded. "I'll find you some clothes to change into, since all you left all your comfortable clothes at home." 

"I didn't leave all of them at home," Lavinia said, as she unzipped her suitcase. "I brought clothes to wear, after we told your parents and sisters. Evelyn's going to see if she kept any of her maternity clothes, from when she was pregnant with Alex..." 

Digging through the dresser drawers, Ardeth came up with a pair of sleep pants and a loose fitting shirt. "Why don't you go out tomorrow with Mom and the girls?" he suggested, coming back over to the bed. "Maybe get some clothes.." 

Lavinia shrugged, "I.. I really don't want to spend that much on clothes," she shrugged. "Especially if I'm only gonna get a few months out of them, before I become too fat to wear anything but a night gown." 

"Go shopping," Ardeth insisted, kissing her. "Just because they may not fit in a few months, doesn't mean you can't save them." 

"Ahh, already thinking about having another baby?" she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He chuckled, "Maybe," he teased back, before stealing one more kiss. "Come on. Before you boil like a potato under all this." 

Grabbing the presents and extra clothes, they made their way downstairs to the kitchen, where Safiye was checking on the food in the oven. "Ah, there you two are!" she smiled, setting the pot holders down. "Dinner should be done soon! Would you like something to drink? Wine? Ahmed picked up a few bottles this morning!" 

"Tea would be fine," Lavinia said, as Ardeth went to put the teapot together. "So.. we have presents for you guys!" 

"Ohhh presents!" Kaya squealed, looking up from her phone. "What did ya get me??" 

Lavinia snorted, "It's a surprise!" she said, as the teenager pouted. "We were going to wait to give you these, but..." 

Ardeth set the tea pot on the burner, "Lavinia couldn't help herself," he teased, which made her roll her eyes. "But, we would like you to open them, before we settling down for dinner." 

"I'm so excited!" Kaya exclaimed, as the family moved over to the couch; the Christmas tree still up and plugged in, with a few wrapped boxes underneath the tree for Ardeth and Lavinia. "We've been dying to give you guys your presents too!" 

"Oh... we can wait to open those," Lavinia shrugged, as the teenagers sat down on one couch. 

Sitting down next to his wife on the love seat, Ahmed looked up at the couple. "So.. what did you two get, that is making you so anxious for us to open?" 

Glancing at one another, Lavinia smiled as Ardeth took the largest gift bag,  that was for his parents. "Trust me, you'll love it," he insisted, as Ahmed took the bag from him. 

"And you two, will love these," Lavinia said, handing Sada and Kaya their gifts. 

Curious as to what their son and his girlfriend were up to, Safiye and Ahmed pulled the tissue paper out of the bag, which contained their presents. "Hmmm, what could it be?" Ahmed asked, as he unwrapped a box from the tissue paper.

Opening the box, Safiye moved the tissue paper around, exposing a picture frame. As soon as Safiye saw the photo, she let out a shriek, covering her face with her hands. Ahmed jumped in surprise, before reaching for the photo frame.  _"Only the best parents get promoted to Grandparents"_ it read, as the most recent ultrasound photo was clipped to the right of the words. 

"What is it?" Sada asked, looking up from her box. "Mom?" 

"Oh my goodness!" Safiye cried, before stumbling back into Greek, as she stood up to hug her son. 

Getting their boxes open, the girls pulled out their presents; grey t-shirts with the words "Aunt Squad" printed in black. "OHMYGOD!!" Kaya screamed, as Sada squealed. "A BABY! A BABY!!!" 

Safiye pulled Lavinia into a hug, as Ahmed got up to hug Ardeth. "This is amazing news," she said, pulling back to look at the woman. "How far along are you?" 

"I'll be sixteen weeks this Sunday," Lavinia said, placing her hand over her growing belly. "I look huge though! I started to get round right before Christmas, but now? Now, I've gone and popped." 

"Can we see?" Kaya asked, rushing over to her. "Can we see your belly?" 

Nodding, Lavinia pulled up the sweater and lowered the waistband of her leggings, feeling relieved as a cool burst of air hit her. "God, that feels lovely," she sighed, as Kaya put her hand gently on her stomach. "It's been a pain, wearing bulky clothes these days." 

"You don't have any maternity clothes?" Safiye asked, frowning.

"I mean, I work in the shop and I wear a sweater, because of the coolers," Lavinia shrugged, as the teenagers "Oooh'd" and "Ahhh'd" over her belly. "And at home, I just wear whatever Ardeth has in the dresser. Usually his shirts, because I run hot all the time." 

Ahmed chuckled, "I take it a trip to the stores are on your schedule?" he asked, as Sada and Kaya exchanged grins. "Does this mean I have the house to myself tomorrow?" 

Ardeth chuckled, "My conference should be over by five, so I guess you will have the house to yourself tomorrow," he said. "Let's go check on dinner, before it is forgotten all together. Lavinia would have a meltdown, if she didn't get plateful of Mama's cooking." 

.....................

Ardeth whistled suggestively, as Lavinia came out of the bathroom. "Look at you," he teased, as she blushed. "I see you had fun today." 

"As fun as anyone would have, being a cranky mess," she sighed, climbing up onto the bed. "Like my jammies? They were on clearance." 

"Very sexy," he said, laying his hand on her legging clad leg. "I like the post-Christmas look. Sada said you bought them in four different colors, on top of everything else.." 

She shrugged, "I bought whatever looked cute and felt  _comfortable,"_ she sighed. "Your Mom wanted to take me to some maternity store, but it was too expensive for my taste. Old Navy was a better choice, considering I didn't have to get actual maternity clothes. All I had to get was a large or extra large, which should hold me over until I'm too swollen to wear pants or normal clothes." 

"Well, we could always look somewhere, when we go home," he offered, as she yawned. "Sleepy?" 

"A little bit," she admitted, laying her head down on the pillows. "How was your conference? Make any new medical discoveries?" 

He chuckled, "It was alright," he shrugged. "A little boring, but I had to make an appearance at my alma matter." 

Lavinia hummed, "What was it like, walking back onto the campus?" she asked, as he rubbed her foot. "Did you get that.. nostalgic feeling?" 

"Ah, not really," he admitted. "I preferred Oxford to be honest. Columbia was a good school, but Oxford was an experience." 

"Smarty pants," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Did you eat dinner? We stopped to get Panera, before coming home, since Mom didn't want to cook." 

Ardeth nodded, "We had leftovers," he said, watching as she yawned again. "Let's get you tucked in and ready for bed." 

Lavinia opened her eyes and looked at him, "It's early though," she pouted, as he stood up. "I feel bad going to be at seven-thirty, when we're only here til Monday night. I want to spend as much time with your parents and the girls, before we go home." 

"And we will," he promised, pulling the blankets up and over her body. "You've been on your feet all day, Lavinia. I'll let them know that we're going to bed, and I'll come join you." 

"You don't have to go to bed, just because I've been turned into a human incubator," she mumbled. "Go have fun with your sisters." 

He chuckled, "I'm exhausted," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We both need some rest, that way we can spend the day tomorrow, doing something fun." 

Giving in, Lavinia snuggled under the blankets, while Ardeth went downstairs to let his parents know that they were turning in for the night. "We're both exhausted," he said, as Safiye nodded. "Tomorrow, if the weather is nice, we should do something. Lavinia's upset that she can't stay up to hang around." 

"She needs her rest!" Safiye insisted, shaking her head. "Besides, I'm going to bed in a little bit as well. Then you would've been down here, entertaining two teenagers. Your Father is somewhere, hiding. Probably watching is reality shows or only god knows what." 

He nodded, "Besides," she continued. "You two are going to need all the rest you can get," she smiled. "I know you'll be fine, being a doctor in a hospital. But Lavinia? The poor girl! Between pregnancy and the birth? And don't even get me started on breastfeeding..." 

"I won't," Ardeth said. 

Safiye sighed, "I am very proud of you, darling," she said, nodding. "Lavinia is a wonderful woman and I am so happy that you two are together again. Your Father and I... we worried. Constantly. When you came to us over the summer, without her, I just..." 

"We are very happy now," Ardeth said, taking hold of her hand. "Sure, we have a few things to work through, between Beni and getting the house ready for the baby." 

"Marriage?" 

He smirked, "I will ask her," he said. 

Safiye sighed, "When?" she asked, giving him a look. "She's going to be the mother of your child, Ardeth. At least propose to her, before she gives birth!" 

"Mama, I will," Ardeth insisted. "Lavinia knows that I want to marry her, but since we found out about the baby... she doesn't want to be engaged, simply because she's pregnant." 

"Girls, these days.." she muttered, shaking her head. 

Ardeth sighed, "I'm going to ask her soon," he said. "I just wanted to wait a few weeks and to get a ring." 

His Mother squealed, "You must tell me more tomorrow," she demanded, as he laughed. "I will not rest easily, until I hear more about this." 

"Goodnight, Mama," Ardeth said, kissing her cheek.

Heading back upstairs, Ardeth closed the door behind him, before making his way towards the bedroom. Pushing the door open, he snorted at the scene before him; Lavinia sprawled out on her back like a starfish, the blankets kicked to the edge of the bed. Her pajama bottoms had been removed and tossed to the floor, signaling another hot flash had taken over. Picking up the pants, Ardeth fixed the blankets and placed them on the chair near the window. 

"Hmmmm?" Lavinia whined, as he moved her over. "Ardeth?" 

"Shhh, go to sleep," he whispered, turning the bedside lamp off. "It's okay.." 

Getting into bed next to her, Ardeth waited until she was comfortable, before putting his arm around her waist. "Hot.." she mumbled, wiggling against him. 

Sitting up with his assistance, Lavinia pulled the thermal top up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. "So much for cute jammies," she mumbled, flopping back against her pillows. "At least my panties are cute." 

 ................

After a day of walking in the park and seeing the tree at Rockefeller center, before it was due to come down the next day, everyone was back at home and relaxing for the evening. 

"Hey, lets go on the deck," Ardeth said suddenly, as he and Lavinia sat on the couch. 

"It's cold outside," she frowned, looking up from her book. "Why would you want to stand on the patio, when it's cold?" 

He chuckled, "It'll be fun," he insisted. "Get your coat and put your shoes on." 

Doing what she was told, Lavinia disappeared into the bedroom to get her shoes and coat, coming back out to find Ardeth in his own coat. "The view won't be as great here, as it is on the roof," he said, as they stepped outside into the chilly January air. "But.." 

"Hmmm, it's gorgeous no matter what," Lavinia mused, resting her hands against the railing. "I couldn't imagine waking up to a view like this, every single day." 

"After a while, it gets to you," Ardeth admitted. "Why do you think I have black out curtains in the bedroom?" 

She giggled, "That is true," she nodded, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Thank god for those curtains, too. I was happy to toss mine out, when I moved in. Don't know how I survived twenty-eight years without those things." 

Ardeth hummed, "That explains why you never want to leave the bed," he teased.

"Well, you  _do_ have a more comfortable bed," Lavinia pointed out. "Better pillows and sheets. It's like sleeping on a cloud, every night. And it helps that I get to share it with my best friend." 

"If you call even call it sharing," he said. "No matter how many times I rearrange you, I always end up with an arm across my face, or some part of your body on mine." 

She scoffed, "As if you don't enjoy it," she said, shaking her head. "You always whine, when I do get up from the bed in the mornings.." 

Ardeth shook his head, looking out at the view of Manhattan; a home away from home for them both. It was a view that he had grown up with, seeing the skyscrapers and their dazzling lights, along with the deep rich greens of the trees in Central Park. But for Lavinia, who never left Hamunaptra before they started dating, it was like a fairytale. A magical world of steel and color, of which she always took a picture of during their stay. 

" _You just took six pictures of the same thing, Lavinia!"_ he teased her one night, back when they were in the city for Thanksgiving. " _Nothing has changed between the first and sixth photo!"_

She simply smiled at him, as she took another photo. " _I'll take as many pictures of the same thing, as I wish. It's not like we come here every day, you know."_

"I want to ask you something," Ardeth said suddenly, after a bit of silence fell between the two of them. 

Lavinia pulled her gaze away from the buildings and turned it on him, nodding. "Okay," she said, reaching up to brush her hair away from her face. 

"I love you," he started, which made her smile. "And I know a lot has happened in the last year for both of us, between taking time apart and now with the baby.." he broke off, as he put his hands in his coat pockets. "But, I am so lucky to have you back in my life, Lavinia. Being with you, is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Before you, I wasn't sure if I'd ever want a family of my own; the job was my life and I could've easily lost myself within it." 

The woman before him nodded slowly, a curious look upon her face, as he took hold of the small box in his pocket. "I know you said you didn't want to be engaged, simply because of the baby," he continued, as he slowly got down on one knee. 

Lavinia gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth, as he took the ring box out. "But, I knew I wanted to marry you, long before there was a baby. 

Opening the box, Lavinia looked from the ring to Ardeth, who looked just as nervous and determined. "Lavinia, will you marry me?" 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a bit of a time jump, because I really didn't want to do a month by month play of Lavinia being pregnant. 
> 
> I want to wrap this story up soon as well!

"How are you feeling?" 

Lavinia sighed, as she poured the jell-o mixture into the plastic cups. "Like a beached whale," she mumbled, making Rick snort. "It's  _awful._ I had to roll out of bed this morning, and even then, Ardeth needed to give me a boost." 

"What did the doctor say when you guys went on Friday?" 

"That if I don't go into labor by Thursday, they can induce me Friday," Lavinia sighed, setting the bowl on the counter. "I wanted to get induced yesterday, but Ardeth was against the idea. He didn't want Seth to induce, god forbid something went wrong." 

Rick hummed, "Well, they are doctors, Lavinia," he reminded her. "You knew that when you got together, got pregnant and got married to one." 

She whined, "Don't remind me," she said. "I'm already cranky as it is, and Ardeth isn't home for me to bitch to." 

"Where is he? I thought he started his leave the other day?" 

"Grocery shopping, since tomorrow's the Fourth of July," Lavinia sighed, grabbing a cookie out of a package. "I was going to go this morning, but he told me to stay home. I think this is his way of getting back on my good side, after I yelled at him last night." 

Her Brother chuckled, "God, this kid needs to come out already," he stated. "You were so sweet in the beginning and now you're like a crazed Ewok." 

Lavinia made a face, "Don't be a dick," she snapped. "I'll tell Evie and she'll smack you." 

"No, she won't," Rick said. "Besides, Evie's currently making like...forty cupcakes for this thing tomorrow. All for you, since that's all you requested for this get together. Cupcakes, of all things." 

At nearly forty-one weeks pregnant, Lavinia was just about done with the entire "growing a life within," process. Five months had gone by quickly, after getting engaged in New York; a huge surprise, but exciting none the less. By the time Lavinia entered her sixth month of pregnancy and finding out that their child was going to be a girl, they decided to get married. 

_"Something small and simple," Lavinia said to him one night, as they went over their daughter's nursery plans. "Your parents and sisters, Rick, Evie, Alex, Jon. Claire too, since she's been a lifesaver more so now than ever. I just want it to be you and me, with the people we love the most."_

Getting everything prepared, along with obtaining a marriage license and finding a little white dress, they were married in a small church outside of Hamunaptra. Opting to wait until after the baby was born for a honeymoon, they spent a long weekend explore Salem, before going back to reality and preparing for their daughter's arrival. Endless hours spent, prepping one of their spare bedrooms into a nursery, took up plenty of their free time. That, along with a baby shower and enjoying the last few months of being a newlywed couple, were both the best and chaotic time of their marriage. By the following week, they would be a family of three; their attention solely on their daughter and this new journey together. 

"Well, you try eating nothing but healthy food for nine months," she huffed. "I don't care what anyone says, I'm eating cupcakes all day tomorrow, because it's my right as a human being." 

"Okay," Rick sighed, as Alex yelled in the background. "Well, I'll call back later. If anything happens thought, you call me. I don't care if it's a little muscle spasm, Lavinia. You call me." 

She sighed, "Yes, Brother dearest," she teased. "Love you." 

Rick snorted, "Love you too, brat." 

Hanging up, Lavinia picked up the tray of jell-o filled cups and made her way over to the fridge. Setting the tray inside, she moved back to the counter to clean up, taking it easy as both Ardeth and the doctor's request. Washing the dishes in the sink, Lavinia heard the car pulling into the driveway, which meant that Ardeth was back from the store. 

"I'm back!" Ardeth called out, a few minutes later, as he stepped into the house. 

"In here!" 

Making his way into the kitchen, Ardeth stopped in the doorway and watched her for a moment. "No baby," Lavinia said, knowing what he was going to ask. "I think she's going to wait until Friday, honestly. Stubborn little thing, she is." 

Setting the bags on the table, he made his way towards her and wrapped his arms around her; his hands coming to rest on her belly. "Just a few more days," he reasoned. "It's possible that Seth got the due date wrong, which is not uncommon." 

"I know," Lavinia sighed, resting her head back against his shoulder. "I'm just so uncomfortable and cranky." 

"But you look beautiful,' Ardeth said, kissing her cheek. 

Lavinia made a face, "I look like a whale," she pouted, as he turned the water off. "I mean, I knew I was going to get bigger. But this is just..." 

Ardeth cupped her face in his hands, "You're beautiful," he reassured her. "I've never seen anyone so beautiful before, until I saw you. Even now, with your swollen ankles and belly." 

She giggled, "Hmmmm," she nuzzled her nose against his. "Wanna fool around?" 

"I try to be romantic, while you try to corrupt me, " he teased, which made her laugh. "Can I at least put the food away first?" 

"Yes," Lavinia nodded. "Besides, who knows when our next chance will be to have sex! For all we know, she could come tomorrow morning and you would have to wait three months before getting into my pants again." 

He looked up from the bag he was unpacking. "Three months?" he asked, frowning. "Why three months?" 

Lavinia snorted, "If this baby ends up being more than eight pounds," she started, moving to help unpack a bag. "I sure as hell won't be putting  _anything_ up there, six weeks later!" 

................

Stepping out of the shower Ardeth wrapped the towel around his waist, before flicking on the overhead fan. Pulling the door open, he peered out into the bedroom, finding Lavinia fixing up the bed; her hair wrapped up in a towel and dressed in one of his shirts. 

"God, took you long enough," she teased, smirking at him. "For a second, I thought you were going to live in there." 

"Built up quite the workout,' he said, using another towel to dry his hair. "I'm surprise you're still moving around, Lavinia. Before we fell asleep, you could barely speak more than two words." 

She blushed, "I'm starving," she said, fluffing up the pillows. "And the baby is kicking up a storm, since I haven't eaten a thing since you got home this afternoon." 

He whistled, "That was six and a half hours ago," he said, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. "I'm surprised you're not eating out of an ice cream carton right now." 

"So you can tell Seth that I was eating ice cream again?" Lavinia scoffed. "I don't need another lecture, thank you very much." 

"How else were going to explain your cholesterol being so high, after that blood test?" Ardeth asked, moving around the room to find clothes. "I learned my lesson after that meltdown you had, anyways. Which is why, I don't plan on telling him about the cupcakes tomorrow."

The memory of her crying in the car on the drive home, which was a twenty-five minute drive, was enough for Ardeth to never rat his wife out again to a doctor. 

She sighed, "I think we have stuff to make sandwiches," she offered. "Or something frozen, since it's getting late. I don't really want to put the oven on and have dinner at ten-thirty..."

"I'll see what I can do," he promised, as he dressed.

Moving to the dresser, Lavinia was about to pick up her phone, when a sharp pain ripped across her belly. "Ouch!" she hissed, doubling over; one hand on the dresser and the other resting against her belly. "Fuck!"

In an instant, Ardeth was at her side. "What happened?" he asked, one hand on her shoulder; the other resting on her belly.

"I-I don't know," Lavinia shook her head, slowly straightening her posture. "This sharp pain like, ripped across my b-OUCH!"

"Okay, okay," Ardeth said, as she gripped the front of his shirt. "I think that might've been a contraction."

Lavinia panted, "Jesus Christ, that fucking hurt!" she yelled, moving to rest her head on her forearm. "Oh god, oh god.."

Rubbing her back, Ardeth soothed her as best as he could. "Just breathe," he instructed, as she groaned. "This is good, Lavinia. You want contractions."

"You and your huge dick.." Lavinia grumbled, as the baby kicked against his hand. "Had I known this would've jump started labor, we could've done this last Thursday!"

"I'll call Seth," Ardeth chuckled, as he picked up her phone. "Just keep breathing and try to keep count of how far apart your contractions are. If they're four to five minutes apart..."

She looked over at him, "What?" she asked. "What happens if they are?"

He dialed Seth's number, "That means active labor and that we need to be in a hospital," he said. "Just breathe, sweetheart. We're almost at the end here.."

.............

"Five and a half centimeters," Seth announced, as he pulled the gloves off. "For a first timer, you're progressing really quickly here. Most women are laboring for more than twenty-four hours.."

"Well, my husband is all to thank for that one," Lavinia grumbled, as Seth disposed the gloves. "So.. we should have a baby soon?"

He nodded, "Middle of the night, early morning," he said. "Which will be a relief for you, Lavinia. I know how badly you wanted to induce, but it looks like this little girl wanted to take her time to cook a lil' more."

Ardeth chuckled, "When did her water break?" Seth asked, as he took a few notes on the chart.

"Before we left the house," he said. "Right on the front steps of the porch."

"Thank god I was wearing a dress," Lavinia muttered, shifting on the bed. "Is it possible that I could've been in labor all day and just didn't realize it?"

The doctor shrugged, "Maybe," he said. "If you didn't have contractions until this evening, then you probably had other signs on labor. Now, if you were really active prior to the first set of contractions, then it's more likely that any rigorous activity jump started labor." 

Lavinia blushed, while Ardeth cleared his throat. Looking between the two, Seth chuckled. "Hey, at least you two were still active in that aspect," he said. "Especially near the end like this." 

"Don't tell my brother or Evie," Lavinia whimpered. "Let him think it happened naturally. Like, I bent down to pick up a piece of paper and BOOM, uterus started contracting." 

"Just rest for now," Seth instructed, picking up the chart. "I'll have a nurse bring in some ice-chips and go over a few things with you, for the post-natal procedures. In the meantime, if you feel up to it, take a walk up and down the hall. It'll help progress labor ever quicker, that way you can have this little girl sooner." 

Taking his leave, Lavinia let out a dee sigh, as Ardeth sat down next to her. "A few more hours and she'll be here," he said, smoothing her hair back. "Rick and Evie should be here soon." 

She nodded, "Did you call your parents?" she asked. 

"They're looking for flights," he said, picking up his phone. "If they can't get here tomorrow, they'll either drive up or take the next available flight. But, they do send their love and hope for a speedy delivery." 

"Yeah, me too," Lavinia snorted, resting her hand against her swollen belly; their daughter kicked furiously against the taught muscle and skin. "I'm relieved and scared." 

Ardeth nodded, "Me too," he admitted. "But, the two of you are going to be fine. Seth is good at his job and I trust him, as do you." 

Watching the machines beep and record both mother and baby's heart rate, Lavinia braced herself for the next contraction, which came quickly. Moaning and cursing, Lavinia gripped to Ardeth's hand, as he coached her through it. 

"Almost done," he said, watching the machine record the contraction. "Keep breathing, Lavinia. Good, good, like that!" 

"This sucks," Lavinia groaned, once the contraction subsided. "This.. this might be our only kid, Ardeth. I hope you weren't too keen on the idea of having a boy or anything." 

He laughed, "It never mattered to me, how many children we would have together," he admitted. "If you want to have one, I am happy with that."

Leaning down to kiss her, Lavinia sighed. "I'll reconsider it," she mumbled, wrapping her arm around his neck. "If my vagina makes it out alive, I require a three year waiting period, before you knock me up again." 

"Whatever you wish for," Ardeth said. "Try to get some rest. Once your brother and Evie get here, there will be no sleeping between the two of them." 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Ardeth shifted the newborn girl, only hours old, against his chest as he sat in the hospital chair; her inky black hair was covered in a pink knitted cap, as a standard hospital blanket covered her little body. It was almost lunchtime, and both father and daughter were exhausted. But that exhaustion didn't compare to the little girl's mother, who labored hard and delivered her around five that morning. 

_"Our little firecracker," Lavinia sobbed, a few minutes after Seth placed their screeching girl on her chest._

Born on the Fourth of July, Iliana Emmeline Bay became the brightest part of Ardeth and Lavinia's lives. While she carried more of Lavinia's facial features, Iliana had her Ardeth's dark hair and was already a shade darker than Lavinia. 

" _She's going to be beautiful," Ardeth mused, once the chaos of the after-birth exams were done. "Beautiful and the reason why I have a heart attack before I turn forty."_

Iliana shifted in her cocoon of blankets, before yawning in her sleep. Waiting on baited breath, Ardeth was somewhat relieved when she didn't wake up. It would be a while before Rick and Evie returned, along with his parents and sisters, who were currently on a plane heading for Hamunaptra. A few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt them, considering the fact that neither he or Lavinia had much to eat after Iliana was born. 

A nurse walked by their room, pushing a rolling cart, as another strand of  _Brahms Lullaby_ played throughout the hospital; another life had entered the world. With a soft smile, Ardeth leaned back in the recliner and shifted Iliana in his arms again gently. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into a light doze, finally relaxing after a long night. 

..................

"She's absolutely gorgeous," Saifye said, as she held Iliana in her arms. "A beautiful girl."

When Saifye and Ahmend arrived a little after three, with both Sada and Kaya, they were instantly smitten with their granddaughter. By that point, both Iliana and Lavinia had been up and were eating a late lunch. While Lavinia ate her grilled cheese and mashed potatoes with one hand, she had Iliana nursing with her free arm;something she picked up almost instantly, much to her surprise and relief. 

"You'll be chasing off the boys from your yard, "Ahmed teased, as he sat in one of the chairs.

"I hope not," Ardeth snorted, shaking his head.

Lavinia giggled as she snacked on cookies and chips, a much needed treat that Sada and Kaya brought up from the cafeteria. "With our looks combined? No boy or girl stands a chance with Lana," she mused. "We've ultimately created a new breed of human, Ardeth. With your looks alone, since I look plain and white with my red hair. All of our children are going to be bronze, while I'm slathering in the highest broad spectrum sunblock."

Ardeth wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. "You are not plain, my beautiful Lavinia, " he said, as she rested her head upon his shoulder. "And it doesn't matter what color you are, Lavinia. "It never mattered to me and it surely doesn't matter now. We created a beautiful child, regardless."

"Soooooo," Kaya said from the corner of the room. "We can call her Lana?" 

"Like.... Lana Del Rey?" Sada gasped, as the teens looked at each other. 

"You can call her Lana, if you wish," Lavinia said. "I'm sure she's going to have plenty of nicknames from all of us and when she goes to school." 

Ardeth nodded, "And, when she's older, I'm sure she'll have her favorite," he sighed. "Though, I will probably be the only one to call her Illiana..." 

His Mother laughed, "If you say so, Arty," she teased, which made them all laugh. "When are Rick and Evelyn coming?" 

"Should be soon.." Lavinia said, looking at Ardeth's watch. "They went home around one last night, when Iliana showed no signs of coming until later. Alex was already asleep by that point, so Ardeth told them to go home and that we would call when she was here." 

"Which means you should finish eating all of that," her husband said, nodding to the snacks. "Because he'll be the first one to say something about you eating all of that." 

Lavinia rolled her eyes, "I just birthed out a nine pound baby, I  _earned_ these cookies and cheesy doodles or whatever," she said. "Rick gets to eat whatever he wants, so he can keep his comments to himself. He's not my husband, the last time I checked." 

Ardeth and Ahmed shared a look, while Illiana stared to whimper in Saifye's arms. "Uh oh.." she said, patting the little girl's bottom. "I think she wants her mommy and daddy." 

"Come here," Ardeth said, as he got up to take the baby from her. "What is wrong?" 

"Could she be hungry so soon?" Lavinia asked. "She ate a half hour ago.." 

Lightly rocking the baby in his arms, Ardeth shook her head, as the cries began to diminish. "She's alright," he chuckled, as her cries turned into whimpers, which then turned into coos and gurgles. "Did you miss me, Illiana?" 

Sharing a smile with both Ahmed and Lavinia, they watched as Ardeth spoke quietly to his daughter, who instantly calmed down in is embrace. "I didn't think I'd ever see this day," Saifye admitted, her hand over her heart. 

.............

Sending her in-laws home to eat and rest, Rick and Evelyn were still at the hospital, equally besotted with Illiana. After Alex said his new baby cousin, the little boy wanted to go home with Lavinia's in-laws, which Evelyn agreed to. It was better to end the tantrum, than let it start, considering hospitals weren't a fun place for children to visit. And knowing the two teenagers, who adored the little boy, Evelyn knew he would be in safe hands. 

" _Just be a good boy and listen to Saifye and Ahmed," Evelyn warned, as he stood between Kaya and Sada; holding both their hands. "Otherwise, you'll be in big trouble!"  
_

"I put all your cupcakes in a fancy piece of tupperware," Evelyn said, as Rick held the newborn. "So, you'll have at least forty-five cupcakes waiting for you, when you come home." 

"And when will that be?" Rick asked, not looking up once from Illiana's face. "Soon, I hope. They're not really nice here, the nurses." 

Lavinia snorted, "That's because you've managed to piss every single one of them off," she reminded him. "And if all looks good during tomorrow's exam, we might go home tomorrow." 

Evelyn smiled, glancing over at Rick and the baby, before getting up to sit next to her friend. "How do you feel, Mummy?" she asked, as Lavinia giggled. "You look great for pushing out a nine pound baby,. Exhausted, but great." 

"Glad that it's over," Lavinia nodded. "I'm tired and in a little bit of pain, but I'll be much happier and comfortable, when we go home. Take a real shower and sleep in my bed." 

"Well, tomorrow morning, we'll go to your place and get everything ready for you," Evelyn said. "I'll adjust the air conditioning, put your sanitary pads out for easy access, get Illiana's changing table prepared." 

"You don't have to do that," Lavinia began to protest, which Evelyn shook her head to. 

By the window, Rick chuckled as Illiana reacted positively to his voice; cooing and wiggling, as she held onto his finger in a tight grip. "We want to," Evelyn said, turning back to Lavinia. "We got here so late today, because I went to the market at seven this morning. I've been cooking all day, preparing food for you and Ardeth. Now, most of it you can freeze and just pop right into the oven, but as soon as you get discharged, I'll come over and make some things that should be fine in the fridge." 

The new mother sighed, "And my forty-five cupcakes," she said, which made the Englishwoman snort. 

"Yes, your forty-five cupcakes," she nodded. "And, if you two are too tired or caught up with Illiana, we'll be glad to pick up some things for you. Besides, Illiana can't really go out in public for a while, being that she's fresh out of the womb. You don't' want her to catch god only knows what.." 

"I know," Lavinia sighed. "It's gonan be weird, being home all day, everyday though. It's summertime, Evie. Usually by now, we're at the park or diving two hours to go to the beach.." 

Ardeth returned at that moment, after driving his parents and sisters to their house. "The beach will always be there," he promised, setting the car keys on the side table. "I'll buy you one of those little plastic pools for the yard." 

Lavinia scowled, while Evelyn laughed. "I'll even make you frozen margaritas and put the little umbrellas in them," he continued, chuckling as she pouted. "Oh, Lavinia. We'll still have a fun summer, with or without the beach. I promise." 

"Jonathan's coming at the end of July and staying for the rest of the year," Evelyn offered, much to Lavinia's surprise. "He's teaching art preservation at NYU, and a few other classes for the fall semester, so he's going to be living in either Manhattan or Brooklyn. So, he's going to spend the first two weeks in New York finding a place and setting up at NYU. He'll come here for a bit before the semester starts. I told him that you had the baby and he's excited! "Another youth to corrupt" I believe were his words, but I  _did_ remind him that you two were her parents." 

"Oh no, school," Lavinia gasped, turning to look at Ardeth. "What am I going to do about school? Am I going to be well enough to go back, at the end of August? Will they even let me bring a infant to lecture? Oh.." 

"Let us worry about that at a later date," Ardeth said, taking her hand into his. "By the time you go back to school, Illiana will be able to attend a daycare during the time you have classes. You're only signed up for three days a week, nine to five. And, I'm going to cut back my work schedule and do less surgeries." 

She gasped, "You are?" she asked, as he nodded. "Why?" 

Ardeth shrugged, "I want to be home more regularly now, especially now that we have Illiana," he admitted. "Besides, I'm the Chief of Cardiology. I should be letting my residents doing all the surgeries and gaining the experience, that I already have. It's not fair to them, if I'm always doing the big cases, while they watch from behind the glass." 

"So ditching the scrubs for a tie?" Evelyn teased. 

"God no," Ardeth shook his head. "I'll never give up my scrubs and join the upper-elite of the medical world. Being the boss is one thing, but I want my residents to be comfortable coming to me for anything. How can they do that, if I look like every other uptight jackass that torments their departments." 

His wife laughed, shaking her head. "So, we'll be home with her most of the time?" she asked. "Daycare for the days that we need it?"

He nodded, "It'll work out, Lavinia," he assured her. "You want to finish school and I promised to make that happen. I would never make you quit or take time off, when you're on track to graduate in two years."

"You signed up for a good set of classes too," Evelyn said. "Luckily, those professors are in my social circle at work. If you want, I can email them and let them know that you had a baby. That they need to be a little more easier with you, otherwise I'll air all their dirty secrets." 

"No, no, don't," Lavinia shook her head. 

Ardeth nodded, "When you are settled in at home and feeling up to it, we can go up there before the semester starts," he offered. "Meet them before classes begin. But for now? It's only the beginning of July, sweetheart. You  _just_ had a baby, therefore, you've got to rest. I'd like to take you and Illiana home tomorrow afternoon." 

"And if anything, Rick can watch her," Evelyn said, nodding her head over to her boyfriend. "He hasn't put her down since we got here." 

They all turned to look over at Rick, who didn't even look up once at them, as Illiana became his new favorite girl. "God," Evelyn whined. "Why do I get the feeling that he's going to ask me for baby?" 

"Well, he can't have mine," Lavinia shrugged with a giggle. "And I really don't want to watch my husband and brother, fight to the death over my newborn, thank you very much." 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Bringing Illiana home had been a huge event, as the house was decked out with "Welcome Home!" banners and pink balloons. 

"Rick and Ahmed are outback manning the grill," Evelyn said, as she took a bag from Lavinia. "Saifye and I have been in your kitchen, cooking all morning. The girls have Alex outside in the yard, so that he's not running wild in the house." 

"Oh, you guys didn't have to do all of this.." Lavinia said, as Ardeth carefully set the baby carrier down. 

Evelyn waved her hand, "Nonsense!" she said, smiling at the sight of Illiana. "I'm sure you're both starving! And since we missed out on the holiday, we decided to celebrate it a few days later. Along with this little princesse's birthday!" 

Hugging her friend tightly, Lavinia turned to check on the sleeping newborn. "She's fell asleep the moment Ardeth popped this thing into the car," she said, fixing the blanket. "She fed for almost twenty minutes, so I'm hoping she'll sleep a while longer." 

"Why don't you and Evelyn head upstairs, so you can take a shower?" Ardeth suggested. "You were saying how badly you wanted to use "real" soap." 

"Are you sure?" Lavinia asked, placing her hand on his arm. "I can always wait until later.." 

He nodded, "Go," he said, leaning down to kiss her. "I'm sure you'll eat and be ready for a nap anyways." 

"We're not expecting you to be the social butterfly, that you always are," Evelyn confirmed. "I got your breast pump out and cleaned, so you can make a couple of bottles for Illiana." 

Seeing that neither Ardeth nor Evelyn would take "no" for an answer, Lavinia followed her friend upstairs to get a few minutes to herself. Picking up the carrier, Ardeth moved further into the house to see what everyone was doing. 

"Ardeth!" Saifye gasped, as she looked up from the vegetables she had been chopping. "You're home! Where's Lavinia?" 

"Upstairs taking a shower," he said, as she came around the counter to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I see you've been making great use of our kitchen.." 

She laughed, "You both need to eat a real home cooked meal," she said, patting his cheek. "Ah! My sweet Illiana!" 

Bending down, Saifye peeked in on the sleeping girl, marveling over her existence and how peaceful she looked. "No matter how many times I see her, I still cannot believe that she is here," she sighed, standing up straighter. "It will be so hard to leave, Ardeth. I am almost tempted to ask your Father to move here.." 

"Ah, but how will we bring Illiana to a culturally diverse city, without a place to stay?" he teased, setting the carrier down on the kitchen table. "At least at home, you can decorate that spare bedroom next to mine, which you have been using as storage for the last ten years." 

"How will I ever surpass what you and Lavinia have created here?" Saifye asked. "Illiana's nursery is something out of a catalogue." 

Ardeth picked at the vegetable platter on the counter, "That was all Lavinia and Evelyn," he mused. "Something about rose gold and glitter kittens, constellations and something about mod podge?" 

His mother giggled, "Crafty girl, your wife is," she noted, heading back to the counter to resume her work. "Now, I restocked some things around here for you. Paper goods, your first aid kit, body wash and shampoos. I even bought more diapers and wipes, along with food for you two." 

"Mom, you didn't have to do that," Ardeth said. 

"Nonsense!" Saifye shook her head. "The first couple of days alone will be rough, let alone the first few months! Evelyn has been gracious enough to let us stay at her house, since she spends more time at Rick's. If you want me to, I can stay here with you and Lavinia to help out, otherwise I can come over every morning and spend the day with you both." 

"You're more than welcomed to stay, Mom," Ardeth said. "Lavinia set up a day bed in the nursery, that way one of us can sleep in there if Illiana wakes up in the middle of the night. You don't have to stay every night, nor do we expect you to." 

Saifye nodded, "The first few nights, I'll stay," she said. "Your Father will be fine on his own, as will your sisters." 

In the baby carrier, Illiana began to stir, little whimpers leaving her as she woke up from her nap. Quickly and carefully, Ardeth was there tot take her out, cradling her in his arms and soothing her from the impending meltdown. Within seconds, the whimpers were replaced with coos, as Illiana curled up in his arms and went right back to sleep. 

"Go and sit with her for a little bit," Saifye said, as she went to the fridge. "You haven't properly relaxed since you two went to the hospital. Go in the living room with the baby and I'll come get you when the food is ready." 

Not wanting to argue on that, Ardeth reached for the blanket in the carrier and the pacifier, before shifting Illiana in his arms. Quietly, he made his way out of the kitchen and went for the living room, as Saifye smiled to herself as she cooked. 

.......................

Dressed in the most comfortable clothes, that still fit, Lavinia ate her first home cooked meal, since being in the hospital. Afterwards, she moved into the living room and laid out on the couch with a blanket, while her family settled around the house. Having fed Illiana, the little girl had been changed, rocked to sleep and placed in her crib for another nap. 

"You alright in here?" Rick asked, coming into the darkened room. 

"Yeah," Lavinia yawned, as the television played in the background on mute. "Just resting my eyes." 

He came over to the couch, leaning over the back to look down at her. "You want anything to eat or drink?" Rick asked, as she shook her head. "Extra blanket? Saifye did laundry early this morning, which means she washed some blankets you had in the closet.." 

Lavinia yawned and burrowed further under the blanket that covered her. "Dooooo... you want me to get Ardeth?" Rick asked, seeing that his sister was simply too exhausted to answer any questions. "Maybe have him take you upstairs to bed, so you have some quiet time to yourself?" 

"What's wrong?" Ardeth asked, as he peeked into the living room. "Is she alright?" 

"She's  _exhausted,"_ Rick said, as the other man came over to the couch. "I was just coming to get you." 

Moving around the couch, Ardeth pulled the blanket down a bit to take a look at Lavinia, who could barely open her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, as she nodded. "Tired?" 

"Sleepy," Lavinia mumbled, sighing deeply. "It hurts..." 

"Let's get you in bed and you can take something for the pain, "Ardeth said, moving the blanket completely off of her. "First, use the bathroom to change your pad." 

Together, Rick and Ardeth helped Lavinia to her feet, which made her groan. "What about everyone else?" she whined, as Ardeth wrapped his arm around her waist. 

Rick chuckled, "It's fine, Vinnia," he said, as Ardeth and Lavinia started for the hall. "The kids are in the yard playing and the rest of us will hang around for a bit, before heading home. You need to rest, so that you can be ready to tend to Illiana and recuperate." 

"Kay.." Lavinia mumbled, as her brother gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Helping her upstairs and into their bedroom, Ardeth led her to the bathroom so that she could use the toilet and change her pad. "I managed to sneak a couple of these mesh things," Ardeth said, nodding to the mesh underwear that Lavinia slipped on. "I'll see if I can get some more.." 

"Can you put a towel down on my side of the bed?" Lavinia asked, pulling her sweatpants back on. "Just in case I leak through." 

Grabbing a dark colored towel, Ardeth went to put in on the bed, before coming back into the bathroom. With her underwear and pants back up in place, Lavinia flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Getting into bed, Lavinia let out a long and drawn out groan, as her body molded into the mattress and against the pillows. 

"Sleep for a little while," Ardeth said, tucking her in. "If Illiana wakes, we have bottles for her." 

"What about you?" Lavinia asked. "You need to sleep too, Ardeth." 

He shrugged, "I can get by with little sleep," he said. "You on the other hand, my dear,  _need_ to sleep. You are the one that gave birth, which will be a long recovery process. That cannot be done on little to no sleep." 

Lavinia nodded, shifting under the blankets. "Can you save me some cookies for later?' she asked, which made him snort. "And tomorrow, can we have chicken fajita's?" 

"I'll save you cookies and I'll see if we have stuff for fajita's," he promised, leaning down to kiss her. "I love you." 

"Love you too," she hummed, shifting her head against the pillows. "Goodnight." 

Within seconds, Lavinia was out cold and snoring; the events from the last few days finally hitting her all at once. Pulling the curtains closed, Ardeth adjusted the air conditioning and made his way out of the room, closing the door halfway behind him. Checkin in on Illiana quickly, Ardeth made his way downstairs to their guests. 

"Is she asleep?" Evelyn asked, as she put away the dishes in the cabinets. 

"Snoring," Ardeth nodded, running his hand through his hair. "She wants me to save her some sweets and to make chicken fajita's tomorrow." 

Evelyn giggled, "I put the box on the counter with her name on it," she said, nodding to the white bakery box. "I suspect that she'll be later tonight, eating them all." 

Ardeth nodded with a laugh, "Or for breakfast," he shrugged. "At least she'll be more comfortable eating now, since Illiana's here. Towards the end, she couldn't eat as much, before getting indigestion.." 

"She's going to eat triple then, especially to produce milk," Evelyn shook her head. "I remember those days. Took ages to drop the baby weight, once Daniel and I brought Alex home." 

Moving the baby carrier off the kitchen table, Ardeth set it on one of the chairs, before sitting down. "I'll probably head up the store tomorrow morning, to get a few things that Lavinia likes," he said, stretching his arms up and over his head. "And, I have to get more mesh underwear for her." 

"Oh, you can get them online!" Evelyn smiled. "Amazon! I know for a fact that Lavinia has that prime thing, so you can order it and get it within the next day or so. I got them off their for myself after Alex was born, because regular pads just didn't cut it." 

The screen door opened as Saifye came in, carrying half empty serving bowls and plates. "Rick is cleaning off the grill," she announced, as she came over to the counter to put everything down. "I'll start coffee and tea. The girls are cleaning the table down, Alex is listening to Egyptian fairytales from my husband." 

Evelyn snorted, "I hope he doesn't drive Ahmed crazy," she shook her head. 

"Please, Ahmed loves it," Saifye said, as the two women cleaned up the kitchen. "Once the girls were old enough, they didn't want to hear about all the silly stories he had to tell them. Now with younger children in his audience, Ahmed can fill their little heads with magic and daydreams." 

.......................

The first week home with a newborn, had been quite the adventure; between waking up at all hours of the night for a feeding, diaper changing, or to simply cry until someone came to rock her to sleep, Illiana Bay was one spoiled little girl. Her parents were both exhausted, relying on double the amount of coffee and the help of Saifye and their family. And while Lavinia also had a guilty part in spoiling her daughter, it was Ardeth that was even worse. Instead of forcing Lavinia to get up to alternate between tending to Illiana, Ardeth was the one stumbling down the hall to the nursery. The one who would fall asleep in the daybed, if Saifye didn't spend the night at the house, with the little girl cradled on his chest. 

"You eat and I'll hold her," Ardeth said, as Lavinia tried to do both at the same time. "Before your food gets cold." 

Setting a burp rag over his shoulder, Ardeth held Illiana against his chest, patting her back lightly. "What about your food?" Lavinia asked, picking up the knife with her now free hand. "It's going to get cold." 

"I'll be fine," Ardeth insisted, as Illiana cooed and grunted against him; her onesie covered legs, kicking against his ribs. "Shhhh, relax little bird." 

"Such a spoiled little girl," Lavinia teased, reaching for her orange juice. "What time did she finally fall asleep?" 

He yawned, "She fell back asleep as soon as I picked her up," he said, settling his head against the back of the chair. "But I didn't want to put her down, so I got into bed with her and dozed in and out, until she woke up against at seven-fifteen." 

Lavinia sighed, "It's your turn to sleep," she said, nodding. "I'm fine enough to stay up with her for the day, while you catch up on sleep. Mom is coming over to watch her, while I run up to the shop and check in on the girls." 

"Don't stay out too late," he said, as Illiana finally burped. "You still have your stitches in, so I don't want to get a call that you're at the hospital, getting them re-stitched in." 

"I won't," Lavinia promised. "Maybe, depending on how I feel after I see the shop, I'll stop and get more coffee. I think that was the last of it, since it's all we've been drinking." 

Ardeth grumbled, "I've never depended more on coffee now, compared to when I was interning," he said, as Illiana yawned. "We might need more wipes, now that I think of it." 

Lavinia sighed, "I'll buy a different brand, that actually cleans up the poop," she shook her head. "The way she's been pooping! I used half a pack yesterday, with that one change alone." 

Moving to cradle the baby in his arms, Ardeth looked down and smiled at her. "She's already dozing off," he noted, as Illiana's eyes drifted shut; a little reflex smile appearing on her face. "When she sleeps, she sleeps so deeply and peacefully. For a newborn, she's a good napper." 

"Just like her Mommy," Lavinia teased, leaning back in her seat. "She's a night owl though, like Daddy. I won't be surprised, when she grows up and becomes the head of some medical department. Maybe she'll take over Cardiology, by the time she's old enough to do so." 

"Whatever she decides to do in life, I will be happy," Ardeth nodded, as he lightly rocked the newborn. "If it makes her happy, I will be a happy man. Doctor or not." 

 


	37. Chapter 37

By October, Lavinia was elbow deep in school, cramming six classes in two days; all while taking care of Iliana and running a business, which proved to be quite the adventure. While Lavinia went to her classes all day, Ardeth worked from home, taking care of Iliana throughout the day, while his laptop sat at the kitchen table. And on the days that Lavinia could be home, Ardeth went to the hospital to check on patients and upcoming surgeries and he newest batch of interns and residents. 

"I'm so glad it's Friday," Lavinia yawned, as she and Ardeth got ready for bed. "We can sleep in a bit, hopefully, before running errands." 

"If Iliana has her way, she'll have us both up before the sun," he chuckled, climbing under the blankets. "She took a very short nap this afternoon." 

Lavinia groaned, "Well, at least it's still the weekend," she pointed out, fixing the pillows on her side of the bed. 

Turning out the lights, the couple settled down for bed, waiting on baited breath for the first set of cries; which never came, as the minutes ticked by. After a half hour, when the baby didn't wake up with shrill cries, they both gave into their exhaustion and fell asleep. That night, Iliana slept until eight-thirty, much to their surprise and relief, as Ardeth got out of bed to tend to her. 

"Are you sure?" Lavinia asked, when Ardeth told her to go back to bed. "I could take her, since you worked yesterday." 

"I'm sure," he nodded, leaning across the mattress to kiss her. "I'll put a bottle in for her and start breakfast. The earlier we start our day, the quicker we can spend the rest of it at home." 

Sleeping for another hour, Lavinia finally woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast, along with the sounds of the baby squealing. After using the bathroom, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, finding Ardeth at the sink with Iliana perched on his hip. 

"Hopefully Mommy will get up soon," he said, as she squealed. "Otherwise, we'll just have to eat all the pancakes." 

Turning around, with a bottle in hand, Ardeth spotted Lavinia standing near the fridge; a small smile on her face, as both he and Iliana responded to her presence. "There's Mommy, little bird." 

"As if I could ever let you eat all the pancakes without me," Lavinia teased, making her way over to them. "Hello, my little sweetheart. Are you being a good girl for Daddy?" 

"She's always good," Ardeth said, as he handed the baby over to her. 

In the three and a half months since her birth, Iliana had grown so much; a mop of inky black curls sat on her head, as she nearly doubled in size in such a short time span. Her skin had settled into a lovely olive tone, which made her green eyes stand out so brightly. While her coloring was all Ardeth, she looked just like Lavinia; from her nose to her lips. Iliana's personality was still up in the air, as she shared some traits with both her parents. But overall, she was a happy baby, who loved her parents equally. 

Eating breakfast, Ardeth fed Iliana as Lavinia ate, giving her some time to enjoy the food in front of her. "Did you make a list of what we need?" he asked, as the baby grunted around the nipple of the bottle. 

"It's on the fridge," Lavinia nodded. "I guess we should go to Target first, since it's outside of town, to get her diapers and stuff. Then we can go food shopping, and hopefully be home by two the latest." 

"Then it's all day in the house," Ardeth said, as Iliana smiled around the bottle's nipple. "It's supposed to rain later this afternoon, according to the weather report. Nasty thunderstorms with the possibility of power outages." 

Lavinia groaned, "Just what we need,' she sighed, shaking her head. "Iliana hates thunderstorms." 

Setting the bottle on the table, Ardeth used the bib to wipe the baby's mouth, before setting the burp cloth over his shoulder. "Ah, but she's fine when she's cuddling with us," he said, moving to rest the infant against his shoulder. "We could lounge in bed all afternoon, before dinner. Be lazy this weekend, before the work and school week start up again." 

"I have off Thursday for the Jewish holiday," she reminded him. "And Claire's going to work on the few orders we got the day before, since I decided to close the shop to observe it this year. A few of the new girls we hired are Jewish, so I figured a day off for them wouldn't hurt." 

"I have a class that morning," Ardeth said, as Iliana burped. "What are you going to do that day?" 

She shrugged, picking up her glass of orange juice. "Housework. And once I put her down for a nap, I'll do some reading for class. I want to be caught up by the following week, that way I'm prepared for the midterm exams that are rapidly approaching." 

He nodded, "If you need to study, I can work from home on the days you don't have class," he said. 

"Yeah, but I feel bad that you're always home," Lavinia shrugged. "You're the head of an entire department, which means you have so much responsibility on your shoulders." 

"I have the computer and all the reports are sent to me," Ardeth said. "I can easily work from home and watch the baby, without a problem." 

Lavinia nodded, "But.. don't you miss being at the hospital all the time?" she asked. 

Ardeth shrugged, "Not really," he admitted. "I never thought I would, but I actually enjoy sitting around in pajamas all day. And being home with the baby. I promised you, when we got back together and when we found out about Iliana, that you would finish school. This is important to you, Lavinia. I'm at a point in my career, that I can afford to cut back and be home, so that you can get your degree." 

"I just don't want you to resent me one day, for making you become a househusband." 

"Why would I resent you, when I get the chance to be with our daughter?" Ardeth asked. "And, I like being a househusband. This is the time to take a step back and slow down, Lavinia. I've been working non-stop since I was pre-med. I pushed and pushed myself, to get where I am today. Believe me when I tell you that I'm completely fine with being home." 

Iliana took that moment to "talk", as let out a fussy cry. "What happened, little bird?" Ardeth asked, as cradled her in his arms. "We're not ignoring you." 

"She might be wet," Lavinia said as Ardeth checked her diaper. "Or a bit gassy. Hopefully she'll poop before we head out for the day." 

He nodded, as he leaned down to kiss Iliana's forehead. "Here, let me take her," Lavinia said, finished with her own breakfast. "You're food is probably cold already!" 

Handing the infant over to Lavinia, Ardeth stood up with his plate and carried it over to the microwave. "I'll go upstairs with her and get ready for the day," Lavinia said, as she cuddled the baby in her arms. "The quicker we get out of here, the quicker we can spend the rest of the day in bed!" 

.................

After a day of running around, Iliana had crashed on the drive home, sound asleep in her carseat. Getting her into the house, Lavinia checked her diaper, before setting her down into the crib. Making sure the room was dark, save for the nightlight, she made her way back downstairs to help unload the groceries. 

"Asleep?" Ardeth asked, carrying the box of diapers into the house. 

"Out cold," Lavinia confirmed, picking up a few shopping bags from the floor. "Hopefully she'll nap for an hour or two, before it starts to rain." 

With everything out of the car and in the house, the couple quickly put the food away; the cleaning products stored in the hall closet, while the laundry soap went into the laundry room and on the shelf. 

"What shall we do?" Ardeth asked, as they finally had a moment to breathe. "It's still early. Do you want to take a nap, since she's asleep?" 

Lavinia shrugged, as he wrapped his arms around her waist; the little extra weight a reminder, that her body was still not fully back to it's pre-pregnancy shape. "I was thinking we could have some Mommy and Daddy alone time," she said, almost shyly. "Considering the other night, Iliana put a wrench in our plans.." 

"Ahh, I see," Ardeth nodded slowly, as Lavinia wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure? You  _did_ say, that we wouldn't be having sex for a "while" as you put it.." 

"Ardeth, if you don't put your dick somewhere on or in me today, you'll want to go back to work full time," Lavinia warned, which made Ardeth grip her hips tightly. "I'm serious. We bought the condoms and the lube two weeks ago! If I have to wake up another morning, with your hard-on against my ass or my hip, I'm going to scream!" 

He quickly silenced her complaining with a kiss, which Lavinia automatically melted into. Wrapping her arms around him, Lavinia stood on her toes; pressing her body up against his. "Bedroom," he panted, as she nodded in agreement. "Now." 

..................

"One clean and happy baby!" Ardeth announced, as he came into the bedroom with Iliana. 

Lavinia smiled from her spot in bed, as he carefully sat down on the bed with the baby. "Did you have a nice nap?" she asked, as Ardeth rested Iliana on his chest. "You slept for almost three and a half hours, Illy. Mommy and Daddy are  _very_ happy about that.." 

Ardeth snorted, as Lavinia moved over to rest her head against his shoulder. "She might be hungry, so I hope you're ready to feed her," he warned. "Unless you want to put a bottle together for her." 

"I can feed her," Lavinia nodded, watching as Iliana suckled on her pacifier. "My legs are like jell-o at the moment, so I don't think it would be a good idea, to head downstairs just yet." 

"How do you feel?" Ardeth asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Besides the wobbly legs?" 

She smiled, letting out a happy sigh. "I feed  _fantastic,"_ she said, looking up at him. "I'll definitely sleep good tonight." 

He chuckled, "Good,' he nodded. "I didn't expect you to last after the first round..." 

"Neither did I," she admitted, reaching out to brush her fingers through Iliana's hair. "I figured it would be painful or uncomfortable. But it wasn't and I'm so glad, because I missed having sex with you." 

"Me too," Ardeth said, turning his head to kiss her forehead. "But, we'll have to be careful, Lavinia. Until you go back on the pill, we'll have to make sure we're safe. It's too soon to have another baby." 

"As soon as we switch her over to formula," Lavinia promised. "Another month or so, depending on how well she responds to it." 

They laid there quietly, the family of three, watching as Iliana rested upon her Father's chest; her little back rising and falling, as she lay relaxed. In the distance, the first rumbles of thunder sounded, as the wind picked up and the skies darkened. As if she could sense it, Iliana began to fuss and squirm, her little face scrunching up with the threat of tears. The pacifier tumbled out of her mouth and onto the bed, as the first cry sounded. 

"Shhhhh," Ardeth cooed, running his hand gently up and down her back. "It's alright. Nothing's going to get you, while you're in here." 

"I can put lullaby music on," Lavinia said, reaching for her phone. "Maybe it'll put her right back to sleep..." 

He nodded, as Lavinia opened up one of the many playlists on her phone; the first strands of a lullaby filling the room, which quickly calmed Iliana down. "We'll just lay here and relax for a while," Lavinia said, setting the phone down in the sea of blankets. "Then, we'll have dinner and give you a bath!" 

"She'll probably be up all night, if it storms really bad," Ardeth reminded her. "Thank god we kept the bassinet in here, instead of putting it in the basement." 

The grey and pink bassinet, sat in the corner of the room near the dresser, neglected. After eight weeks of being at their bedside, Iliana spent her nights sleeping in a crib, in her own room. And while Lavinia wanted to put some of the baby things away, which hadn't be used since late summer.

Ardeth shifted on the bed, which made Iliana wiggle, lifting her head up to look at him. "Such a strong girl," he said, as she made eye contact with him; a small smile appearing on her face. "All that tummy time has paid off." 

"Other than our bed, that little floor gym is her favorite place to be," Lavinia yawned, as Iliana flexed her hands against Ardeth's chest. "At this rate, she'll be walking at six months old and talking full sentences, in three different languages at nine months." 

"College by three years old and working full time by five?" he teased, bringing Iliana down for a kiss. "Right, little bird? Daddy can retire, so you can continue his legacy in the medical world?" 

Iliana squealed, as he nuzzled her cheeks and neck. "Alright," Ardeth sighed, bringing her down to lay between him and Lavinia. "Let's rest for a little bit, before we start dinner." 

Covering her with a blanket, Lavinia laid down against her pillows and on her side, watching as Iliana kicked her feet up and down. Rolling onto his side, Ardeth placed his hand gently against her belly, running small circles against it, which calmed her down. "Rest," he said gently, putting the pacifier back into Iliana's mouth. "Later, we will play." 

Almost instantly, as if she could understand him, Iliana's eyelids began to droop before falling shut; her little chest rising and falling, with each breath. Seeing her daughter sound asleep, Lavinia gave into her own exhaustion and fell asleep next to her, leaving Ardeth awake to watch them both. After a few minutes, as the rain started to pelt against their bedroom windows, he too settle down for a late afternoon nap. 


	38. Chapter 38

Lavinia sat at the kitchen table with her books and papers spread out before her; a cup of tea in one hand, while a a review sheet was in the other. On the floor, by her foot, Iliana sat in her activity bouncer, gnawing on a teething ring. At seven months old, the infant was growing rapidly, much to her parent's surprise. Her first tooth was already coming in, which made her cranky; sleep had been a foreign concept in recent days, as fevers and discomfort kept the little girl from sleeping. 

"Almost done," Lavinia said, as Iliana babbled in her seat. "Daddy should be home soon too. Which means, we'll put all this away and start dinner!" 

It was nearing five-thirty, which meant that Ardeth would be home soon from his day of training seminars and overseeing two surgeries. Cutting back on work had been a blessing, as it gave Lavinia the chance to catch up on school work and dealing with the shop. Wanting to stay on track, seeing that she missed the opportunity to take summer classes, Lavinia spent her winter break taking two online ones. 

_It'll be two less classes I'd have to take during the semester!_

With her planner open to the current week, Lavinia marked off all the tasks she managed to get complete that day; laundry, food shopping, homework. Sighing, she set the pen down and looked down at the baby, who smiled around the fist in her mouth. 

"Mommy's ready for a nap," Lavinia sighed, resting her elbow on the back of the chair. "Hopefully Daddy'll call it an early night too.." 

The sound of the locks turning in the front door, made the baby turn quickly in her bouncer. As the door opened, in came Ardeth dressed from head to toe in winter garb. 

"Dadadadadadadada!" Iliana squealed, smacking her hands on the tray of her bouncer. "Dada!" 

"Illy!" Ardeth chuckled, making the baby wiggle and bounce in her seat. "Easy, little bird! Easy!" 

Stripping from his coat, scarf and hat, Ardeth set everything on the coat rack, before toeing off his wet boots. Making his way over to them, Iliana giggled hysterically, as Ardeth swooped down to kiss her cheeks and forehead. 

"Hi, sweetheart," he gasped, as she reached for him. "Are you being a good girl for Mommy?" 

Lavinia smiled at the sight before her, "She's been a little cranky," she reported, as he kissed the baby's hands. "That tooth is going to come in any day now, Ardeth. She's been shoving anything and everything in her mouth, including her own fist." 

He pouted at the baby, "I'll see what I can do about that," he mused, before leaning up to kiss his wife. "I see you've been busy.." 

"Just getting some homework done," she shrugged. "I had a bunch of chores to do today, with miss cranky pants here. But, I somehow managed to get most of my chores done for the day." 

"Wonder Woman, you are," he teased, making her laugh. "Would you be upset, if I told you that I ordered a pizza before I left the hospital?" 

Lavinia snorted, "Mad?" she asked, shaking her head. "Thank god! I was seriously at a loss for what to make tonight, to begin with! And, I figured you'd be too tired to cook something after a long day. Pizza is fine." 

Ardeth nodded, "Good," he said, standing up. "It should be here in fifteen minutes.." 

"Go take a shower and I'll clear off the table," Lavinia nodded, standing up from her seat. "I'll put something together for this one here.." 

Nodding, Ardeth gave her a quick kiss, before heading towards the stairs. "Dada!" Iliana called out, before fussing as he disappeared upstairs. "Dadaaa!" 

Moving her books into a pile, Lavinia started putting her pens and highlighters into her tote bag. "Daddy will be right back," she said, as the baby continued to call for him over and over again. "Let's get the table cleared off and Mommy will put together your dinner! Daddy can feed you tonight, since you haven't seen him all day!" 

................

After dinner, as Lavinia cleaned up the kitchen, Ardeth took Iliana into the living room and played with her. They were both laying on the floor, when she came in after a half hour, finding Ardeth coaching the baby into crawling towards him. 

"Come on!" he urged, patting the carpet with his hand. "Come to me!" 

Iliana, perched on her hands and knees, giggled and squealed, as he continued to pat the floor. Taking one little crawl, she stopped and looked at him expectantly, waiting to be picked up. 

Sighing, Ardeth belly crawled towards her, wrapping his arms around her little frame. "You're gonna have to start crawling at some point, little bird," he teased, as she squealed. "What are you going to do, when you're a big girl?" 

"Rely on Daddy to pick her up," Lavinia teased, as she laid out across the couch. "What do you want to do tonight? Turn in early or watch a movie after she goes down?" 

"Maybe turn in early," Ardeth yawned, as Iliana tried to gnaw on his fingers. "Did you have anything you wanted to do?" 

Lavinia shook her head, "An early night sounds wonderful," she said, stretching her legs along the couch cushions. "I have a few things to do tomorrow for class." 

Ardeth nodded, "Let's start winding her down for bed," he said, looking at the time on the cable box. "I'll put her bedtime bottle together and feed her. You go on upstairs and get ready for bed.." 

Not wanting to argue, Lavinia quickly went upstairs to take a long hot shower, while Ardeth put together Iliana's bottle. Carrying both the baby and her bottle upstairs, he settled down in the rocking chair and watched quietly, as she ate; her eyelids drooping with each suckle. Once she was finished and dozing off, Ardeth quickly changed her diaper and rocked her to sleep in his arms, before placing her into the crib. 

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, as the mobile went on above the crib. 

Making sure the nightlight went on, along with the sound machine on the dresser, Ardeth closed the door halfway, before heading into the bedroom. Lavinia had just came out of the bathroom, when he closed the door behind himself. 

"Asleep?" she asked, digging through the laundry basket for clothes. 

"Snoring her little head off," Ardeth nodded. "Hopefully, she'll sleep through the night. I'll have to call the pediatrician tomorrow morning and see if there's anything we can do for her discomfort." 

Slipping into a clean pair of panties, Lavinia pulled a shirt over her head, before making her way over to the bed. "Once the tooth busts out, she'll be fine," she shrugged, towel drying her hair. "Until the next tooth starts to emerge, that is." 

Getting into bed, Ardeth watched as she brushed her hair up into a bun, before climbing into bed next to him. "It'll get better," he promised, as they both settled down under the blankets. "At least teething is the worst of our problems, Lavinia. She could've had colic.." 

"God, that would've been a  _nightmare,"_ she sighed, as he turned the bedside lamp off. "Thank god she's an easy baby, Ardeth."

"We'll see how easy she is, when we're inside all day tomorrow," he huffed, rolling over onto his belly. "It's supposed to be nasty tomorrow. Rain and snow showers. Very cold and windy. I don't want either of you out in that, especially driving around." 

Lavinia sighed, "I guess it's a good thing I did all the errands today," she mused, rolling onto her side. "And that the shop is closed tomorrow."

"Are you doing the Valentine's prep this year?' he asked .

She shrugged, "I might stop in the day before and help out," she yawned. "We'll see. Claire said that she and the girls have been prepping since after New Year's. The orders are coming in and they've been working non-stop for the last few days since everyone is celebrating this weekend." 

"What do you want to do for that day?' Ardeth yawned. "Spend the day with the baby?" 

Lavinia giggled, "Well, I can't send her to Rick and Evie," she said. "They're gonna have Alex for the night, since they're working during the day." 

He chuckled. "I honestly didn't think much about it, honey," Lavinia admitted. "I figured I'd dress Illy in a cute outfit, give her a cute stuffed animal and spend the day with my two favorite people in the world." 

"Shall I bring you flowers and breakfast in bed?" he teased. 

"I'll take breakfast," Lavinia snickered. "I don't really care for flowers, considering I used to spend my days, surrounded by them. You don't have to get me anything, Ardeth. I already have everything I want, with you and Iliana." 

Wrapping his arm across her waist, Ardeth sighed deeply. "You make it very hard sometimes, to spoil you," he admitted. "I would feel terrible if I didn't give you something to open..." 

Scooting closer to his side, "If you can put the baby down for nap, that would be wonderful," she said. "Then, we could have some alone time...." 

"You want me to gift you sex?" Ardeth asked, frowning in the dark. "Really, Lavinia?" 

"Well...." Lavinia whined, nudging him with her foot. "C'mon, baby!" 

Ardeth shook his head, "Only using me for my body," he muttered, as Lavinia draped her leg over his. 

She whined, tucking her face into his neck. "I am not," she pouted, nuzzling him with her nose. "I just.. want to have sex with my husband on Valentine's Day. And I can't do that, if the baby is awake." 

"I'll see what I can do," Ardeth mumbled, giving her hip a squeeze. "Let's get some sleep, before Iliana wakes up.."

..................

The weekend was a wet and dreary one, as Lavinia caught up with her school work; by Saturday morning, all her books and papers were back in her work bag and stowed away in the bedroom. 

Iliana was enjoying all the attention from her parents, as Ardeth had the weekend off; between practicing her crawling and exploring more solid foods, she was one happy little girl. The teething was still a battle, as Ardeth tried some home remedies that his Mother had suggested. From gnawing on frozen peaches to giving her a small dose of rosehip and chamomile tea. 

"Oh Evie's going to love this," Lavinia snickered, as Ardeth gave the baby some tea in her bottle. "She'll be over here, every Sunday for tea with this one." 

When she slept, they did; or they managed some alone time, before Iliana was up again, ready to play with her parents. After what felt like a short nap, Iliana was up and screeching for Ardeth, sitting up in her crib. 

"You are very lucky that you're cute," Ardeth mumbled, as he made his way over to the crib. 

"Dada!" 

Pushing the side bar down, Ardeth picked her up and carried her over to the changing table. "Let's get you cleaned up, before we lay back down with Mommy," he said, unsnapping her onesie. 

Cleaning her up and putting a fresh diaper on, Ardeth disposed the diaper in the bathroom before washing his hands. "Ready to see Mama?" he asked, kissing Iliana's forehead. "She's still sleeping, so we have to be quiet." 

"Mama!" Iliana drooled, squealing. 

Heading into the bedroom, which was in semi-darkness, Ardeth got back into the bed with Iliana on his lap. Wiggling, Iliana looked at the sleeping form of her Mother, before turning to look at Ardeth. "Mama.." she pointed at her. 

"Mama's sleeping," he whispered, as she wiggled. 

Reaching for the stray pacifier on the nightstand, Ardeth held it up to Iliana's mouth, chuckling as she opened it. "Let's wait for Mama to wake up on her own time," he whispered, as Iliana cuddled up against his chest. "Then we can play downstairs..." 

Dozing in and out, they finally woke when Lavinia did an hour and a half later. "Hmmm, have you two been up long?" she mumbled, closing her eyes. 

"Dozing in and out," Ardeth said, as Iliana looked down at her mother with sleepy eyes. "She was screeching like a mad woman, since she pooped. We've been dozing in and out ever since.." 

"Hmmmm, she's probably hungry," Lavinia mumbled, stretching out under the blankets. "I would feed her, but I smell like sex. And you're mouth has been all over, so I'd feel  _really_ weird, if I let her breastfeed from me right now.." 

Ardeth laughed, his hand rubbing small circles along Iliana's back. "I'll make her a bottle downstairs," he said. "And I think we have some bananas that I can mash up for her.." 

Getting out of bed, Ardeth made his way downstairs to get Iliana's food ready, while Lavinia went in the shower. Ten minutes later, Lavinia came down to find Ardeth at the counter putting together pancake mix, while Iliana sat in her highchair; mashed bananas smeared all over her face. 

"Look at you!" Lavinia laughed, as Iliana shoved her hand into her mouth. "You look like a banana!" 

"We'll have to get some more soon," Ardeth said, as Lavinia wiped the baby's face with a wipe. "Besides the peaches, she's obsessed with bananas." 

Tossing the wipes into the trash, Lavinia made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'll add 'em to the shopping list," she mused, peering around him to watch him mix the batter. "Can you put some chocolate chips in mine?" she asked sweetly. 

He snorted, "I supposed I could," he teased, which made her pinch his waist lightly. "Hey! After everything I did to you earlier, you're going to pinch me?" 

"I hate fruit in my pancakes, " Lavinia whined, as she wrapped her arms back around his waist. "The more chocolate in them, the better." 

"I'll put extra chocolate chips in them, if you have a side of fruit," he bargained. "We have strawberries, those little oranges you begged me to buy and raspberries in the fridge." 

Grumbling as she made her way over to the refrigerator, Ardeth went to get the chocolate chips out of the cabinet. "I think your brother called, while we were napping," he said, heading back to the counter. 

"Probably going stir-crazy, being in the house all weekend with a four and a half year old," Lavinia snorted. "He's probably calling to see if he can hide here for a few hours. Play with the baby to keep him sane, before going back to his own house of horrors." 

"I don't understand why he's so anxious with Alex," Ardeth said, as he scooped the first set of batter into the pan. "He's so good with him." 

Lavinia shrugged, "I think he wants to propose soon to Evie," she admitted. "But, he's hesitating because he's not sure how Evie would react. He'd have to adopt Alex formally, so that he could have parental rights, god forbid anything ever happened to Evie.." 

Her husband shrugged, "I could always talk to him," he offered. "Becoming a Father, regardless of how old the child is, is very scary. I was terrified when we found out about Iliana! I doubted myself left and right, wondering if I'd ever be good enough to be a Father. I still worry, now that she's been in our lives for seven months..." 

"You, scared?" 

"The first day I was left home with her, while you went out to the store, I was scared shitless," Ardeth said, flipping over a pancake. "What if I made her cry? Or dropped her? Then I worried that I wouldn't be able to make her stop crying, or all these other horrible scenarios that flashed through my mind." 

She shrugged, "Could've fooled me," she said, dumping the strawberries into a strainer. "You're so good with Illy, that it's like you've always been a Father. I guess being in your profession, you've build up skills on keeping cool in stressful situations.." 

Iliana screeched from her high chair, knocking over the plastic bowl to the floor. "Mamaaaa!" she squealed, kicking her legs up and down. 

"Jesus, Illy girl!" Lavinia exclaimed, making her way around the counter to pick up the bowl. "We don't throw our food on the floor!" 

The baby grinned at her, her face covered in bits of banana. "Ugh, Mommy's gonna have to give you a bath and change you out of those clothes," Lavinia sighed, shaking her head. "You create quite the laundry pile, pretty girl." 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this, I think and maybe i'll so some one shots.

**July**

 

Lavinia groaned as the alarm clock went off, burying her face into Ardeth's chest. Reaching up blindly, Ardeth managed to turn the alarm clock off with one hit, before wrapping his arm back around her. 

"Good morning," he mumbled, as Lavinia flexed her palm against his chest. 

"Mmmmm, already?" she whined, as his hand smoothed her bedraggled curls down flat.

He chuckled sleepily, "It's a big day," he reminded her, as she shifted under the blankets. "I'm surprised she's not up yet, screeching her head off." 

She hummed, "That's because we tired her out with walking and dancing," she mumbled, shifting her head against his chest. "I'm sure she'll be up soon though, considering she has a bowel movement every single morning." 

They laid in bed a while longer, dozing in and out, before the baby monitor on Ardeth's night stand crackled with static; the sound of blankets moving, following by a tired grunt. The couple laid still, until the first peal of giggles broke through the static. 

"Dada! Dada!" Iliana squealed.  

"See?" Lavinia sighed, as Ardeth moved to get up. "She calls for you, because you change shitty diapers without flinching. Me on the other hand? Forget it." 

Stretching his arms up and over his head, Ardeth chuckled and shook his head. "I'll clean her up and we'll start breakfast," he said, starting for the bedroom door. "What time is your Brother coming over?" 

Lavinia rolled onto her back and yawned, "A little after noon," she said, glancing over at the clock on the night stand. "Are you parents still renting a car from the airport?" 

"Mom said they were," Ardeth shrugged. "Their flight gets in at ten, so if I were you, I'd get up and find something to wear." 

Lifting up the blankets, Lavinia looked down at her nude body, "Ugh, why didn't you dress me last night?" she pouted, as he opened the bedroom door. 

Ardeth snorted, "You kept batting my hands away!" he said, turning to look back at her. "I gave up after you aimed for my nose, so..." 

"You could've put a pair of socks on at least," Lavinia said, as she got out of bed. 

"DADA!" 

Ardeth sighed, "I'm coming Illy!" he called out, as he started down the hallway towards her nursery. 

Grabbing a pair of panties, Lavinia slipped them on, before pulling her robe around her shoulders, tying the sash tightly around her waist. "Hey, birthday girl!" she heard Ardeth exclaim, as Iliana screeched at his appearance. "Are you excited? Today's all about you!" 

.................

"Jesus, how many balloons did you really need for this thing?" Rick asked, eyeing all the pink and gold balloons that were tied to the porch railings. "Are you planning on tying them to the house later, so you can relocate to some tropical island?" 

"Ha, ha," Lavinia said, shooting him a withering look. "It's Illy's birthday! She's a year old today, therefore, Ardeth and I are spoiling her today." 

Rick snorted, "And how is that different, from every other day of the week?" he asked, as she set a small container of ranch dressing in the middle of a vegetable platter. "Please tell me you didn't get a piñata!" 

She frowned, "Why would we do that? She's still a baby!" 

"Lavinia, where do you keep your lighter?" Saifye asked, as she came into the house. "We need to light those citronella candles, before these goddamn mosquito's eat us alive!" 

"Umm, check that cabinet," Lavinia said, nodding to the one near the sink. "I think that's where Ardeth put it, the last time we lit candles..." 

Outside, Iliana could be heard squealing and giggling, as she received all the attention possible from her family. After breakfast and a bath, Lavinia dressed her in an eyelet navy dress, before clipping a matching bow in her curly hair. Forgoing shoes for most of the morning, Iliana spent some time in the playpen, while her parents took turns getting ready and decorating the house before the first guests started to arrive. 

Evelyn pushed open the screen door, stepping into the kitchen quickly, before sliding it shut behind her. "Goodness, it's boiling out there," she said, making her way over to the counter. "Little Illy is having a grand time though, being the center of all the attention." 

"As she should be," Lavinia smiled. "You only turn one, once in your life!" 

Rick rolled his eyes, earning him an elbow to the ribs by Evelyn. "Ouch!" he hissed, gripping his side. "Are you trying to break something, Evelyn?" 

"If you're going to make faces, you can go outside," she said, scowling at him. "And give your goddaughter a kiss on the cheek and wish her a happy birthday!" 

Mumbling, Rick made his way outside, greeted by an excited squeal from Iliana. Shaking her head, Evelyn went to the sink to wash her hands. "He's been driving me mad the last few days," she admitted, as Lavinia wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "I honestly need him to find something to do with his free time, otherwise I'll kill him!" 

"Well, maybe you should give him something to do with the wedding," Lavinia offered, shrugging slightly. "I mean, you've been engaged since February, Evie. And you haven't looked a single thing that's wedding related, nor talked about setting a date." 

"I just.. don't want another church wedding," Evelyn shrugged. "I had that with Daniel and it was a bloody mess; between stressing about flowers and making sure my dress was perfect..." 

Lavinia sighed, "Then do something small and simple!" she said. "Town hall or a wedding in a park! You think Ardeth and I wanted a huge, overly priced wedding? Besides, he had the bigger family, while I only had you three and Jon. A small, ceremony with a few people, that wouldn't judge the fact that my dress was a dusty pink color and bought from the clearance rack at some store in Manhattan. Or that I was six months pregnant and had sex with my fiance in the shower before he left to get ready at Rick's house." 

"Ah, I see Mommy's had a drink or two," Ardeth said, coming into the house with Iliana. 

"Of course!" Lavinia smiled, nodding to her half empty glass on the counter. "Now that she's switched to formula and I don't have to pump anymore, I can finally have hard liquor!" 

Ardeth shook his head, as Iliana babbled. "She's hungry," he announced, as Iliana pointed to the vegetables on the counter. "As well as Alex and my sisters." 

She sighed, "I have food coming out!" she said, waving her hands to the food before them. "Did they not see the bowls of chips and the fruit outside? We didn't buy all this food to just sit as a decoration!" 

"I'll see if Rick and Ahmed want to start up the grill," Evelyn said, making her way out back. 

"They're eating everything that you've put out there," Ardeth insisted, as Iliana fussed. "Why are you upset now?" 

Lavinia sighed, "I'm not," she said, reaching for her glass. "Give her some puffs for now, until we sit down to eat. But, put a bib on her! We haven't taken any pictures yet and that's her birthday dress!" 

Doing what he was told, Ardeth put a hot pink bib around Iliana's neck, before seating her in the high chair. Grabbing the container of strawberry flavored puffs, Ardeth shook some out onto the tray, before filling a sippy cup with some water. 

"Moe peeze," Iliana asked sweetly, making a grabbing motion with her hand. "Peeze." 

"Only a little bit," Ardeth said, shaking out a few more puffs. "Eat slowly, little bird. Taste the food for once." 

Putting a few more things together, Lavinia quickly brought them outside and placed them on the table, before heading back in with Saifye. "So I have regular American cheese and we got the vegan one for Kaya's veggie burgers. I guess have Ahmed make her's first, because Rick would honestly give her a beef one with "real" cheese. And the last thing we need, is a meltdown today." 

"Eese! Eese!" Iliana screeched, banging her hands on the tray. "Eese, Dada! Peeze!" 

As the women brought out the packages of burgers and cheese, Ardeth tried to distract Iliana from wanting more food. By the time Lavinia came back inside, Iliana was fussing and nearly in tears, as the cheese she wanted so badly wasn't being brought to her. 

"What's the matter, baby girl?" Lavinia asked, coming over to them. "Did you go poopie?" 

"She wants cheese," Ardeth sighed, as Iliana pouted. "I just don't want her to spoil her appetite before we sit down and eat." 

Grabbing a package of cheese out of the refrigerator, Lavinia came back to the table and ripped up a slice into small pieces. "She won't spoil her appetite," she said, as Iliana began to shove the cheese into her mouth. "She's a human garbage disposal, Ardeth. Hence why she poops so much." 

They both looked at the baby, who smiled back at them; her nose scrunched up and her hands up in the air, giggling madly at them. "Hopefully she'll be this happy forever, as she is right now," Ardeth mused, giving her foot a little squeeze. 

................

After dinner, cake and pictures, Ardeth took Iliana inside to change her into a pair of pajamas. Cleaning up outside and storing the food in the refrigerator, Lavinia put on a pot of coffee and a the kettle for tea, while Saifye and Evelyn set up the living room for Iliana's presents. 

"One little birthday girl, ready to open her presents!" Ardeth announced, as he carried a pajama clad Iliana downstairs. 

"Oh, look how precious!" Saifye gasped, taking the toddler from him. "Are you wearing little dinosaurs on your pajamas? Hm?" 

Ardeth chuckled, "I was given permission to pick out  _something_ for her, during our most recent shopping trip," he teased, as Lavinia scoffed. "I didn't realize that it was all pajamas, until we got home and put everything away though." 

His wife shook her head, "You make it sound like i dictate everything," she pointed out, as Iliana reached out for her. "Which I do not. It's not my fault you thought all the pajamas you picked out, were regular clothes." 

"Cranky," Ardeth tsk'd, as Iliana squealed. "I think Mommy needs a cookie and a drink, Illy." 

Saifye scolded him, smacking his shoulder. "You apologize right now, Ardeth!" she said, shifting Iliana in her arms. "I'll take the little one into the living room so we can get her ready for presents." 

Doing just that, Ardeth was left alone with Lavinia, who resumed throwing out the paper plates into the garbage. Making his way over to her, Ardeth wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed. "I'm sorry for being a jerk," he said, as she tapped the serving spoon against the side of the garbage pail. 

"Mmhm," she sounded, reaching for the plastic cups that were stacked together. 

"Vinniaaaaaaa," he whined, pressing a kiss just below her ear.

She giggled suddenly, squirming in his arms. "That tickles," she said, as he continued to leave a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder. "Ardeth!" 

"I REALLY HOPE YOU TWO AREN'T DOING ANYTHING GROSS IN THERE!" Rick shouted from the living room. "AND HURRY UP! WE WANT TO OPEN PRESENTS!" 

Lavinia groaned, "I really don't know why we keep him around," she mumbled, as Ardeth gave her waist a squeeze. "Let's get those presents open, that way we can kick everyone out. I want to take my bra off." 

Grabbing the camera, they quickly made their way into the living room. Sitting down on the floor near the coffee table, Lavinia pulled Iliana onto her lap, while Ardeth handed the camera over to Sada. "Try to take nice pictures please," he begged, as he sat down on the floor next to his wife and daughter. "I want Iliana to be able to look back on these one day." 

"As if I would screw something so simple up," she rolled her eyes, as Evelyn sat on the floor next to Sada. 

"I'll write everything what everything is and who it's from," she said, clicking the pen in her hand. 

Helping her rip into the boxes and tossing the tissue paper out of the bags, Iliana giggled and squealed as Lavinia and Ardeth showed her the presents. "Look at all these picture books!" Lavinia gasped, flipping through the stack in her hands. "We're going to have so much fun, reading these at bedtime!" 

"So many clothes and hair bows," Ardeth shook his head, as he pulled out another outfit from a gift bag. "I don't know where we're doing to put all this, Illy. You have so many clothes to being with!" 

"Uh, oh," Evelyn gasped, as Iliana moved to lay down on the floor; a stuffed goose in her arms. "I think she's done for." 

Rick chuckled, "I told you she'd love it!" he said, as Evelyn rolled her eyes. "What girl doesn't want a goose!" 

"Oose!" Iliana babbled, as she rolled around on the carpet with her toy. "Oose!" 

Unfolding the new blanket from Saifye, Lavinia shook it out over Iliana and the goose. "She's gonna sleep real good tonight," she mused. "New blanket, new pajamas, a new friend." 

Saifye started collecting the discarded wrapping paper from the floor, "You'll be busy tomorrow, putting all of it away," she mused. 

................

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, as the day came to an end. With the fireworks going off outside, Iliana was distracted with the sound of music, as Sada and Kaya found a kid friendly station on Pandora. Iliana squealed and bopped along to Kidz Bop versions of pop songs, along with Disney soundtracks. By ten-thirty, way past her bedtime, she was laying on the couch with her goose and blanket, falling asleep. 

It was then, that everyone decided to call it a night, promising to come back the following day. "We can help put everything away," Saifye said. "Have her try on all the things she got to day, just to make sure they all fit." 

Seeing everyone off, Lavinia locked up and made her way upstairs, where Ardeth was tucking Iliana into her crib; her new blanket and goose joining her. 

"I think she'll sleep in tomorrow morning," Ardeth whispered, as they watched her sleep. "Poor girl had a big day and could barely keep her eyes open, when everyone said their goodbyes. Poor girl whacked Rick right in the face with her hand, all because he wanted to give her a kiss goodbye." 

"A year old and already giving black eyes," Lavinia said quietly, shaking her head. "Where did the time go, Ardeth? It feels like it was just yesterday, that we were at the hospital waiting for her to come. Now, she's a walking, semi-talking, one year old." 

He leaned his elbows against the bar of the crib, "We could always have another one," he joked. 

Lavinia snorted, "I'd like to start trying for another, once she's fully potty trained, thank you very much," she said. "I just... I just can't believe we survived one whole year of being parents." 

"Me too," Ardeth nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

Watching Iliana for a few more minutes, they both quietly left the bedroom, closing the door halfway behind them. Heading into their own room, they got ready for bed; using the bathroom and changing into their own pajamas. 

"Were you serious about having another baby?" Lavinia asked, as they laid in bed; the bedside lamp still on. 

"Well, yeah," Ardeth nodded. "I mean, if you don't want to have another baby, that's fine. I'd be happy either way..." 

She nodded, "But if we had more, how many would you want?" she asked. 

He shrugged, "One more," he said. "Two? Honestly, it would be up to you at the end of the day..." 

"I'd like to have two more," Lavinia admitted. "But I was serious about waiting until Iliana's fully potty trained. I couldn't deal with having  _two_ children in diapers, Ardeth." 

"When do we potty train her?" he asked, frowning. "She just turned one." 

"Well, I'd start putting her on the potty when she's closer to two, I guess," Lavinia shrugged. "We could get one of those little plastic ones, and start putting her on there. Maybe when she's eighteen months old, we could start. If she's fully trained by the time she's two, I'll stop taking the pill and we could start trying." 

Ardeth nodded, "It would give us time to prepare for a new baby," he said.

Lavinia smiled, "And practice," she giggled, snuggling up against him. "But not tonight. Tonight, I'm  _exhausted._ Parties are exhausting and I never want to host another one, unless we're serving pre-made food and wine." 

"I'll remember that, when the holiday's roll around again," Ardeth snorted, his hand moving up and down her back. "I love you." 

"Hmmm, I love you too," she said, already dozing off. 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It is here! 
> 
> When I first posted this story, I never thought I'd actually finish it! But, I am so glad that I managed to do so! I am thinking about doing one shots and turning this into a series. I have some ideas written down, so I'll be putting some time this week and next to see what I come up with. 
> 
> Until then, here is the final chapter of Strangeness and Charm! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Three Years Later.**

 

Ardeth made his way up the front steps and into the building, just as a gust of wind kicked up the leaves. As his wife would say, fall had finally arrived, bringing forth cooler temperatures and a mess of fallen leaves; even though it was the second week of November and a week previously, it had been nearly seventy degrees. Waving to the girl behind the desk, he quickly made his way through the front vestibule of the building and through a door, which brought him into a hallway. It was noisy, considering the fact that it was pushing three-thirty in the afternoon. Heading down the hallway halfway, he stopped in front of a half-door, leaning against the counter to watch the group of children in the classroom. 

"I think we should put gold glitter on these," the teacher said, as three girls sat at the table with her. "What do you guys think?" 

They all nodded, "Can we do green?" the blonde haired child asked. "I like green!" 

The teacher nodded, "We can do green leaves," she promised, as she picked up the bottle of glue. "Iliana, what color do you want to do?" 

"I wanna do red!" she squealed, her black curls swirling around her shoulders. "My Daddy let me play in the red leaves! He had to put them in a bag, cuz my Mommy told him so." 

"Illy! Look!" 

Turning her head, Iliana let out a screech, as she scrambled out of her chair. "DADDY! DADDY!" she yelled, as he stepped into the classroom. 

"Oof!" Ardeth grunted, as Iliana ran right into his legs, wrapping her arms as tightly as she could around them. "Hello, little bird!" 

"Daddy! I'm makin' leaves!" she giggled, looking up at him. "Miss. Julie says I can help make the tree for the wall!" 

He gasped, "Is that so?" he asked, as she nodded. "My little artist! We still have to make our tree for home!" 

Moving to the counter, Ardeth picked up a pen and signed her out, before moving to her cubby. "Where's Mommy?" Iliana asked, as he picked up her coat. "I thought you had work, Daddy." 

"I finished my work for the day," he said, as he helped her into her coat. "Mommy's at home with Aunt Evelyn and baby Patrick." 

"Can Patrick play with Cat?" Iliana asked, as Ardeth put her blankets and artwork into the tote bag. "He's a big baby, Daddy." 

Ardeth chuckled, "We'll see," he promised. "Cat's still very little, sweetheart." 

She nodded, "Go say goodbye to your friends," Ardeth said. "And say thank you to Ms. Julie and Ms.Bianca." 

Doing what she was told, Ardeth watched as the four year old said goodbye to her friends and teachers. "Ready to go?" he asked, when Iliana came rushing back to him. 

"Can we get a surprise before we go home?" Iliana asked, as he picked her up. "I was really good today for my teachers." 

"Perhaps we could," he said, as they made their way out into the hallway. "Maybe we can get....pizza for dinner?"

Iliana gasped, " _Pizza?"_ she squealed, as Ardeth clocked her out on the computer at the desk. "Can we get extra cheese, olives and heart-ti-chokes?" 

He chuckled as they made their way outside, "Artichokes," he corrected her. "And yes, we can get all of that on one pizza. We'll get a another pie that half cheese, half chicken for Mommy and Aunt Evelyn." 

"Kay!" Iliana said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hurry, Daddy! The sky is getting dark and I'm cold!" 

................

After waiting for two pizzas and garlic knots, Ardeth and Iliana made it home before the skies opened up and the rain began to fall. 

"Mooooommmmmy!" Iliana called out, as she rushed through the house. "I'm hooooommeee!" 

"In here, Illy girl!" Lavinia called out, as Evelyn giggled. 

Locking the door behind him, Ardeth followed his daughter's path, finding her in the kitchen with Lavinia. "Did you have a good day at school?" Lavinia asked, as she held the girl in her arms. 

She nodded, "I was very good, Mommy," she reported. "I eated all my lunch and my snack! I took a nap and I helpeded my teachers!" 

"Well, I think Daddy and I will have to let you stay up an extra hour tonight," she teased, giving her forehead a kiss. "Go on and give Aunt Evie a hug and kiss. Mommy's gotta give Daddy a kiss, since he's been out all day." 

Giggling as she was put down, Iliana rushed to Evelyn, who picked her up for a spin. Making her way over to the counter, Lavinia wrapped her arms around her husband, giggling as he bent down to kiss her. 

"Hi," Lavinia said softly, nuzzling her nose against his. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too," Ardeth said, giving her waist a squeeze. "Did you have a good day?" 

"Got some laundry done," she nodded. "Managed to put new sheets on our bed and Illy's bed, before Cat woke up from her nap." 

He nodded, "She's in her little chair thing," Lavinia continued. "I should get her bottle together, since she's due for another soon." 

Giving her another kiss, Ardeth stepped back to take his coat off. "I got pizza for dinner," he said, nodding to the boxes on the counter. "One is extra cheese, olives and artichokes for Illy and I. The other is half cheese, half chicken for you, Evie and Alex. Rick too, if he comes over after work." 

"Mmmmhmmm, I love pizza," Lavinia said, moving to look into the boxes. 

Putting his coat on the back of one of the chairs, Ardeth smiled at the baby in the bouncer on the table. "You're being awfully quiet, Cat," he said, as the baby blinked up at him. "Usually, you're serenading us with a song or two." 

Caitriona yawned, wiggling as Ardeth unstrapped her from the chair, before picking her up slowly. "Sleepy?" he asked, as the eight week old grunted against his shoulder. "I don't blame you, sweetheart. I'm ready for a nap myself." 

"Patrick! Patrick!" Iliana giggled, as the six month old squealed from the high chair. "Auntie Evie, pick me up please! I wanna say "hi" to Patrick." 

Doing just that, Patrick squealed at the sight of Iliana, as Evelyn moved the chair closer to the little boy. "Did my Mommy give you a snack?" Iliana asked, as the boy reached out to pull at Iliana's face. "Mommy, did you give Patrick a snack?" 

"I did, Illy!" Lavinia said, as she took down a stack of plates from the cabinet. "No more snacks! We're going to have dinner!" 

As Iliana talked to Patrick, asking Evelyn all sorts of questions, Ardeth sat down on the other side of the table with Caitriona. Dark like her sister, Caitriona favored her Mother's looks and red curls; a blessing and a curse, when Ardeth first laid eyes on her in the delivery room. 

 _Now I understand what my Father goes through,_ he said. 

Keeping true to their promise, they made it to Iliana's second birthday, without falling pregnant. Of course, they waited until they got a few things sorted first; moving into a bigger house and after Lavinia graduated with her Bachelor's degree, before trying again. So much had changed at that point, between their personal lives and public; Beni had been moved to a jail in Upstate New York, serving a twenty-five year sentence for Lavinai's attempted assault and the rapes of three other women. With the door of that chapter closed, they were free to move on with their lives. 

By the time Iliana was three and a half, they ditched the birth control and Lavinia started tracking her ovulation. By Valentine's Day, the year Iliana would turn four, Lavinia surprised her husband with the good news. On Easter, with her in-laws up from New York for the week, they surprised everyone with the news that there would be a new baby by September. 

Opting to keep the gender a surprise, Caitronia Marie made her entrance into the world eight weeks earlier; a week early and after forty-six hours of labor, much to Lavinia's dislike. Unlike her sister, Caitronia wasn't an easy sleeper; no matter how much she fed, Lavinia was in and out of bed, at every hour, tending to the newborn. If she wasn't napping or full of breast milk, she was wrapped up in a sling and carried from room to room. 

 _"Daddy, are you having a baby too?"_ Iliana asked one day, as Ardeth wore the hot pink sling to his chest; Caitronia content inside and against his chest, as he read through post-op notes that were sent to his email.  _"I thought only Mommy's had babies in their bellies?"_

"Oh, Cat," Ardeth sighed, swaying the baby lightly from side to side. "You are a stubborn little girl." 

Bringing the plates over to the table, Lavinia snorted. "Just like her Father," she teased, as Iliana giggled. "I'm sure she'll grow out of it soon, Ardeth." 

Evelyn nodded, "She is only eight weeks old," she pointed out. "Patrick was a cranky mess until he was three months old. Now? Now he's a noisy little boy, like his Father." 

"Well, look at  _who_ his Father is," Lavinia snorted. "Rick was a noisy child and he's an even worse as an adult." 

"Don't remind me," the woman sighed, shaking her head. "As much as I love him, I do enjoy some quiet during the day when he's at work." 

Climbing down from the chair, Iliana made her way around the table and over to Ardeth. "Can I see Cat?" she asked, standing on her toes. 

Carefully, Ardeth shifted the baby in his arms, so that Iliana could get a good look at her. "She's so grumpy faced, Daddy," Iliana pouted, shaking her head. "If I let her play with my dollies, will she be not grumpy faced?" 

"She's still too little for dolls," he reminded her. "I think she's just adjusting to being at home with us, Illy. Give her a few months and she'll be able to play with you and your dolls." 

"Illy girl, go wash up for dinner," Lavinia said, as she went to get the pizza boxes. "After that, I want to go through your backpack and clean it out." 

Iliana sighed, "Go on," Ardeth chuckled, ruffling her hair. "After we eat, you can watch a princess movie." 

"I'll call Rick and see when he and Alex will get here," Evelyn said, looking down at her watch. "I can only imagine what that boy is getting into at the garage. If Rick has him underneath a car again, I will murder him." 

"That's a bad word, Auntie Evelyn," Iliana shook her head. "Daddy says that if you murder someone, you go to jail. If you go to jail, you can't drink your tea in your pretty tea cups. Can I have your pretty tea cups if you go to jail?" 

Both her Mother and Evelyn blinked in shock, as Ardeth snorted. "Iliana Emmeline..." Lavinia warned, as the little girl smile sweetly at her. "Go wash up for dinner. Now." 

Skipping off towards the bathroom, Lavinia turned her attention to Ardeth. "That's not funny," she said, pointing at him. "Just because she wants you to read her the paper every morning, doesn't mean you have to read her  _everything."_

"She's way too bloody smart for her own good, Lavinia," Evelyn shook her head. "You two are going to be in for a wild ride, once she starts public school." 

....................

With the girls asleep and in their beds, Ardeth cleaned up the kitchen, while Lavinia got ready for bed. With extra bottles put together and stored in the refrigerator, the couple hoped and prayed that Caitriona would make it through at least two hours before waking up for one. Locking up and turning off the lights, Ardeth made his way upstairs and checked in on the girls again, before heading into the master bedroom. 

"Already tucked into bed?" he teased, closing the door halfway behind him. 

"I'm exhausted," Lavinia mumbled, as she curled up under the blankets. "Thank god I don't have to work or anything, because I would totally fuck up and risk losing customers." 

Changing into a pair of sleep bottoms, Ardeth took off his watch and placed it on the nightstand. "It's nice being the boss sometimes, huh?" he asked, heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Lavinia hummed in agreement, closing her eyes. When he came back out, she opened them and watched as he pulled his hair back with a tie. "Are you still thinking about cutting your hair?" she mumbled, as he pulled the blankets back to climb into bed. "I hope you reconsidered it, because you looks so yummy with long hair. And, you're the only man I know, that can made a man bun look so classy." 

"I was, until I foolishly mentioned it to Iliana," he sighed, sliding under the sheets. "She proceeded to cry and stated that she wouldn't know who I was, if she got lost in a store." 

"God, she's too good," Lavinia shook her head, as the bedside lamp went off. "Yesterday, before you came home from work, she told me to keep the "extra skin" on my belly, because it was her "new pillow". I'm never going to get my pre-pregnancy body back, all because of our four year old." 

Ardeth snorted, "Meanwhile, she has all those pillow pets in her bed," he mused. "I don't know where she gets it from, Lavinia." 

She yawned, "It doesn't help that her two Uncles, like to run their mouths around her," she said. "Or that she's got her smarts from you. Her need to know everything and trying things for herself, even when it doesn't suit her developmental stage, is driving me crazy." 

"Maybe she'll calm down, once she starts kindergarden," he shrugged. "We didn't enroll her in pre-school in time, but at least she's in the daycare three days a week..." 

"And she hasn't done anything yet, at least as far as we know, since we haven't been called in for any meetings," Lavinia sighed. 

Rolling over to face her, Ardeth shifted his head against the pillows. "We just have a really smart child, Lavinia," he finally reasoned. "If could be worse, you know. She could've turned out to have severe behavioral issues and been kicked out of daycare." 

Lavinia nodded, "I know," she said. "She's a happy and healthy little girl. A little weird, but I take full responsibility for that. I did weird shit when I was her age, so it's not a surprise that Illy does weird shit too." 

"Well, our overly smart and very weird child wants to go food shopping tomorrow," Ardeth sighed, rolling onto his stomach. "So, we better get some sleep. Between Cat waking up every hour, to Illy's early morning wake up call, we need to sleep." 

Leaning across the mattress, Lavinia gave him a quick kiss before laying down again; this time a bit closer to his side. "You're right about that," she sighed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. "Illy and a grocery store? You'll be in there for  _hours."_

He grumbled, "Don't remind me," he begged, as she yawned. "I went in for diapers and wipes and walked out with two weeks of groceries that last time. And when did she start eating dolmas? You don't eat them and Mom rarely makes them, when we're in New York..." 

"Probably Evie," Lavinia shrugged. "She was eating those thing when she was pregnant with Patrick. I watched Illy scarf down three of them, as if they were candies. Something about the grape leaves, makes my stomach hurt." 

"Strange girl," Ardeth mumbled, as the baby monitor crackled on the nightstand. 

Falling into a comfortable silence, they both fell asleep easily and quickly; the first time since bringing Caitronia home from the hospital, two and half months earlier. As the silence filled the house, save for the noise machine in the nursery playing lullabies, they were at ease. All the hurdles that they crossed, were now long behind them. If anyone would've told Lavinia, five years ago, that she would be married with two children by the age of thirty two, she would've laughed. Before Ardeth stepped foot into town, she was a twenty-seven year old woman, somewhat content on spending the rest of her life alone. Looking back on that girl now, Lavinia still had a hard time believing how her life had changed so much. That she had a husband and two little girls, living in a beautiful home and living a life she only ever dreamed of, was still hard to believe. 

But when Ardeth kissed her or came home after a long day of work, everything made sense. Even after doing piles of laundry, which never seemed to end, and dealing with a cranky newborn and a active child, it brought her back to reality. The strange circumstances of her upbringing with two absent parents, one by choice and the other without, were a complete opposite of what she had now. Along with her Rick, she had Evelyn and two nephews. There was Jon, who played his active role as Cat's godfather with great joy. Then, there were her in-laws, who welcomed her with open arms and love; never once judging her for her mental breakdown, that broke their son's heart. 

And she had a family of her own. If Emmeline cold only see her now, living the life that she had hoped and dreamed for her granddaughter. Finding happiness, in a strange little town like Hamunaptra. Maybe it was the charming look, that the picturesque town held, that brought Ardeth there five years ago. Or the strange name itself, stranger than Salem, that appeared on a map of Massachusetts. 

Either way, Lavinia would never question it. Whatever the circumstances were, it didn't matter. They were happy and that was all that mattered. 

 


End file.
